


Love Above All

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Love Above All [1]
Category: The Man in the Iron Mask (1998)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fanfiction, Government Conspiracy, Historical, Romance, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Treason, spoilers for the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: After reading the wonderful story of fleckphantasma, ‘All For One, And One For Love’, I felt inspired to write one of my own. I had written a Phillippe imagine before (called Blue Warmth) but I came up with some more ideas and I wanted to show my love for this amazing movie and characters, so here it is! Also, English is my second language, so excuse any mistakes or the repetition of certain words, it’s a bit hard to write in such an elaborate language. I hope you all enjoy this story! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All For One, And One For Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751681) by [fleckphantasma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleckphantasma/pseuds/fleckphantasma). 



> After reading the wonderful story of fleckphantasma, ‘All For One, And One For Love’, I felt inspired to write one of my own. I had written a Phillippe imagine before (called Blue Warmth) but I came up with some more ideas and I wanted to show my love for this amazing movie and characters, so here it is! Also, English is my second language, so excuse any mistakes or the repetition of certain words, it’s a bit hard to write in such an elaborate language. I hope you all enjoy this story! :)

There came the king, walking elegantly as always and holding his chin up.

Quite nervously, I straightened up and let my gaze wander around the chambers to make sure that everything was in order. I took a deep breath and flattened my dress to make a good impression. Hopefully, today he would notice me.

Although we were the same age, King Louis had me at his service. I had been his maid for quite some while now, but not yet had he spoken words of encouragement to me. He had not yet mentioned how adequate my work had been, how tidy his chambers were at all times, not even had he noticed my devotion to the crown. I did not wish him to bathe me in compliments, merely a glance, smile or nod of recognition.

Hearing footsteps loudly coming closer, I prepared for my interaction with His Majesty. Even so, I got startled when he violently swung the doors open and walked inside without dedicating me not even a single glance.

“Your Majesty” I bowed to him as usual, and he merely acknowledged my presence with a look out of the corner of his eye.

His Majesty’s blue eyes slowly fell around the room, taking a hand to his chin in deep thought as he considered how to entertain himself. I patiently waited for an order, always bowing my head down in respect for our monarch. He then calmly paced up and down until he stopped before a mirror and analyzed his reflection.

“I want food” His powerful voice echoed against the walls with his command.

“Certainly, Your Majesty” Moving quickly, I picked up the tray filled with fruit and humbly offered it to him with yet another reverence.

Lacking interest, the King picked up a few grapes and feebly put them in his mouth. I intently watched him, eager for another command that I could satisfy, and yet the more I stared the more disillusioned I felt.

A knock on the door tore my eyes away from his reflection in the mirror as a new figure entered the chambers. It was the musketeer, His Majesty’s loyal guard who assured his safety at all times.

“Your Majesty” The guard respectfully bowed to him. “I come to you for a matter of great importance”

“What is it, D’Artagnan?” King Louis parsimoniously turned to him.

“The people are in great need, the hunger-“

“How is that of great importance to my safety?”

I only noticed I was standing too close to him when His Majesty carelessly waved his hand in my direction, silently asking me to step away. I immediately did, averting my gaze even though his eyes were still focused on D’Artagnan.

“Well, as your advisors surely told you before, if the people are not content-“

“Do not bother me with this” The king interrupted him again. “You are here to watch over me, not over them”

I timidly looked at the guard and noticed a subtle grimace as his lips pursed together, but he merely nodded obediently.

The king managed a smile and picked up a few more grapes from the tray, then waving me away yet again. I stared in surprise as I retrieved the tray in shocked silence.

I could see D’Artagnan opening his mouth, quite probably to speak about the matter once more, yet King Louis hushed him with a movement of his hand and motioned to me.

“Throw the rest away” His Majesty never once locked eyes with me and yet I couldn’t help but to stare in astonishment at his words.

“But… Your Majesty…” Incredulous, I observed the tray filled with abundant and varied fruit, he had barely touched it. “Wouldn’t you like to eat some more?”

“No” He dryly replied, still observing his own reflection.

I looked up to D’Artagnan who, to my surprise, was glancing at me as well. However, I could not decipher the look in his expression before I spoke to the king once more.

“Excuse me, Your Majesty, if I may…” I insisted, stuttering slightly when King Louis watched me with the corner of his eye. “I believe you could save it for later, or perhaps send it to the hungry people of-“

I immediately quit talking as soon as he turned to me. It was the very first time the king looked directly at me, and the coldness of his blue eyes made me shudder.

“Have I asked for your opinion, maid?” Despite his collected tone, there was hubris in his eyes and I did not think twice to look away.

“No, sire” I retreated in an attempt to put some distance between him and me.

“Good, now do as I say”

“Of course, Your Majesty”

My hands were shaking as I held up the tray and proceeded to obey his command. However, they were shaking so badly that it fell from my hands and landed on the floor with quite a terribly loud racket.

King Louis let out a vexed sigh and his shoes echoed around the room as he approached me. I dropped to the ground as I mumbled my apologies and picked up the mess I had created.

“Can’t you do anything right, woman?!” His Majesty exclaimed, and I shrunk over myself at his raised volume.

Tears stained my eyes, blurring my vision as I clumsily picked up the pieces of fruit that I dropped. I yelped when he left the room with a loud slam of the door. 

Embarrassed with the other figure still present in the room, I busied myself with my task and did not lift my eyes from the ground. However, he approached me and kneeled down in front of me.

“It is alright, child” Much to my surprise, he helped me with the fruit. “You did nothing wrong”

With one hand, he held my upper arm and pulled me to my feet while he balanced the tray, filled once more, with his other hand. As he absently put it over the table, I nodded and wiped my tears in shame.

“You are too kind, monsieur” I sniffed through my nose and dared to look up to him. His blue eyes gently locked with mine as he dedicated me an empathetic smile.

“There is no need for that, you can call me D’Artagnan”

“T-Thank you, D’Artagnan. And please, forgive my tears”

“You needn’t weep over that fruit which you dropped”

Heaving a sigh to calm my nerves and unease, I gently shook my head at him. The musketeer frowned as he observed me with curiosity.

“It is not over the fruit, it is over the king that I weep”

“Why so?”

“Because I realize… he is not the king that I wish him to be”

D’Artagnan paused, never losing his elegant posture and calm demeanor. However, his hand ever so lightly fell over my arm in a comforting gesture.

“What is your name?”

“Marie, monsieur”

“Marie” He nodded his head in a bow. “As do I wish him to be better, yet we must maintain hope”

When he showed me a surprisingly friendly smile for his grave expression, I immediately reciprocated it. D’Artagnan then nodded, announcing he was to leave the room, and so I did a curtsy before he did.

Once again alone in the chambers, I decided to occupy myself with dusting the furniture even though it needed not. At the same time, my mind fervently worked and focused on the ailments of the people of Paris. All the evil that King Louis was bringing his people and that he was not keen on fixing. The hunger, the war, the discontent, even the contempt for the figure that we were to call King. However, that hope that D’Artagnan asked me to have was fading with each passing day that His Majesty refused to become that fair ruler that his people needed and deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider leaving kudos and especially comments, I would love to know your opinion! :)

Unable to contain my alarm, I visibly jumped up at the loud sound of the door violently being shut. I quietly followed the king as he exited his chambers and stopped at the door, watching him storm off into the depths of the spacious castle.

Heaving a trembling sigh, I rubbed my hands against the skirt of my dress in an attempt to keep them from sweating and shaking. My eyes fixed on the spot that Louis had disappeared from, vigilant about his return.

“I am sorry that you had to witness that, mademoiselle” A gentle voice said behind me as the person bearing the bad news to the king exited the room.

“No matter” My eyes followed the musketeer as he positioned himself before me. “I have witnessed his temper quite often, it is no surprise for me now”

The man softly shook his head, making his loose curls to bounce with the movement. Then his fair eyes intently fell upon me.

“Yet you got frightened nonetheless” He observed, his brow furrowing in concern.

I averted my gaze, though I realized my silence was quite eloquent. Many emotions stirred within me at the thought of our king, yet none of them were positive. Only upon serving him closely I had learned of his true nature, for before I had assumed our ruler could not be as bad as it seemed. Being a monarch could not be easy, he surely made difficult decisions to ensure the wellbeing of the French people.

Still, now that I had witnessed firsthand how cruel, cold and tempestuous he was, any admiration or devotion I may have demonstrated him had since vanished. Instead I was left with nothing but contempt and displease towards our regal figure.

“I will not deny that his anger frightens me” I gulped as I begged my hands to stop shaking. “However, it is the future of our country that truly has me concerned”

The man dedicated me an empathetic expression as he watched me, merely nodding when the silence settled.

“Monsieur” I called him just as he took one step forward to resume his duties as a musketeer.

“Andre” He corrected me with a soft smile.

“Andre” I repeated, reciprocating the gesture. “May I ask where did he go?”

“I would assume he went looking for the Captain”

“D’Artagnan?”

“Yes, I expect him to return soon”

“Thank you” I said, trying to prepare myself for the upcoming return of a very upset Louis.

As Andre left with a bow of his head, I waited by the door as I was expected to, prepared to serve the king when he returned and oblige in any of the commands or needs he would impose on me in spite of my growing antipathy of him.

Quite soon I could hear his powerful voice echoing through the walls as the sound of his shoes was accompanied by another pair of feet following him closely. Embracing myself for his wrath, I straightened my back like a musketeer would and tried to stay as still as possible in the hopes that he would not notice me.

“Your Majesty, the people…” There came D’Artagnan, displaying the patience of a saint as he endured the anger of the king as Louis interrupted him.

“The people of Paris” The latter repeated, pausing to emphasize his following words. “Should not break in rioting as they are”

“But, sire-“

“This is the most wonderful city in the world, why would they be unhappy?”

“Because of the wars, Your Majesty” As they both walked by me, only D’Artagnan briefly glanced in my direction to acknowledge my presence. “And the food is starting to run out as well”

Their voices became muffled once they entered the king’s personal chambers and I allowed myself to sigh in relief after being spared from the rage of Louis.

I closed my eyes tight, longing for a better situation. The people of France did not deserve a tyrant in the throne, they deserved a kind and fair soul that would bring cheer to his subjects. Not one that made war, hunger and misery to befall upon them.

As I thought of such an idyllic image, the big doors behind me heavily swung open as I looked over my shoulder to see an upset looking D’Artagnan. He solely nodded at me before he carried on walking, yet I felt the urge to speak to him.

“D’Artagnan, sir” I humbly diverted my gaze down when his eyes fell upon me. “I just wanted to thank you for the other day, you were incredibly kind”

I did wonder if he actually remembered our interaction. Not only had it been several days ago, but I assumed the captain of the musketeers had more important matters to think about that a simple maid he once spoke to.

“Marie, wasn’t it?” He replied, much to my astonishment. “There is no need to thank me, or for any of that, like I previously told you”

I gawked at him, taken aback by his further kind treatment. The fact that he remembered me was heartwarming enough.

“B-But I admire you so much, sir! The musketeers owe my absolute respect, for they valiantly fight against injustice to bring peace to the land. Although, I must say the first musketeers and the story of their deeds does inspire me the most and…” Upon realizing I had startled rambling, I cut my sentence short. “T-Truly, sir, t-the kindness you showed me did nothing but to reinforce my respect for you”

Against all odds, D’Artagnan seemed to find my excitement endearing, for he smiled in response. His tense posture after talking to the king even seemed to relax.

“You have heard of our deeds? Of me and Porthos, Athos and Aramis?”

“Of course! How loyal you were, how skilled and courageous!”

His smile only widened, now acquiring quite a nostalgic hint to it as he possibly evoked those memories with his closest friends as they fought countless battles.

“Forgive me, I am wasting your time. You must be a busy man and surely have matters to attend to”

Instead of heeding my words, D’Artagnan took a step closer to me.

“May I ask you a question?”

“Certainly, sir!”

“I have noticed how your enthusiasm over serving the king has died out with each passing day” The smile I bore froze in my lips at his words, and my glance landed on the ground in shame. “Do you still have faith?”

I dared not respond nor lift my gaze in fear of voicing out my thoughts. Surely, my honest response would be considered treason amongst those who might hear it, including the Captain before me.

“Worry not, child” D’Artagnan’s voice was gentle as he spoke. “Whatever your response is, I will not condemn you for it”

I cautiously looked up to meet with his grave blue eyes, who watched me with a mix of curiosity and caution. I opened my mouth to reply but found the words to be stuck in my throat. Only after I cleared it did I feel confident enough to muster the courage to say it.

“I do not, sir” I felt my lip trembling as I spoke out.

“I feared so” Without any further comments, D’Artagnan turned around.

“Do you?” I risked to ask him in return.

The man paused mid-step, considering whether to answer my daring question or not. Then he slowly looked over his shoulder to me and muttered two simple words.

“I must” Was all he said before he walked away.

As a result, I frowned sadly. Not even the captain of the musketeers, the personal guard of the king who protected him from any and all dangers to his person, seemed to have faith in the goodness in Louis’ heart. Truly, he had showed nothing but arrogance and disdain.

His very voice calling me reminded me of his presence there in the room and hence of my duties.

“Maid!” I did not know if Louis had actually noticed me standing there or if he just expected someone to immediately be at his side at his request, yet I faced the doors.

 

 

Even after all my efforts, I got nothing in return. No matter how hard I had worked, especially that day that I had scrubbed the floors, made the bed and rid every corner of the royal chambers from dust.

It could have been worse as it sometimes was indeed. I certainly did not fancy quietly escorting the king’s lover out when he dismissed them once he had finished with them. It deeply disgusted me how he treated women, like we were but means to his pleasure and nothing more.

Not that I expected the king to be marveled by such work or notice me as anything other than his servant. Yet I would have greatly appreciated a simple ‘thank you’ in acknowledgment.

Quite honestly, I had considered quitting ever since that day that my eagerness for serving the king faded. Yet I dared not, for I had nothing more than this job and no one to help my through such hypothetical hardship. In any case, that would be seen as an act of treason for retreating from my duties toward our king.

I made a curtsy when the aforementioned burst into his chambers, murmuring incoherent thoughts in annoyance about people being incompetent and wasting his precious time. I repressed a sigh as the whole weight of my obligations fell over me. As I realized that I was forced to serve someone that I did not deem worthy nor respected any more.

My heart skipped a beat when Louis slipped and nearly fell. As soon as he recovered his balance, he slowly turned to me. I shrank away from him, realizing my mistake as I had not properly wiped the wet floors and hence caused him to slip.

His icy blue eyes fell upon me with such hatred and contempt that I shivered under his intense glare. His jaw was clenched, and the slow movements he made as he furiously approached me made me gulp in anticipation.

“I could have broken my neck” Louis spat out each word as I forced my glance upon the cleaned floor that had casted his anger upon me.

“My apologies, Your Majesty…” I kneeled in the hopes that it would soothe his anger.

“Your worthless woman, you could have killed me!” I jumped slightly when he raised his voice.

“P-Please, forgive me” Tears welled up in my eyes, even if I did not dare lift my eyes. I jumped yet again when the door suddenly opened in a swift and firm movement.

“What seems to be the matter?” There was D’Artagnan, ever his loyal sentinel, quite calm even though he was clearly puzzled.

“Her incompetence” Louis quickly replied, pointing an accusatory finger at me. “Because of her, I slipped! I could have fallen and-“

D’Artagnan’s eyes fell on me as I nervously wrung the cloth I still held on to in my hands. We exchanged a meaningful glance before he heaved a sigh.

“I’m so terribly sorry…” My shoulders convulsed with the tears that I desperately fought to repress.

“Shush!” Louis exclaimed, causing me to inch further away from him. “Get out of my sight! I don’t ever want to see you again!”

“But, sire…” I loudly gulped at the implications of his words. “P-Please, Your Majesty, I… I beg of you, give me another chance, I… I have nothing else! N-Nothing, no one!”

“You should have thought about that before being so careless!” There was not a trace of empathy nor forgiveness in his cold blue eyes as he continued to stare at me with contempt.

I merely remained on the floor, feeling myself shaking and definitely shedding some tears that came cascading down my eyes and slipping down my cheeks and into the floor. I dared not beg again, for I knew it would only anger the king further and I could possibly not appeal to his humanity in order for him to spare me from his cruelty.

Holding on to my last hope, I lifted my glance until it landed on D’Artagnan. The Captain remained there, stood between the king and myself. Despite his firm posture, there was an evident compassion reflected in his eyes. He reciprocated my glance, but in spite of it all he did not intervene for me. D’Artagnan also realized it would be to no avail.

“Quit your pathetic crying and leave” Louis’ voice was now quite low, yet held such spiteful venom that it forced me to shrink over myself. I yelped when his hand wrapped around my upper arm like an iron clutch and pulled me to my feet. “Get. Out!!”

I whimpered when he pushed me outside of the room, which such force that I only fell to the ground again, painfully landing on my knees. The sound of the doors violently closing echoed around the palace. I could only focus in my own sobbing, in how my body terribly trembled and how my knees ached because of the impact. In addition to that, a heavy void had installed itself in my chest as the realization grew that I was rendered nearly a vagrant.

“Up, come” I got startled when a hand newly wrapped around my arm, tugging at it. Yet I recognized that voice and the gentleness of the gesture.

“D’Artagnan, sir” I looked up at him, allowing him to help me up. “I-I-I beg you, I have nothing and no one… I lived in the palace to assist the king at all t-times!”

“I am sorry” The musketeer nodded to reinforce the honesty of his words. “But I’m afraid there is nothing I can do”

“B-But… But…”

“The king has made his choice”

“What… What am I to do now?”

There was a pause in which D’Artagnan let go of my arm. I shoved my face in my hands as I disconsolately wept there, unable to find any sort of solace. I felt lost as the tension grew in my chest, leaving me even emptier than before.

“Perhaps there is something I can do after all” The Captain’s words were like a beacon of hope in such sudden darkness, so I quickly glanced up to him in expectation.

“If you could, I would be forever grateful, monsieur” The tears froze in my eyes, and so I absently wiped the remnants of them.

“Come” D’Artagnan kindly rested a hand against my back as he guided me outside of the palace. I quietly walked with him, obediently going whenever he indicated me and daring not to ask any questions.

Once in the gardens, the warmth of the sun contributed to easing my anguish as I managed to deeply exhale. Nonetheless, as I watched the beauty surrounding me, I grew quite sad that I would not be allowed in that palace ever again. Perhaps it was for the best.

“Andre” D’Artagnan’s voice surprised me as it broke the silence we had established.

A musketeer, the one I briefly spoke to earlier that day, quickly approached us and intently listened to his orders.

“Yes, Captain?”

“I must tend to some personal matters, it will not take long” His hand was still lightly pressed against my back for guidance and encouragement. “I leave you in charge until my return”

“Very well” Andre replied, nodding in acknowledgement. However, his eyes fell over me and a small yet sympathetic smile was shown in my direction. I did my best to at least dedicate him a weak smile back.

Thus, D’Artagnan and I continued walking as I internally burned with thousands of questions about his plan and hence my fate.

 

 

As we arrived to our destination, I distinguished a unique feeling within me. The desperation and distress I previously felt were overpowered by an intense fiery hatred towards Louis. In all my somewhat brief time serving the king, I had never once witnessed an act of kindness coming from him. Quite honestly, I believed he did not even deserve to be called king in spite of his crown. He was not worthy of such a title, for a king must be fair and just, and he was neither.

We found ourselves before a quite humble and simple construction, yet not nearly lacking nor in poor state. I could hear water nearby as a river gently flew, and we were surrounded everywhere by the calm stillness of nature in which some farm animals stayed. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

As D’Artagnan’s hand reclaimed its place in my back, he guided me towards the entrance. There, he knocked on the door and patiently waited. I anxiously awaited as well as I wondered where he had brought me. Before I could further overthink the possibilities, the door swung open to reveal an older man.

“Aramis” D’Artagnan immediately spoke up.

The breath hitched in my throat at the mention of such name. Aramis? The musketeer? His close friend? One part of the four part legend? One of the famous three musketeers?

“D’Artagnan” Aramis was visibly surprised as his brown eyes travelled from him and then to me in astonishment. “To what do I owe your visit?”

“I must ask for a favor, old friend” D’Artagnan began. “This is Marie, she was a maid of the king-“

“No” Aramis immediately replied. “Say no more, I will not fix the king’s mishaps”

“It is not like that. She is alone, and lost her home in the palace” His friend calmly explained. “My conscience would not rest at peace knowing she was to suffer such a fate”

Meanwhile, I stood by his side, still as a statue. I dared not to speak a single word as I was wrapped in the sheer shock that the situation brought me. D’Artagnan knew but my name and he was standing there, asking the great Aramis to take me in? Indeed, I did not expect Aramis to accept for I would not ask such of him.

“While I am not surprised that the king would do such a vile thing to a poor girl” His eyes landed on me before returning to D’Artagnan. “I am not fit to shelter her”

“You are now a priest, is it not kindness that you proclaim? Generosity and solidarity?”

The two friends carefully stared at one another. I did not move still.

“She has a good heart and immense patience, she is fit to stay here” D’Artagnan dedicated Aramis a slightly amused glance before he regained his usual grave demeanor. “And she is also quite hardworking and devoted”

“I…” When I remembered that I had nowhere to go, I decided to speak up. However, my throat felt dry and I had to try once more. “I would be forever in your debt if you found the goodness inside you to take me in, monsieur”

Aramis watched me for a moment, possibly considering it. I bit my bottom lip in anticipation to his decision.

“Does she truly have nowhere to go?”

“No, she does not”

Only a few seconds of silence followed, yet my heart raced in anguish at the resolution.

“Very well…” Aramis put a hand over my shoulder and guided me inside. “She can stay”

“Thank you, Aramis” D’Artagnan smiled ever so lightly. “May God repay you”

They exchanged a head nod, and as D’Artagnan changed his footing preparing to leave, I timidly reached out to hold his arm. Taken aback by such gesture, he stared at me.

“D’Artagnan” I began, profoundly moved by his actions. “Thank you, sire. Truly, I will never in my lifetime be able to repay you for your kindness, as well as that of your friend. I owe all of you a great debt”

Aramis’ hand over my shoulder gently patted me in recognition. In turn, D’Artagnan showed me a small smile once more.

“I am only happy I could be of assistance, Marie”


	3. Chapter 3

A smile found its way to my lips in spite of it all as I picked up the bottle and went to reunite with them. At the sound of the door opening, they lifted their heads to look at me.

“Ah” Aramis clapped in response. “There you are”

I walked to the table they were seated around and put the bottle of wine on top of it, looking from one to the other.

“While you were immensely kind towards me, Aramis, and I am happy to assist you” I absently gathered the bread crumbs that carelessly lay on the table and turned to him. “Shall I remind you, I am no longer a maid?”

“No” Porthos replied, portraying a wide and quite stupid grin. “You are a nuisance and a distraction”

“And you are quite rude, monsieur” I tapped his arm with the back of my hand.

“Thank you, dear” Aramis softly laughed, holding the bottle up in my direction before he opened it and poured the contents on a glass.

I sat down by them, and I politely rejected the food Porthos was offering me, for Aramis piqued my interest. That day he was quite absent and pensive, though I knew not the reason. Perhaps it had to do with D’Artagnan’s recent visit and the call for Aramis coming from Louis.

No matter what afflicted him, I was concerned for Aramis. I had been with Aramis and Porthos for nearly a year now, and I knew he was not one to forget himself into distant thoughts. As time passed, I had grown fond of both him and Porthos, for they became not only the closest thing I had to a family, but also my mentors. If I admired them before as the glorious figures and legends that were two of the three grand musketeers, now that I experienced their kindness and fondness myself, I did even more than before.

“Aramis” I gently lay my hand atop his forearm, regaining his attention. “Are you alright?”

“Yes” Porthos agreed. “You seem deep in thought”

Aramis hesitated as his brown eyes went from his friend to me, softly patting my hand before I retracted it. Then he took a deep breath and briefly shook his head.

“I have quite a lot in my mind”

“Is that all?”

“No… I’m afraid I am the bearer of bad news”

“Well… what is it?” I inquired in anguish. “What happened?”

“It was Raoul, the son of Athos” Aramis heaved a sad sigh. “He… perished in battle”

I gasped and looked over to Porthos as though he would be able to soothe my distress as he often did with his optimistic personality and lively mood. Despite his glum attitude as of late, he was still quite the source of positivity around me. Yet not that time, not with the news of the loss of Raoul.

“Raoul?” I uttered, although my voice felt quite shaky.

Aramis nodded his head yes, a gesture cruel as the reminder of such a terrible occurrence.

I had only met Raoul once as his father visited us with the delightful news: Raoul and his romantic companion, a lovely woman called Christine, were soon to be husband and wife. Quite frankly, the visit had only been so as the boy had made the decision of asking her hand in marriage and he was confident in that her answer would be yes.

Although I had never met Christine, I was sure that she was beautiful and kind and that she would make Raoul happy until death did them apart. Athos himself seemed happy with the news, clearly enough to pay us a visit even though I had never before even seen him, despite living with two of his three closest friends.

Thinking back to that time deeply saddened me as I was reminded of the death of Raoul. Upon our single interaction I had learned he was friendly, polite and honestly incredibly charming. I had wished him and his soon to be bride nothing but joy and I truly meant it. But now… he had died, so young… Just when he was about to happily marry…

I could not begin to imagine the grief that Christine must have felt. Even my own pain was great and I did not know him nearly as well. And poor Athos… To lose a son… I believed there was no worse affliction than such heartbreak.

“What…?” I involuntarily gulped as I watched Aramis. “What happened to him?”

“He was called to the front” Aramis averted his gaze, grimacing in sympathy to the misfortune. “Even though he had already served, the king…”

“Louis?” I tensed up at the mention of him. “Was he responsible for this?”

“How could he not…” Porthos muttered behind me, pushing his food away from him.

“As it seems, the king grew infatuated of his fiancée” Was all the explanation needed.

My hands weakly tightened into fists as the sorrow fought with the burning anger that threatened to gain dominance within me. With each passing day, the king inflicted more pain upon his subjects when he was to ensure their safety and wellbeing.

“How did you know?” Porthos stupidly asked. “Did Athos tell you?”

“No” Was Aramis’ only response. I closely watched him, intrigued by his cryptic behavior, yet he suddenly stood from his chair. “I must go”

Neither Porthos nor I asked him where, and as I could not speak for Porthos, I myself felt quite curious about Aramis’ mysterious escapades, for he often excused himself as such. On an instinct, I stood up after him and watched his every move as he left.

My glance fell over Porthos, who was dwelling on his affliction as he blankly stared at the table before him. His reaction reminded me of the subject at hand, briefly diverted by my curiosity, and saddened me once more.

“The… king” I mockingly spat out the last word, tightly clinging on to the edge of the table. “All he ever does is inflict suffering”

Porthos did not reply nor did he look up, for all he did was sigh.

“How must Athos feel?” Tears arrived to my eyes, and I averted my gaze in shame as I did not want Porthos to watch me cry. “If this is the pain _I_ hold in my heart, how terrible must be _his_ pain?”

Quite suddenly, Porthos stood up in a rather sharp movement and gracelessly wrapped his arms around me to comfort me. I embraced the friendly affection and rested my head atop his shoulder, doing my best to put a stop to my sobbing.

“I was content when D’Artagnan brought me. Aramis showed kindness in taking me in and allowing me to stay with you and him” I rapidly babbled, feeling as though my emotions were out of control and they poured out like an avalanche. “Yet I feel nothing but grief in recent times. Louis seems to find a way to bring misery upon me and the people I care about even from a distance”

“There is no shame in crying, Marie” Came his deep voice. “Only in concealing one’s feelings”

I was shocked by such unexpected and wise statement, yet I recovered and used those words to inspire me instead. I gently pulled away and wiped my tears with a forced smile.

“Forgive me, Porthos… It’s just… These days I cannot find comfort, for when I start finding happiness again, even if the most trivial of things, it is cruelly snatched away from me”

“I understand how you feel…” Was all he said, and although I had certainly noticed that fault in his optimism, it had never been as clear as now.

I feebly fell atop the chair, weakly sitting there as I recovered from my emotional state. Porthos patted his hand against my shoulder before abandoning the room, leaving me to gather my strength on my own, knowing me to need a moment.

I allowed more tears to fall, yet I knew not whether those were tears of sadness any longer, for I recognized a vaguely familiar feeling of contempt and hatred directed to the villain responsible for such a tragedy.

 

 

Days passed, and yet my heart did not recover from the blow received upon learning about Raoul’s passing. I busied myself with the tedious chores that I always refused to go back to. I made the beds, swept the floors, and put order in every single chamber until the entire place was tidy and clean. And even then, my weary mind insisted on returning to sad thoughts, primarily to the situation of France as we had isolated from it. The people suffered from hunger, yet Aramis accomplished to ensure there was plenty of food for all of us that inhabited that plot. There were wars roaring out there and yet we turned our heads to the other side to the fallen soldiers like valiant Raoul, if only to spare our hearts from bearing any more strife.

I sat down on one of the chairs around the very table that we were sitting in just when Aramis brought the bad news. I shook my head upon seeing I was inevitably falling in a spiral of self-pity and I refused to dwell on it.

Yet, as I had told Porthos, I could not bring myself to be optimistic as of late. The situation of my beloved country and its tyrant king was terrible enough, although my lack of purpose seemed to only worsen my pessimistic state. I could relate to Porthos’ misery when he insisted that he had been rendered useless, despite not having being a former musketeer like himself. Yet at the palace I thought I had been doing some good, I personally served Louis in trying to keep him comfortable and happy. No matter that I was torn away from there, for being a maid did not make me happy anymore.

I had been in awe when D’Artagnan, one of the people I admired the most, brought me to Aramis and in time allowed me to meet Porthos and Athos as well. And still I wondered, was I destined to move idly within those four walls with no bigger task than to occasionally clean after ourselves? Even though there were other women with us that helped in that endeavor, even though I cohabited with such honorable men that inspired me and I liked to consider myself their friend after having known each other for so long.

On the contrary, these glum emotions had found their place within my heart and refused to abandon me as they tightly clung on to my chest. As I tirelessly fought them only to be defeated by them. And I did not like to experience that at all.

I stood to my feet in an attempt to shush my busy mind, yet it was a complicated task. Much to my content, Aramis then walked into the room, though apparently surprised to witness me standing there with nothing to do.

Both he and Porthos watched me as I did too, examining their outdoors garments and mentally questioning what they were thinking about.

“Marie” Aramis spoke up, thankfully breaking the terribly loud silence that settled in the room and that profoundly anguished me. “Is something the matter?”

“No…” I met with his brown eyes in an inquiring look. “May I ask where you are going?”

“No, you may not” As his expression hardened, I averted my gaze as rarely was Aramis ill-mannered with me. Yet he grew aware of his rude demeanor and attempted to mend it. “I am sorry, but I cannot say”

I opened my mouth, adamant about trying at least once more. A gnawing feeling grew in my gut.

“We are meeting with Athos and D’Artagnan” Porthos explained before I could formulate my question. Aramis chastised him with a harsh glare, to which the latter replied in his defense. “It is Marie we are talking to”

“I… I will not ask what the reason behind such encounter is, for I understand it is a private matter” I decided not to meddle in, fearing to upset Aramis. “Though I must ask this one question… is everything alright?”

Porthos warily watched Aramis as we both expected an answer from him. The latter’s expression softened as his hands fell on my upper arms.

“It will be alright” Came his response, quite confidently. “Worry not, Marie”

“But…”

“If this shall help soothe your anguish, I will say that we are not to blindly charge into death”

“Well… All I ask is that you look after yourselves” My eyes fell upon Porthos as well, to which he gently nodded.

“As should you, dear” Aramis accompanied his kind words with a fond gesture as his hands rubbed up and down my upper arms. “You looked terribly tired”

“No matter” I retreated upon his attentive and quite fatherly stare. “I am alright”

“Then we must go, child” He gently squeezed my arms before letting go of me and quickly navigating across the room. “You needn’t concern yourself with our endeavor, we will only be talking”

I nodded my head in recognition and fought to display a smile as they left the room. Nonetheless, their absence reminded me that they were resolved to a secret endeavor in which it was necessary to reunite the old group of the four musketeers. Nearly equally distressing was the fact that my thoughts returned to me, rendering me in an apathetic state yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get really interesting! Please leave kudos and comments if you're enjoying the story! :D

The house was empty, causing my thoughts to echo louder in my head. I had run out of chores to complete to keep my mind busy, and the absence of the comforting and familiar presence of both Aramis and Porthos did nothing but to intensify my anguish.

Aramis and Porthos continued to disappear for long periods of time, marching on to their mysterious endeavors as they still refused to explain to me what it was that they were doing. I could only venture to believe that they were to do something dangerous. That belief was only reinforced with their secrecy on the matter.

I feared for their lives, aware of the fact that even D’Artagnan being the youngest, none of them were as spry as they once were. Every day I awaited in agony, scared that they might not come back and that whatever their endeavor, it had claimed their souls. Precisely because of this, I was relieved beyond belief when Aramis and Porthos returned.

“Bonjour, Marie” The latter greeted me, a bit brighter than usual.

“Welcome back” I smiled, quite genuinely.

Aramis turned to me as well, bearing a gentle smile, yet the gesture froze in his mouth when his eyes fell on me.

“Good God, child” He did not waste one second in taking ahold of my chin, tilting my head to the side and to the sunlight coming through the window, in order to take a closer look at my face. “You look terribly pale!”

I gently shoved him away, mindlessly waving a hand in the air.

“What is wrong?” Porthos asked me too, positioning himself beside his friend.

“Nothing is wrong” I refused to meet with their worried glances.

“These days I have seen you doing nothing but work!”

“I thought you were not our maid, Marie”

“And I am not” Quite vexed, I clicked my tongue as I looked up to Aramis, a reaction he possibly anticipated. I sat down with a sigh. “I… simply worry and there is not much to do to distract myself”

“Don’t be stupid” He snickered. “No matter, you must look after yourself”

“I agree!” Porthos sat at the table with me. “Eat, and drink!”

Aramis groaned in annoyance at his friend’s offering of wine, which I politely declined. I did, however, accept the bread and the meat. I had not noticed earlier, but I was quite hungry.

Although I ate with quite the appetite, I noted that Porthos did not indulge in such pleasure, no matter how much of a glutton he had been ever since I knew him. I questioned whether his apparent gleeful exterior was but a farce for my sake, and I did not like that thought at all. The situation was taking a toll in all of us in different ways, and so whatever their vital endeavor was, I hoped it would remedy any anguish that, as myself, they could be experiencing.

“Now, I want no more of that feeble nonsense” Aramis grew ahold of my chin once more, quite fatherly. When our glances met, he raised his eyebrows as to emphasize his words.

“You are right, of course” I managed a faint smile, frankly determined to oblige.

“Good” He moved to tap Porthos’ shoulder before looking back to me. “Now we must go, we are to meet with Athos”

I was relieved that at the very least they did not hide they were planning something after all, although I was surprised that D’Artagnan did not accompany them this time. Was he not interested in whatever ploy they had at hand? Anyhow, it made me feel nearly like an equal, as though they respected me enough to admit there was a secret. Despite the fact that it seemed far too dangerous for me to be involved.

The two of them headed for the door, yet Aramis stopped at the threshold.

“And if you must do something to distract yourself, Marie, pray” He reminded me before exiting the chambers. “Do not tire yourself with mindless chores”

“Yes, Aramis, praying is always the answer” I carefully told him, aware of his tireless longing for forgiveness and compassion, yet I knew not the true reason behind it.

“Not always, I’m afraid…” Was his only cryptic answer.

Porthos and I exchanged a quick glance at our friend’s words, although we did not say anything else. Then they were both gone.

 

 

Despite what I told Aramis and my honest attempts at recovering a routine and regaining some cheerfulness, I still felt quite glum. Adamant about abandoning my resolve to behave like a maid in an attempt to occupy myself with different matters, I resigned to stay still. I sat on the stairs, feebly leaning my head on the wall as the cold stone freshened up my weary mind and glum thoughts. I heaved a sigh and wringed my hands in anguish, wondering what I could do to end my strife.

That life had definitely stopped being enough for me. The lack of a purpose shocked me and paralyzed me, almost forcing me to relate to Porthos’ apathy and thirst for vitality and joy, yet there was none in either of our lives. He did his best to protect me by concealing those emotions around me, I realized, but I could see through him. Aramis’ general vexation around his friend was also a telltale.

Their company, however, had stopped being enough as well. Porthos’ jokes were brief to none as of late, and Aramis seemed far too preoccupied to indulge in the pleasure of conversation anymore. I was quite lonely, and hence I isolated myself further to escape such feeling. There was no logic in my actions yet I could not avoid them.

“Marie” A vaguely familiar voice got me out of my thoughts.

I looked behind me to a tall figure towering over me and I gasped in surprise at the sight of him. None other than the former musketeer, the legend, Athos. I had honestly forgotten Porthos and Aramis were to encounter with him. In addition, I did not suspect that they would return here, all three of them. The three musketeers.

“Athos!” I quickly rose to my feet and dedicated him a brief curtsy. “It is fantastic to see you!”

“Please” Despite the tiredness in his expression and the sadness in his eyes, he showed me a small smile. “There is no need for that, Marie”

During our last encounter –also our first –, Athos had made it clear as well, as soon as I showcased my admiration for him. He had also been incredibly welcoming and friendly even though he did not know me.

“Forgive me, but you do know I greatly admire and respect you. Just as much as I do Aramis, Porthos and D’Artagnan”

His soft expression hardened at the mention of the latter. Remembering the news about what happened to Raoul and the musketeer’s passivity on the matter, I wondered whether I should give Athos my condolences, but I believed it best not to remind him any further of such a tragedy. His heart must have been broken enough as it was.

“You must admire them indeed” He said softly, nearly regaining his smile. Nearly. “If you had been helping them and living with them all this time”

I smiled too, knowing that he fondly meant that they could be quite obnoxious, or at the very least stubborn. He wasn’t wrong, for Porthos and Aramis did argue often, but it did not change my admiration and respect for the greatest musketeers of all France. They were the real symbols of valor, honor, courage and kindness. Their efforts and sacrifices had protected our country for years and yet they asked for nothing in return.

It made me wish that our ‘beloved’ Louis was more like them, as much as he called himself king. I still remembered his arrogance, his prejudice, his hubris and disdain. How his cold blue eyes fell over me with contempt. I would never forget that icy blue of his eyes.

“May I ask why you were looking for me?”

“I merely wanted to say hello” He watched me with a paternal look. “It had been too long since our last encounter”

I was shocked that he was possibly making Aramis and Porthos wait and went out of his way to look for me. I never suspected he had grown fond of me already, but perhaps they had been speaking of me to him. His fondness warmed my heart, and so I opened my mouth to reply, but Athos was already walking away. He merely nodded his head at me and carried on with what he was doing. His presence alone piqued my curiosity, as the four musketeers had further drifted away as of late.

D’Artagnan still tended to the king, protecting him at all times. Porthos seemed to distract himself with the usual pleasures of the flesh even though he seemed as saddened as myself in such days as these. Aramis remained faithful to his new position as a priest. And lastly, Athos had been looking after his son Raoul, although his loss must have given him a new purpose, or perhaps he sought one.

Suspicion arose in my heart and in my mind at their new reunion, and hence I silently followed Athos to the room in which he locked himself. Gulping as the guilt of listening to their private conversation occupied my stomach, I leaned my ear closer to the door.

I could hear the voices of them all: Athos, Porthos and Aramis. Although I wasn’t in the room with them, I could nearly feel the tension held in the air as their grave voices filled the silence.

“So are we ready?”

“Yes”

“When?”

“We must do it tomorrow” Aramis solemnly said. “If we are to use his aid in dethroning the king, we must make haste and go”

“To the Bastille, so quickly?” Porthos exclaimed in quite an outrage. “Have you considered it?”

“I have!” Aramis replied with strong determination.

“Then we shall” Athos approved, as the sound of footsteps echoed around the empty chamber. “And in doing so, save an innocent man”

“We will stay here today and prepare, and tomorrow we depart”

Save an innocent man? The Bastille? Dethroning the king?! As I suspected, this unexpected reunion carried more weight than it seemed and so did their secret endeavor. After Athos’ long absence, he had returned suddenly, yet it wasn’t merely three friends reuniting, it was the very foundation of the musketeers rebirthing from the ashes like a phoenix. Not only that, but they were plotting to send Louis off and away from the throne, a noble mission as he was poison for the crown and the nation of France. A newfound excitement grew in my heart at the thought of witnessing their old days of glory once again.

I got quite startled when the door suddenly swung open to reveal Aramis staring at me in shock.

“Marie…” His surprise soon developed into resignation and disappointment.

Porthos didn’t seem surprised to realize I was listening either. Athos, on the other hand, watched me with curiosity. I stared at him too yet said nothing, for when I spoke I directed my words to the three of them.

“A-After…” I contained myself just before I could make mention of Raoul’s name, also leaving behind my bashful tone and replacing it with a confident one. “After all that happened, I assumed there must be a good reason for your reunion. I could not stand not knowing anymore”

“What is it you seek, child?” Aramis asked instead of considering confirming whether I had been listening or not, for he knew the answer to that already.

“I seek nothing, I merely offer my services, Aramis” Realizing Athos and Porthos both would understand my reasons, my eyes fell over them. “I want to help”

Aramis sighed, knowing me well enough to realize I would persist on my endeavor. Holding his glance as to show my determination, I patiently waited for his response.

“May I ask why are you so persistent on helping?”

“There is not one reason alone. I may selfishly hold grudges against our ‘king’ and wish to dethrone him” My eyes fell on Athos, who nodded before I turned my gaze to Porthos. “Or I may seek a purpose to keep me focused in such hard times of war and hunger”

Porthos nodded, and so did Athos once more. My eyes finally fell on Aramis before me, whose jaw was tight and his hard brown eyes examined me.

“Or, after all, I may want to aid an innocent man and rid him from his unfair imprisonment” Despite the fact that I knew not his exact reason, Aramis was always talking about forgiveness. Perhaps compassion was a good enough reason to persuade him.

After a brief pause, Aramis finally nodded his head once, allowing me to help them in their mission. I concealed a smile by bowing my head down in gratitude.

“You are not to fight alongside us” He finally announced. “It is far too dangerous, and you are not prepared for such a battle”

“Perhaps” Aware of the fact that, if I wanted to convince him, I needed to oblige, I did. “Yet there must be some other way in which I can help”

After being surrounded by musketeers for more than a year, I had learned how to wield a sword and use it to defend myself, as they had showed me at my request. Certainly not to the point of feeling safe enough with it to protect me and my friends were we to need it in a fortified place such as the Bastille. Nonetheless, I hoped they trusted me enough to aid them in rescuing this innocent man, as I was adamant in my decision.

That opportunity appeared to be fate, it seemed important as by aiding them I would remedy so many of the wrongs in my life. I would assist not only my beloved country, but also my friends. It was my purpose.

“He will be frightened upon his arrival” Athos spoke up, in doing so breaking the silence. “He shall appreciate your gentle care”

That was a start, and so I obliged and allowed them to see my smile.

“I will willing do so”

 

 

I prayed for hours after their departure to the Bastille. They were in disguise, they had a carefully developed plan, the assistance of Aramis’ Jesuits and allies would avoid them arising any suspicion, and so they would succeed. Nonetheless, my heart ached at the thought of losing them were something to go wrong. As a result I prayed, like I had promised Aramis I would in place of overworking myself. I prayed until my eyes hurt when I opened them after such long time shut in plea. Until my heart leaped up at the distant sound of a carriage that announced the result of their risqué mission. Either they had returned safe and sound or someone had in their place, bearing the news of their imprisonment.

I quickly looked out the window, so relieved upon seeing the three men walking out of the carriage with a fourth person, that I felt quite lightheaded for a brief second. My hands trembled in anticipation and anxiety as I impatiently waited for them to reunite with me.

As fast as my legs allowed me, I exited the room just in time to see them marching up the stairs. Aramis nodded his head at me before he continued leading the march to one of the rooms, followed by the mysterious figure and Athos. Porthos followed in tow, yet I urgently held him by the arm before he could walk inside the room behind them.

“Porthos, please” I urged him, meeting with his curious eyes. “Tell me, did everything go as planned?”

“Yes” He replied in quite a hurry. “Be ready, you are to clean him up after the mask is off”

I nodded in response, letting go of him and allowing him to reunite with the rest. My heart still raced inside my chest as I quickly moved to gather the tools I would need for my task.

Just as I was reaching for the jug to fill it with water, a nerve-wrecking sound forced me to a halt. It had been a metallic sound followed by terrified grunting. I assumed they were chiseling the mask off, and the mental image accompanied by the actual sounds caused my heart to shrink and cringe. Making an effort to focus, I filled the jug and put it over a tray.

Heaving a deep breath, I paused to recover from my nervous state. They had returned, they were alive and well. That sound was still quite jarring, but I tried to remember it was an attempt to help him.

I moved to another chamber looking for a mirror, also distancing myself from the awful sound as I did. Upon finally finding a mirror, I only picked up a large piece of cloth and returned to the room to put those items together in the tray with the jug of water.

A thud in the other room startled me, yet the door soon opened as I approached it. Both Aramis and Porthos exited, and I could nearly feel the tension contained in that room and rid from it as they left it. As they both approached me, I noticed Porthos was completely silent, only shaking his head at what he just witnessed and not taking notice of my presence. Aramis appeared to be just as affected, yet he did look at me.

“Is he alright?” I placed a hand against his forearm to gather his attention.

“He has fainted, it was quite a shock for him” He soon averted his gaze. “Athos is trying to revive him”

“I cannot imagine the distress he has experienced” My hand pressed against my chest as my heart ached for him.

“Wait in the hallway” Aramis changed the subject, refusing to meet with my eyes for the very first time since I knew him. “Athos will call you when you are needed. Once you are done, send him to us”

I gently squeezed his forearm before nodding and letting go of him. Hence, I picked up the tray and walked to the hallway, awaiting Athos’ call to clean that man up.

 

 

A man in an iron mask. Porthos had explained it to me while we waited for Athos to call upon me. It wasn’t just any man, but one which had spent six years imprisoned in the Bastille and within an iron mask that concealed his features. Six years in isolation and uncertainty. The fact that he would be frightened was but an understatement. He also must have felt lost, astonished and relieved all at once. I could not start to understand the many emotions that certainly stirred within him.

I paced up and down the hallway once I was left alone, items still in hand as I waited for them to announce that he was ready to be cleaned up. After his mask was taken off and he had unfortunately fainted from shock, Athos had taken him to the room and was likely easing his anxiety.

“Marie” Came the latter’s soft voice, quitting my pacing.

I nodded, already aware of what he wanted me to do, and proceeded to approach him. My heart started racing at the thought of meeting such a mysterious man, of seeing him for the first time after he had worn that iron mask for so long. I could only imagine how his appearance was after that, and I prepared myself for the impact it would have on me.

“She will clean you up” Athos told the man inside the room just as I made it to the threshold. “She won’t harm you, she’s here to help”

I came in and immediately stopped at the sight of him, startled by his appearance even more so than I anticipated. As he sat on the chair, enveloped by one of Athos’ garments, the man weakly looked down as he played with his own hands. His tawny hair was filthy and stiff, covering his entire face. Under it, I could only discern his blue eyes and his dirty pale skin.

Poor soul. I was honestly glad that I did not witness when they chiseled the mask off him. And to think that he did nothing to deserve such cruel punishment. Before I could stare too much, I averted my eyes not to rattle him.

“Thank you…” He said to Athos, though, in such a soft and small voice that my heart ached in compassion. “Thank you for your kindness”

As Athos exited the room, I approached the man, despite the fact that judging by how he softly looked down to his own lap, it would be more accurate to call him a boy. He also appeared to be young, and he couldn’t be any older than myself. He appeared incredibly vulnerable and small, nearly hunched over himself.

I gulped as I shortened the distance between us, yet he didn’t look up, of which I was partly glad as I did not wish to upset him with my staring. I stuttered for several seconds, unable to look away from him, until I finally settled the tray on the table and my eyes darted to the container of water and the fabric which I would use to clean him.

“I…” I began, truly unsure of how to address him. “I can start with your hands, if I may”

Cleaning his hair would probably be quite challenging and arduous and I might pull at it on accident as I did, so I preferred to first eliminate any filth from his hands that he had accumulated on them during his long imprisonment on the Bastille.

Without a word, he lifted them up and off his lap and offered them to me, keeping his glance down. Trying to be as gentle and slow as I possibly could not to startle him, I took his hands in mine. They were incredibly soft and tender, and he didn’t seem startled by the contact. It was a good start.

“Can you tell me your name?” I thought it was a fair question, yet I paused awaiting his reply as I began kindly rubbing his hands with the fabric drenched in water.

“P-Phillippe” As soon as I was finished with one hand, he immediately offered me his other one, never meeting my eyes.

“You are safe here, Phillippe, I promise you” I told him in an attempt to reassure him on his certain restlessness. “I am glad you are free now”

It was hard to tell under all that hair, but I thought he frowned a little as he nodded. He refused to hold my glance in spite it all, and I did not blame him for it.

I paused to push the fabric into the water again to rid it from any of the dirt that I cleaned off his hands. Then I looked back to him and softly cleared my throat.

“Now I will move on to your hair and face, is that alright?” As all answer, he nodded once more. I gingerly pushed his hair back to reveal his face and started to rub it with the wet fabric. “I might pull at it on accident and I apologize in advance, but I will try to be gentle”

Phillippe didn’t move as I carefully cleaned his hair, occasionally pausing to wet the fabric on the water and carry on my task once more. He merely heaved a sigh once, otherwise he remained still and his eyes lingered on his hands, now clean.

The silence filled the room, and although it made me quite uncomfortable, I did not break it. I understood that he needed some time and space, and pestering him with questions or blabbering chatter was not necessary. And so, we remained silent as I cleaned his hair and carefully rubbed his face. Time passed in silence, only the faraway sound of the three musketeers downstairs audible in the distance.

“Thank you” He said all of a sudden, finally lifting his glance just as I was nearly finished. “Thank all of you, for everything you are doing for me”

“There is no need to thank us, Phillippe” The thought that he might not have heard his own name in such a long time nearly broke my heart, and so I wanted to address him. “Or at the very least, certainly not me”

As I reciprocated his glance, I realized he was ready. There was no hair in his face now, and it was all clean as long tufts gently framed his countenance. His skin, now rid of any of all that sweat and dirt, looked pale. There were bags under his eyes and his lips were dry. His blue eyes pierced me as I took a deep breath, overwhelmed by the sight.

To distract myself from the uncanny resemblance to Louis, I delicately grabbed some tufts of his hair and pushed them back so it wouldn’t fall over his eyes.

“Is something the matter?” His soft expression turned into a frown.

I forced myself to look at him, refusing to let the so called king upset me even in his absence. I remained silent as my eyes fell over Phillippe’s face, and found with a comforting sight. I didn’t see Louis in him anymore, despite their likeness.

Perhaps they looked exactly alike, but they were clearly not the same person. But most importantly, those eyes weren’t his. Unlike Louis’ cold, arrogant eyes, Phillippe’s showed tenderness, kindness and curiosity. They portrayed warmth and were dripping with sweetness with every minor glance, even with the vulnerability reflected in them at that very moment. That blue warmth was comforting as his gaze lingered on me and unexpectedly brought me hope.

“No” I finally replied, softly smiling at him. “Only… It is lovely to see, you look better”

He dedicated me a weak smile of his own, making me wonder how long it had been since he last smiled. It was clearly an unsure and hesitant gesture.

“They will receive you now” Taken aback by the effect his softness had on me, I faced my back to him, moved by such expressive eyes. A feeling close to fear and repulse had struck me when I saw Louis in him, yet it was instantly replaced by fondness and empathy when his warm blue eyes stared at me kindly. “And will likely answer all of your questions”

I looked through the window, seeing the three of them down there talking. They were holding Porthos up, which told me he must have been in an apathetic mood yet again.

“Aramis!” I called him, immediately gathering his attention. “I’m finished”

He nodded and so I felt obligated to face Phillippe again, and with it all the strange emotions that his mere presence stirred within me. He watched me softly, presenting a question with his mere gaze.

“They are on their way” I dedicated him a gentle smile. “You have nothing to fear, they are good men”

Phillippe nodded, and so I walked to the door wondering if they were arriving yet or not.

“Again, thank you” His words surprised me, causing me to turn to him as there were no traces of them yet. “Thank you very much for your help”

“Again, it was my pleasure” I leaned on the doorframe and sweetly smiled. “Honestly, I wish I could help you further”

The sound of three pair of feet growing closer gathered my attention as I saw Athos, Porthos and Aramis arriving and taking their time in sitting down at the table. The latter noticed me peeking from the door and nodded to me.

“There they are” I walked over to him and gently held on to his arm, pulling him up. “They are waiting for you”

Phillippe walked to the door even after I stopped holding his arm, yet paused at the threshold and faced me.

“May I ask for your name?” Came his tender voice, accompanied by the warm look in his blue eyes.

“Marie” A smile crept on to my lips as I restlessly walked closer and opened the door for him. “My name is Marie”

“Thank you for your gentleness, Marie” With that and an appreciative nod, he left the room.

Still bearing the smile in my mouth, I looked outside and followed him with my glance until he sat down. Even though Aramis’ eyes were focused on Phillippe, I noticed Athos’ worn quite an amused expression as he watched me. I immediately erased the smitten smile from my lips.

Porthos, in turn, winked an eye at me, tapping his ear as to tell me that I was allowed to listen even if the conversation was private and secret. Or perhaps it was his way of telling me that, although I wasn’t supposed to, I would find interesting information about Phillippe and their endeavor if I were to eavesdrop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the actual correct spelling of 'Phillippe' but I write it like that because it's shown in the movie as such in D'Artagnan's note to Aramis, Athos and Porthos at the end of the movie and decided to go with that spelling :P

It turned to night, yet all that new information was quite overwhelming, and so I was trying to take it all in still. Only Aramis had known all those facts, keeping Porthos, Athos and myself in the dark. About Phillippe’s existence, about the complexity of his plan, about his own sin in being responsible for the boy’s fate.

And after all, Phillippe was not a nobody like he thought himself to be. He was the son of the old King and the Dowager Queen, he was the twin brother of Louis. The crown was his birthright as it was Louis’. And they expected him to take the place of his brother and pretend to be him, to become king even though all he had known most of his life was loneliness and despair. It was a terrible leap.

It was too much to accept at once, and a painful turn in my stomach instantly caused me to regret ever learning about the matter. In an effort to calm myself, I summoned the feeling of hope and eagerness that had taken over me at the possibility of a new purpose, of an important endeavor.

“You had to listen, Marie” Aramis’ voice startled me so badly that I jumped in my seat.

I recognized a brief apology in his eyes for having startled me, yet he did not openly voice it. He lingered on his stubborn demeanor as a punishment for my snooping.

“I needed to know” Was my only reply. Not an elaborate speech, not a determined excuse.

“What troubles you, my child?” Aramis’ stern demeanor immediately dropped as he sat by me, and only then did I look into his eyes.

“It is quite a lot to take in” I shrugged one shoulder to take importance out of my daze. “And that poor soul… I cannot help but to feel sympathy for him”

“You must detest me after I inflicted such cruelty upon him” Aramis sighed tiredly, and I could truly tell the effect of his age in his exhausted expression. “An innocent man”  

“No, I…” Aramis did not have a choice, and while his actions were terrible, he always had the security of his country in mind. I understood his motives in spite of it all. “You… Aramis, you have tried to make amends ever since that awful day”

“I seek his forgiveness, and that of God” He desperately wrapped his hand around the crucifix that always hung around his neck and over his chest. “Yet I do not wish for you to regard me as a monster”

“I do not” I gently lay my hand atop of his. “I regard you as the kind man that gave me a home and a family when I had nothing else”

Aramis managed a small smile in gratitude for my forgiveness, something that he had longed for despite it not being from the right person. But I assumed it was a beginning for his soul to heal. After that, he leaned his back on the chair and deeply exhaled, rubbing a hand across his face in further exhaustion.

“I would like to comfort him, though I don’t know how” I spoke up to break the loud silence, also changing the subject for my friend’s sake. “Should I go see him?”

Aramis watched me for a moment, yet he paused and did not move at first.

“He shall appreciate the comfort of your company” Was all I needed to hear to stand to my feet.

As I walked to Phillippe’s room, I rummaged through my thoughts in search of words of comfort. Or perhaps on a subject that would distract him from any possible bad thoughts. Yet Aramis interrupted me as I arrived at the threshold.

“Marie” I turned at the sound of my name. Though a tired gesture, Aramis smiled at me. “Ever since you arrived, you have succeeded in looking after us and blessing us with your gentle cares and your kind friendship. I do not have a doubt, you will comfort him as well”

“Thank you” I was genuinely moved by his honesty and generosity.

Before his smile could falter, he ushered me away with a motion of his hand. I laughed a little as I nodded and left for Phillippe’s chambers.

 

 

Athos was still there with him, yet they continued to chat until I knocked and opened the doors.

“May I come in?” I softly said, hoping I wasn’t interrupting anything important.

“Of course, I was about to leave” Athos stood up, kindly leaning a hand atop of Phillippe’s shoulder. “Come on in”

“Thank you” I examined the man, wondering what they were talking about.

I was still getting to know Athos, yet it felt like I knew him a little already. I ventured to think that he had also been there to comfort the boy, using his experience as a father to rid Phillippe of any anguish.

As Athos passed me by and left the room, Phillippe and I made eye contact. As soon as we did, I gently smiled down at him.

“How are you feeling?” I timidly started, unfamiliar with him still.

“Tired” In spite of it all, and of the clear telltales of his absolute exhaustion, he achieved a small smile of his own.

“May I?” Phillippe nodded, and so I sat down in the chair in front of him.

The tension was palpable in the air, for we were clearly strangers still. I averted my gaze as he timidly yet curiously stared at me, nearly posing a question. Perhaps he was wondering why I was visiting him.

“Forgive me if I importune, I only wanted to bless you with my valuable company” I decided to acquire a playful attitude to diminish the awkwardness. “Although Athos might be better at comforting people, though he does not have my dashing good looks”

Acknowledging my intentions, Phillippe laughed a little. The sound of his laughter caused me to smile widely as our glances met, this time in a comfortable gesture.

“I do appreciate your valuable company” He teased me a little as well. “It certainly makes up for the lack of luxury”

“What are you on about? This is greater than any palace!”

We both laughed, still aware of the fact that our current living space was humble yet comfortable. His warm blue eyes settled on me, acquiring a more serious approach.

“Truly, it is very kind of you to be here with me” Phillippe reached forward, as though to lay a hand upon my arm, but retracted in the end.

“I didn’t want you to feel alone” I merely shrugged, slightly flustered by his manners and incredible softness.

I realized I had averted my gaze once more when I had to force myself to glance at him. The striking resemblance with Louis bothered me still, to the point that I nearly expected Phillippe to angrily shout at me and see his eyes acquiring that intense hateful look. But of course, it never came.

Louis and Phillippe were identical, like two drops of water, yet at the same time they could not have been so different. The more time I spent with Phillippe and the more I watched his tender expression, the more I realized.

“May I ask you a question, Marie?” He asked, perhaps to stop my staring.

“Of course” I immediately looked down to my hands, which I folded over my lap, not to stare anymore.

“Is Aramis your father?” I smiled at his curiosity, the very one reflected in his eyes at all times.

I understood his question, however, as not only our closeness, but our likeness was notable. We both had brown hair –although his was starting to whiten because of his age –and brown eyes, and our personalities were quite similar as well if we were to compare our stubbornness and determination.

“No, he is not” Though for a moment he reminded me of the events that led me to staying with him, I recovered quickly. “He is the closest thing that I have to one, but no. Weren’t it for him and Porthos and Athos, I would have no one”

“Forgive me if I-“ I shushed Phillippe with a movement of my hand, for when I looked up at him I saw the sadness and empathy in his expression.

“It is quite alright, I do not mind you asking, I-“ Taken aback by a sudden commotion coming from downstairs, I interrupted my sentence.

Phillippe and I exchanged a quick glance of concern as we both rushed to our feet and towards the window, just in time to see Aramis and Athos rushing to the collapsed hut. Was someone inside there? Porthos, perhaps?

“Excuse me, Phillippe” I lightly graced my hand against his arm, briefly turning to him before I left. “If there is anything you need at any moment, please let me know”

“Of course” He vehemently nodded. “Now go, I will stay here”

I nodded myself and rushed out the chamber and down the stairs, jogging across the lot and joining them. I found with Porthos, who was wearing Aramis’ coat –I was certainly glad it took me several seconds to arrive, for it seemed Porthos had been nude –yet I was able to see a rope tied around his neck.

“Porthos?!” I exclaimed in shock, to which he immediately turned to me. He had seemed to be furious with Aramis since he was the one responsible for his failed attempt. However, Porthos’ glance immediately shifted at the sight of me.

“Put some clothes on” Aramis urged him as tough it was not the first time he asked him.

“Wait, I want to speak to you, Porthos” I rebutted, prey of a desperate need to address such a thing at that very instant.

“He will wait for you upstairs” Athos said for him, to which Porthos reluctantly nodded.

Porthos stomped on the ground as he walked away from us, clutching to the coat to cover his backside as he did. It would have been quite a comical image were it not for the distress I was experiencing. I would certainly have a word with him later for attempting to end his own life in such a manner.

“Did he try…?” I asked to them for confirmation.

“Yes” Aramis sternly replied, his brown eyes fixed on his departing figure. “Perhaps now he will quit his foolish and puerile attitude”

I glanced up to Phillippe’s window, about to gesture to him in order to let him know everything was alright. However, the sight I was received with startled me so that I shrunk closer to Athos, who was immediately by me.

“Athos…” I gently patted his arm, pointing to the window.

When his eyes fell over the figure of Phillippe looking down at us, he frowned. The boy was wearing his mask again, a sight that troubled me profoundly. Whatever he was going through, I thought that Athos had more experience on the subject at hand, having had a son before he was cruelly taken away from him.

“I will go” The former musketeer said in his soft voice.

“Let me know if I can assist you in any way”

“I will” Athos left too, just as I noticed Phillippe walking away from the window. I heaved a sigh as the tension within me vanished and turned to the only other person with me.

“Serves him right” Aramis still showed his temper. I nervously fidgeted as he directed it to me. “And you, Marie, I do hope you are truly done with that same attitude. For the love of God, I am sick and tired of your gloominess! Both you and Porthos, it is exhausting!”

Perhaps it was a nervous reaction, yet a chuckle stirred within me as I fought to suppress it not to anger Aramis.

“Forgive me, Aramis” I innocently replied instead, batting my eyelashes at him to appear angelical. “I am done with it, truly, especially after this”

The unexpected nature of my response struck him with shock, though he recovered quickly and decided to maintain his dignity by lingering on his fury, although now quenched and artificial.

“And do not make that face at me, child” The corner of his lips were twitching. “I have seen it before, behave”

“Do I not usually?”

“Not as often as I would like you to”

Remembering that I had meddled in their secret endeavor after all, I decided not to argue. Besides, I did not want to push him back into his enraged state again.

“You are right, of course” Despite my amusement, I attempted to keep my sarcasm to a minimum. “I should not talk back as I do”

“I am afraid you would not be yourself if you didn’t” Came his response, making it harder for me to keep my laughter to myself.

In the end, Aramis gave in to my charm.

 

 

I barged in, determined to lecture Porthos. If it weren’t for Aramis, Porthos’ decision would have… I did not even want to think about it. Perhaps I was closer to Aramis, yet I appreciated Porthos and I considered him a close friend nonetheless.

There he was, already dressed, feebly sitting in a chair staring at nothing.

“What were you thinking?” I said as soon as I was inside. “Were it not for Aramis…”

Porthos sighed noisily, and I understood what he was thinking, but I did not care. Although it must have been absurd for him to be lectured by me, who he regarded nearly as a child, it did not stop me.

“I am useless” Porthos shrugged. “What is the point?”

“Useless?” I wished Aramis and Athos could shove some sense into him, though they had tried, to no avail. “You are one of the most brilliant musketeers in the history of France!”

“Not anymore” He had completely surrendered himself to his apathy, once his rage against Aramis had faded, and did not hide it from me anymore either. “I am old and useless”

“You are to restore Phillippe to his rightful place and bring peace and prosperity to France once and for all, is that not enough?”

Porthos did not reply, he in fact looked away from me and into the fire that lit and warmed the room we were in.

“Porthos” I tiredly replied, sitting before him as I obstructed his staring point. “You would have left us alone”

At my words, he finally glanced up at me. There was now guilt and regret in his dark eyes.

“Are you not glum, Marie?” Was his response. “I thought you understood”

“I did, and although I do feel hopeless at times, I…” I did not know why, but I was feeling better as of late. Perhaps it was a mixture of Aramis’ words and our endeavor. “I find that there is hope after all”

“How do you do it?” He genuinely asked. “You have recovered that light from when you were brought to us, you have found your smile once more”

“I do not know” I hadn’t quite analyzed when it was that I had found joy again. I had been too concerned with recent events to question it, and honestly, grateful enough about it to be content. “Perhaps it is because I do not know the nostalgia of once being a musketeer and looking back at my days of glory”

Porthos’ silence was quite eloquent, as it was exactly the main reason why he was troubled. I was aware, he longed to see himself as that man he once was, as being useful, being young and spry. Being a man of action. He could not see that he was useful in a different way, that his friendship was important to us.

“Or perhaps I saw that there is indeed hope now that we can cause real change” I insisted, in an attempt to bring some of that hope to him.

My efforts seemed to be of no use, though I had hopefully convinced him not to try end his life again the future. I stood up, hoping to at least see him smile and that he would abandon that lifeless expression.

“I do wish you brightened up” I dedicated him a big smile that might pass on to him. “Besides, there may be some of that action you crave, only that not quite yet”

He sighed once more, only responding by holding my hand in one of his and patting it with the other. I did not know what that gesture meant exactly, but I said a few more words of encouragement nonetheless.

“Believe, Porthos” I covered his big hand with my free one. “I do, I believe that there will come better times. I am quite sure of it, I am done being feeble and dull”


	6. Chapter 6

It was a beautiful day. Perhaps it was only my perception, but it seemed as though the sun shined brighter that morning, and the sky seemed clearer than ever.

Deciding to indulge in the lovely day presented to me, I walked outside and aimlessly navigated the outdoors. It had been a few frantic days and I enjoyed the calmness and stillness for a change. The danger had certainly not passed, although I was content with our current situation as everyone stayed safe and sound there.

A smile grew on my lips as I absorbed every single detail of my surroundings, focusing in every one of my senses. The sunlight delicately graced my skin and infused me with its warmth. A gentle breeze gently disheveled my curls. The gleeful melody of the birds around me brightened my heart. And as I approached the stream, the peaceful sound of the water running reminded me of the very first day I spent there, when D’Artagnan took me here.

As I reached the river, I noticed an unexpected figure sitting in the stone, and so I approached Phillippe to make certain that he was not troubled.

“Phillippe?” As I called him, he slowly turned to me, seemingly deep in thought. The smile he displayed last night was replaced with a taciturn expression. “Is everything alright?”

“I…” He hesitated, watching me for a moment before he continued. “I needed to be alone, to think”

Foreseeing what was on his mind, I sat on the stone with him, hanging my feet off the edge.

“You are worried about what they are asking of you” I voiced what I thought were his concerns.

Phillippe frowned, and I did wonder if he realized he was quite transparent. After a brief pause, he merely nodded his head once.

“Have you made a decision?”

“No…”

“It is to be expected, that is a lot to ask of someone. I know it may be quite daunting”

“I… I do not know what to do”

“Perhaps I can help you” I rested my hands against the stone, gently swaying my legs back and forth as they still dangled off in the air. “What is it exactly that worries you?”

Phillippe opened his mouth, though no sounds came from it at first. He tried once more, turning his head to me as the desperation clouded the warmth in his eyes.

“Why would they ask such a thing? They do not know me, and I do not know them”

“That is a fair question” Slightly uncomfortable with the question, as I was unsure how to answer it, I stirred and rested my hands over my knees. “I cannot speak for them, although I can assure you, they have their reasons”

He absently nodded, pausing the conversation for a moment before he replied.

“Porthos told me about Athos’ son” His glance cautiously found mine. “I can understand _that_ ”

“Do not mistake his mourning for bloodlust” I was quick to defend him. “Athos may hold a grudge against Louis, though he is still a good man”

“Does he not seek revenge?”

“Perhaps a part of him does… Yet I am sure, he is an honorable man, and his actions must surely be led by the search for a better future”

The silence briefly established once more as I hoped I was right. I did not know Athos as well and I would be devastated to learn that he was moved by spite and not by the code of honor he was once following as a musketeer.

“They are good men” I firmly believed so, and I had even told Phillippe that once before. I would stand by my words. “They want what is best for France and its people in need”

“What is your reason?” He surprised me with his next question. “You are involved after all”

“Well…” I considered my exact reason, and how to put it into words. “The same as theirs, I suppose”

My stomach churned at the thought that I was a hypocrite. I feared that Athos was moved by spite when in reality I partly sought revenge myself. I had personally known Louis, and although I did want him removed from the throne for the greater good, I looked forward to a twisted satisfaction I had unknowingly been craving.

“I fear…” Phillippe’s soft voice brought me back there with him as my mind had wandered off. “I fear that I will not be a good king”

I could not stop myself before an honest guffaw of laughter escaped my lips.

“Forgive me, that was quite rude of me” I immediately apologized, holding his stunned glance. “I… Your modesty is quite admirable”

“Modesty?” He frowned in confusion. “No, I am not prepared to be king”

“Athos will teach you”

“I am not like Louis, they will not believe-”

“Exactly” I interrupted him, noticing he had started to panic. And although a valid reaction, I did not want him to doubt himself. “You are nothing like Louis”

“In that case, I will not pass as him” He half-questioned, still quite confused.

“You can feign his arrogance and manners, Phillippe” My mind wandered once more, easily imagining him in Louis’ place. “That is not what matters to be a king”

“What do you mean?”

“It is selflessness, _that_ matters. A king must be kind and preoccupied with the security and wellbeing of his people, not with himself”

“You… You do believe I would make a good king?”

I smiled, amused by the doubt. I firmly believed in him, blindly even. I recognized the greatness in him, despite his humble manners and simple clothing. Underneath it all, he had the makings of a great monarch. A selfless heart of gold.

“I do, Phillippe, I truly do” I also wanted him to know, to realize I believed in _him_. “With your kindness, you would be a fair and just ruler”

The smile that followed was so sweet that it warmed my heart. The gratitude, the sudden fondness, I could read it all in his eyes. I was yet shocked by how expressive and warm they were.

“Thank you, Marie, once more” He nodded to emphasize his words. “You never cease to surprise me with _your_ kindness”

“You flatter me, Phillippe” I swung my legs over the stone and settled my feet onto the ground, facing my back to the stream underneath us.

“Honestly, it is easy talking to you” Came his soft voice behind me.

“I am glad” As I stood to my feet, I turned to him.

We glanced at each other for a moment, and as he remained quiet I assumed there was nothing more to say. I had succeeded in comforting him, in hopefully erasing some of the doubts from his soul.

“Although, I must say…” His hand gingerly wrapped around my wrist just as I made to leave. “You look troubled as well”

I bitterly smiled, realizing I was quite transparent after all myself. I paused, considering whether or not share it with him. I did not want to burden him, though I realized he was the only one I could easily voice my troubles to.

Showing me he was ready to listen to what I had to say, Phillippe now swung his legs over the stone in order to face me. I gave in, leaning my backside on the stone once more as we now faced the path of the bridge.

“I… Am worried as well” I began, watching him and awaiting for his reaction.

“For your friends” I nodded and so did he in recognition. “It is a dangerous plan…”

“I…” I realized I had been foolish, perhaps forcing him to put the blame of it upon himself. “Nonetheless, I understand, and I would not change a thing!”

“You would not?”

“No! And I am sure, if they are to die, they will be happy to do so now. What can be more honorable than dying protecting their country? Attempting to set things right for France?”

“And still you cannot help but to worry”

I sighed as I looked into his eyes, finding some sort of comfort in his gentle and understanding glance. Phillippe frowned at my struggle.

“They have become my family, and I love them dearly” A certain heaviness arrived to my chest at the very thought of losing them. “Yet in spite of all, I would not bear if they…”

He startled me slightly when his hand softly fell upon my shoulder. I smiled at him in response to his gesture, though I did not find any proper words to say.

“I am sorry that, because of me…” Phillippe spoke up to break the silence.

“No, no… It was their decision. Do not take upon yourself a blame that is not yours”

He observed me for a moment before he nodded and dropped his hand from my shoulder. I took a deep breath, fighting the urge to cry as I lingered on my strife. Hence, I focused on forgetting about sad thoughts of what might happen in the future and thinking of the present instead.

“Thank you, I do feel better now that I said it out loud to someone” I told him, genuinely feeling lighter. “I would not want them to know of my sorrow and hence worry them”

A hesitant smile formed on his lips, slowly gaining confidence as it settled there. Then Phillippe straightened his back, acquiring a certain smug demeanor.

“It is my pleasure, Marie” I was astonished by those familiar words as well as his playful tone. “I wish I could help you further”

I let out a small chuckle of surprise, truly not expecting such words. I had assumed he had barely heard them in the detached state he had been in during that moment. However, those words had apparently been etched into his memory, and the fact that he used them to comfort _me_ brought me quite an unexpected joy.

When he chuckled too, I erupted into soft giggles. Fondly, I squeezed his upper arm to show him my gratitude. The silence that followed, for the first time, was quite tranquil and placid.

Making sure he did not require my presence anymore, I stood to my feet. Watching as he did not held me back again, I turned to him. We smiled at each other before I walked away, leaving him alone as he was before. Phillippe surely needed to think still, though I did hope I had helped him feel better like he had helped me.

 

 

That day, I prepared the meal myself even though Aramis usually did. I just assumed they would all be busy with other matters and merely wanted to be helpful. In spite of it all, my mind worked slowly as it inevitably focused on the switch that was planned involving Louis and Phillippe. While the latter had comforted me as he allowed me to get rid of that burden that befell me as I bottled it, I could not avoid thinking about it still.

Athos walked inside just as I was stirring the stew in the pot one last time and taking it out of the fire. He gently smiled at me as he sat down in the nearest chair.

“Something smells delicious” Athos commented, watching how I put the pot over the table for it to cool off.

“Thank you! I may not be the best cook, but I certainly know how to make stew” I smiled a little, even if my mood completely fell at the sight of his expression.

The old age was apparent in his features now more than ever. Their endeavor must surely be weighing on him, a fact that brought me nothing but restlessness in spite of it all.

“Are you not hungry, Athos?” I asked to attempt to engage in conversation.

“No, thank you” He merely shook his head, although he did appear troubled and absent-minded as well.

“You seem quite tired…” I observed, busying myself with pouring the stew into the plates.

Athos did not reply at first, seemingly far off into his thoughts. After a brief pause, however, he shook his head and looked at me.

“You need not concern yourself with me, Marie” Though he smiled, the gesture felt quite feigned and tense. “I am alright, merely busy”

I finished pouring the first ration of our meal and moved on to fill another plate. Athos did not add anything further, and so I preferred to humor him and change the subject.

“Have you talked to Phillippe?”

“Yes, we have”

“And? Has he made a decision yet?”

“He has, he agreed to help us”

“That is wonderful” I smiled as I finished pouring the stew and left the plate on the table with the other to cool off.

“You don’t seem surprised” Athos muttered, looking up at me with curiosity.

“Well, I…” It was quite silly, especially speaking it aloud. “I feel as though I can see inside his heart and… I believed he would accept in the end. Even if he appears to be frightened and unsure”

“I believed so too” He managed a small smile of his own.

“Is everything in order? Is your plan thorough?” Fearing I had questioned their intelligence or skills, I rephrased my inquiry. “You must be careful, that which you are trying to do is extremely dangerous”

Athos placed a hand against my own, stopping me just as I was to fill a third plate.

“You need not concern yourself with this, Marie” He repeated, emphasizing his previous words. “We have everything under control”

“I do hope so, although…” Heaving a troubled sigh, I put the food aside and sat in front of him. “There is something more that anguishes me”

“What is it?” Athos tilted his head slightly, focusing his attention on me.

“I… would like to help you in some way” I quietly muttered, afraid to utter it too loudly.

“I don’t think that to be wise” He vehemently shook his head, closing up to the mere concept of it.

“But I cannot stay idle anymore, especially not now that such opportunity is presented!”

“Opportunity? What opportunity?”

I stuttered in frustration for several seconds, wishing to be able to put my struggle into words. To voice my inner troubles so that Athos could comprehend my vexation at remaining at the sidelines.

“I can do something important, Athos, something that truly matters” I paused, overcome with vitality only at the thought of it. “What if it was fate that I happened to be here when you saved Phillippe? That I heard about your plan?”

“You eavesdropped, Marie” Despite his grave tone, a smile tried to reach his lips.

“Alright, but… there must be something I can do! Some way in which I can help!”

“Aramis will not like this” Upon seeing my adamancy, however, his expression fell once more.

“Perhaps, but it is my decision” I frowned and leaned forward, appealing to him. “I need to help, to accomplish such grandiose purpose”

Athos sighed tiredly, averting his gaze when I pouted in an attempt to persuade him.

“Very well, I will think about it” He then sternly locked eyes with me. “But even if I find something for you to do to help us, Aramis will probably be against it”

“I only ask of you that you think about it” I innocently smiled at him, though he shook his head in resignation.

“If you will excuse me, I have to go train Phillippe” Athos stood up, having rested for some while.

“Already?”

“Yes, we have quite a lot to do and no time to lose”

“Please do let me know if I can help you in teaching Phillippe as well”

“I will do”

I gently patted his arm before he could make it to the door. I smiled at him when he turned to me.

“Thank you, Athos” The man nodded and smiled back before he left.

 

 

Only Aramis, Porthos and I had supper. Athos had told them that he and Phillippe would perhaps eat later, that they were to train for the time being. After we indulged in my stew, which they both complimented me on, I stepped outside for a walk.

I must admit, it was partially curiosity which drove me outdoors, intrigued by such training Phillippe was to receive from Athos. As I gleefully wandered outside of the house, I watched the former musketeer instructing the boy on how to ride a horse. A hint of jealousy struck me as I realized he was to learn all of that which I had always wanted to. Horse riding, fencing, etiquette… Things that, despite working in the palace for a somewhat brief period of time, I had not quite got to learn.

Phillippe rode off atop his horse as Athos instructed. I smiled at the sight of the boy swaying on the animal’s back, unaccustomed and unsure in the saddle. However, Athos then turned around and noticed me standing there. He paused, analyzing my presence there, and approached me.

“Forgive me if I distract you” I quickly announced. “I was merely curious and…”

Athos held a hand up to silence me, letting me know it was not the case as he calmly shook his head.

“Where are Porthos and Aramis?” He asked me, briefly looking over his shoulder to Phillippe. The boy was still close by.

“I suppose they are still inside” I pointed to the house. “Why do you ask?”

“Tell them to wait for me” Athos held me by the arm and gently pushed me in that direction. “That I have something to say to all”

“Of… Of course” I was quite startled by his mild secrecy, but I obliged.

Athos solely nodded before tending back to Phillippe as the boy rode in circles, attempting to take control over his horse.

Hence, I returned to the house, finding my walk to be cut short. The possibilities of which the matter was that needed them to be present so urgently and suddenly intrigued me further. I could only assume it implied a part in their endeavor in exchanging Louis and Phillippe, yet the details were far from my reach despite my conjectures.

I walked up the stairs and into the room, where I found both Aramis and Porthos. They lifted their heads at the sound of my footsteps, and Aramis interrogated me with his glance.

“I… Athos asked me to tell you to wait for him here” I glanced from him to Porthos. “That he needs to speak to you”

“Very well…” Aramis replied, confused and interested himself.

“What can it be?” Porthos asked his friend, while I walked to the window and observed the other two.

Phillippe was getting down from his horse, apparently baffled as he followed Athos. The latter’s secrecy was quite exciting even though I would likely not hear their private conversation. And I did not deem it wise to eavesdrop once more, I would have to chat with Phillippe to pass the time while the trio of friends debated.

“An idea, perhaps” Aramis ventured, showcasing a calm demeanor.

I reunited with the present while the remaining two arrived. I noticed Porthos slowly paced around, scratching the back of his head.

“Marie” Aramis’ voice startled me quite a bit. “Has he said anything else?”

“No. I believe he wants to share it once you are all together”

“What can it be…?”

“They are arriving”

I excused myself as it was only a matter of a minute, and so I decided to leave before I could fall in the temptation of lingering closely and perhaps accidentally listening. However, when I met with Athos and Phillippe on the stairs, the first one stopped at the sight of me.

“Come, Marie” Was all he said as he took ahold of my arm.

“But…” As I walked with them at his petition, I exchanged a glance with Phillippe, who seemed just as lost. “I thought you wanted to speak to them”

“To all” Athos corrected me. “I wish to speak to all”

We soon reunited with Porthos and Aramis, who instantly focused on the presence of Athos. As we accommodated, sitting around the table, I could feel their eyes on me and Phillippe.

“Why is it that we are here?” Aramis quickly questioned.

“I believe we all are involved in this matter and that it would be best to discuss it together” Athos replied with ease.

“But Marie and Phillippe…” Porthos observed, surprised that we lingered. Once more, he and I exchanged a glance as we felt slightly out of place.

“They deserve to discuss it too, they are just as involved” Athos argued, his will not breaking when Aramis chastised him with a glare.

“Not Marie” The latter stated, admitting no arguments.

I gulped as I watched them, wondering whether I should speak up or remain silent. Aramis’ jaw was clenched, though his eyes refused to fall on me and were instead harshly piercing Athos. This one, on turn, let his glance fall upon me. With a head nod, he hinted that I should indeed defend my involvement. He had thought about it after all.

“I…” I cautiously muttered. “I wish to be”

All eyes were now entirely on me, even though Aramis’ burned me as he intently glared from his friend to me, outraged.

“Athos, I forbid it” As soon as his eyes left me, I was aware that my moment to speak was over.

“It is her choice, she is old enough to make her own decisions” The aforesaid responded. “And she has the right to follow her heart and do what she believes is right”

“If it would make her happy” Porthos supported me too, which frankly warmed my heart.

“I prefer knowing her to be sad than knowing her to be dead” Aramis stood up, startling me with his sudden unadulterated anger. “It is an unnecessary risk!”

“And so what would be of me if you died?” I blurted out without meaning to, heartbroken at the thought of being left alone without them.

A heavy silence established in the room, only broken by the gentle sound of the fire crackling in the background. I hoped one of them spoke up first, for I was not suitable to. I could tell Aramis was frustrated that I had shared my desire to be involved with Athos and that him being quite stubborn, he would insist about it to his friend.

Nonetheless, I was aware of what Aramis might have been thinking. I did not know how to properly defend myself, first and foremost, but also he refused to endanger my life as I allegedly had nothing to offer to their endeavor.

“May I speak?” Phillippe’s soft voice gently broke the silence. “I… I believe Marie should help too”

I locked eyes with him, grateful for his support. His were filled with understanding and they sparkled as he smiled and it spread over to his eyes. I kindly smiled too, endeared that he wished to intervene for me.

Aramis looked from the boy to Porthos and lastly to Athos. He did not make eye contact with me still.

“What is it that you suggest, Athos?” He tiredly asked, slightly more keen of listening.

“She can be our guarantee” Determined as he saw an opening, he began elaborating and gesticulating quite a lot. “Marie has an excuse to return to the palace and pretend to ask for her former role back”

“With what purpose, if I may ask?” Aramis bitterly inquired.

“If she is to be rejected, she can at least survey the situation that one time, perhaps speak to D’Artagnan” His friend explained. “Ensure that what we know of the palace is correct”

“And if, for a God given miracle, she is not?”

“Then she can help us safely infiltrate”

“I still believe it is not a good idea”

“If any of us goes, we will not be led in”

“He is right, D’Artagnan already suspects us”

“But not Marie”

“Athos is right, Marie can help”

“Porthos…”

“Know thy enemy”  

“I can tell that D’Artagnan hardly ever leaves Louis’ side” I affirmed, hoping my knowledge was useful. “And I do know that the musketeers surround the palace at all times, but as Athos believes, I might manage to gather some more important information”

“I do not want her anywhere near to Louis again, nor his anger” Aramis rested his hands against the table, leaning forward and opposing Athos. The latter tensed up at his stubbornness.

I rested my back against the chair and lowered my gaze, uncomfortable. I sometimes looked up to Phillippe and Porthos as they too seemed to be feeling quite out of place in the argument between Athos and Aramis. Even if the argument itself concerned me, they spoke as though I was not present.

“I do not have to face him” I timidly spoke up, wishing to soften the tension. “It is not necessary for me to talk to Louis, I can merely speak to D’Artagnan as I observe”

Athos’ glance fell over me, and he nodded his head once, agreeing with my statement.

“It is an unnecessary risk” Aramis repeated, although this time calmer. Nonetheless, he adamantly shook his head.

“There is no risk for me in this mission” I said in return, standing up and and resting my hands against the table just like Aramis was.

“D’Artagnan might become suspicious” The priest refuted. “Even with your excuse”

“Not if I play my part correctly” I smiled a little, confident in my acting skills. Aramis did not seem convinced, and so I insisted. “There is no risk, Aramis”

He finally leaned backward and away from the table. All eyes were on him as he pensively crossed his arms over his chest and heaved a vexed sigh.

“We could certainly use a connection in the palace…” He gave in in the end.

“I will not fail you, gentlemen” I looked to each one of them, bearing a joyous smile.

 

 

As I climbed out of the carriage, I was overwhelmed with second thoughts. Perhaps Aramis had been correct in his belief that it was an unnecessary and reckless. Their knowledge of the palace was already quite complete as they mapped out every single passageway, as Porthos had secretly told me. And so I wondered why Athos was so adamant about including me in their plan.

I deeply inhaled in a miserable attempt to settle the nerves in my stomach. I focused on solely walking, closing the distance between the entrance and myself. This was but my only chance at proving my worth. If I succeeded in my insignificant task, perhaps Aramis would be prepared to allow me to fully part take in their endeavor to exchange Phillippe for Louis.

And so I stopped in my tracks, hit with realization. Athos did not deem this task important, but my actions on the matter. If I was to face D’Artagnan and perhaps even Louis and not falter, I would be ready to more serious tasks. If I were to fail, I would not be ready to face the pressure of the true endeavor.

Aware of this fact, I now stood up straight and moved with determination as I climbed up the steps that led to the palace. As I did, I examined the gardens and outdoors that surrounded it, making mental note of anything worth noticing.

There were at least four musketeers watching the perimeter at all times, quite certainly more than I had anticipated. I surely did not pay attention to them when I worked in the palace, perhaps because it was not of my interest.

I spotted a familiar face and naturally smiled at the gentle man when his eyes fell upon me. He was the musketeer that was by D’Artagnan’s side the day Louis decided he did not need of my services anymore. Andre, I believed his name was. I was greatly surprised when he approached me, honestly expecting his glance to be a mere courtesy.

“Mademoiselle” Andre greeted me, briefly taking his musketeer hat off. “I do not wish to pry, but what are you doing here?”

“Perhaps you do not remember me…” I started, but he softly shook his head.

“I do, the Captain was kind enough to help you in a time of need, the day that His Majesty…”

“Yes” I forced a smile, taken aback by the fact that it slightly upset me to hear those words spoken aloud. “That is precisely why I am here today, monsieur Andre, to appeal to the king’s humanity in the hopes that he will allow my return”

He frowned, silently averting his gaze. Nonetheless, he quickly recovered.

“If you wish to do so, perhaps you should speak to the Captain first” Turning his body, he pointed to the open doors of the palace. “He is inside”

“Thank you” I lightly bowed my head, gesture that he returned.

I picked up the hems of my dress and continued to walk up the steps. My heart thumped with every movement of my feet as I grew closer. When I was nearly at the doors, I saw D’Artagnan as Andre had told me. The captain of the musketeers appeared to be calm despite his slow pacing and pensive demeanor.

“Monsieur D’Artagnan?”

He immediately quit what he was doing and fixed his blue eyes on me. His brow furrowed as he made haste to approach me, shaken by a sudden unease.

“Marie!” D’Artagnan exclaimed, lightly laying a hand against my arm. “Is everything alright? Are Aramis or Porthos in trouble?”

“Pardon for worrying you” I showed him a bashful smile. “They are alright”

“Then why are you here?” Despite sighing in relief that his friends were safe and healthy, my words did not ease his anguish completely. “Is something the matter?”

“It is. I… I wish to speak to the king, perhaps I could work at the palace again” I gulped as I realized that the ruse had started, no matter how small and trivial a ruse it was. “May I?”

Although I did not truly want to speak to Louis, I stepped forward. Internally, I wished nothing more but for D’Artagnan to stop me. Fortunately, he walked in front of me.

“I don’t think that is a good idea, Marie” Certainly, his expression showed a clear austerity.

As his hand lingered on my arm, he softly pushed me to sway my decision.

“I understand that Louis can be quite obstinate, but…”

“He may be upset to see you here”

“Have you changed your mind concerning him, D’Artagnan?”

“I have not. Though I stay objective despite my loyalty”

“Still, I must insist”

“But, why? Why do you wish to return after what happened?”

D’Artagnan was beginning to grow suspicious. Truly, that day had been extremely heartbreaking and unpleasant. I had lost my position at the palace as well as the respect I so deeply felt towards our sovereign. I had been frightened to witness such an outburst from someone I believed to be selfless, generous and patient. And so D’Artagnan, who was there as it happened, realized all of this.

“I…” Rummaging through my mind in search of an excuse, I blabbered whatever I thought of first. “I needed to feel helpful…”

“Helpful?” His eyes reflected empathy as he watched me. “You are helpful, I am sure that Aramis is quite content-“

“That is not the problem, D’Artagnan” I grew restless that my act was not convincing. “Although I help Aramis in whatever chores I can, it is not enough”

The captain of the musketeers grew silent, allowing me to voice my thoughts. To be honest, there was a part of true in my deceit. It was the very reason I was standing there, to feel useful and stop feeling helpless as the ones surrounding me carried the weight of the world on their shoulders and planned the future of France. A better tomorrow paid with the endangering of their very lives.

I assumed D’Artagnan understood my motives as an attempt to repay Aramis’ generosity when allowing me a family and home, which wasn’t entirely false either.

“Does he know you came?” He suddenly asked me, carefully watching me.

“No, he does not” I lied, forcing myself to keep the eye contact.

D’Artagnan examined my face, frankly puzzled by my very presence there. I held my breath as I hoped I gave a compelling explanation that he could believe. His brow furrowed deeper as his hand finally left my arm.

“I am afraid I still cannot let you see the king” He replied in the end, and I had to conceal a profound sigh of relief.

“I understand” I respectfully bowed my head. “Nevertheless, thank you very m-“

Startled by whatever had surprised me so deeply, D’Artagnan looked behind him. An elegant figure dressed in dark blue clothing approached us. He also tensed up slightly at the sight.

“Your Majesty!” I exclaimed, rushing to dedicate her the mandatory curtsey.

The queen curved up her lips in response. Her every move exerted tenderness yet also poise at the same time.

“D’Artagnan, who is this?” She asked, her voice filled with her thick Austrian accent.

“My Queen, this is Marie” D’Artagnan bowed to her as he motioned over to me. “She used to work for your son”

Her son. I hadn’t quite made the connection before, but Queen Anne was also Phillippe’s mother. My stomach churned at the thought of her sorrow, knowing not of his whereabouts. She may believe him to be dead, and I could only start to fathom the anguish in her heart. How cruel fate could be, separating mother and son like that.

Many painful thoughts reached me as I realized Phillippe had not even seen her, nor had she him. All Queen Anne knew was the unforgiving and ingrate force that was Louis. She genuinely appeared to be a kind and gentle soul just as Phillippe was. None of them deserved such pain.

“Are you alright?” Her tender voice asked me, just as her dark eyes filled with concern.

“Yes, forgive me, Your Majesty” I choked out, somehow managing a feigned smile. “I… It saddened me to return, I… I hadn’t quite foreseen that…”

To keep on the act, I allowed my eyes to wander around the palace. As I pretended to dwell on the memories, I instead centered on my real task and hence drift away from any sad thoughts concerning Phillippe and Queen Anne. The hallways were empty, save for the occasional musketeer, counselor or service maiden. There were no guards inside.

“You are certain there is no matter?” D’Artagnan cautiously eyed me, growing more suspicious by the second.

“I am, forgive me” I let out a soft chuckle. “How silly of me, I am quite emotional… I spent quite some time coming here every day”

It did not leave my attention how intently D’Artagnan was watching me. He found it strange that I unexpectedly became so sensitive, and he was an intelligent man. He must have known something was quite not right despite my excuses.

“Is that why you have returned?” The Queen gently asked me, smiling back at me.

“It does not matter, D’Artagnan was right” I maintained my own smile despite it all. “I should go back now”

“Yes” The aforesaid replied, quite dryly. “Aramis may wonder where you are”

I paused to order my thoughts. I had learned quite a lot in that short while: that D’Artagnan lost faith with every passing day, that he forced himself to believe that Louis could still be the king we all wished him to be though his loyalty remained strong. Also that musketeers mostly guarded the outdoors and that hardly any guards lingered inside. Lastly, that D’Artagnan knew I must not meet with Louis again no matter my insistence, which I could use to excuse my behavior.

“Once again, forgive me, in my time here I grew fond of the palace and the people inside it” D’Artagnan nodded at my calm words, seemingly more convinced now. “Though I do believe you were right in that I was not to inconvenience His Majesty”

He nodded again, greatly satisfied by my answer.

“It was lovely seeing you again, D’Artagnan” I briefly turned to the Queen with another curtsey. “And of course, it was an honor to see you, Your Majesty”

Queen Anne smiled wider at me, nodding her head kindly. He on turn bowed his head at me.

“Me too, Marie” His hand returned to my arm, though this time his fingers squeezed me a little. “Say hello to Aramis and Porthos… And Athos if you do see him…”

I locked eyes with him, realizing what appeared on them. A warning that he was watching me, as well as my friends. I only nodded as I began to walk away, leaving him alone with Queen Anne. Even if his eyes burned on my nape as I did.

 

 

Aramis received me at the main door as soon as the carriage arrived. He bore a neutral expression that told me not whether he was worried, upset or happy upon my return.

“Well?” He only said, although his voice did sound quite severe.

“I solely spoke to D’Artagnan” Holding a harsh exterior, I walked inside.

“Did he believe your excuse?” Aramis followed after me, our footsteps echoing around the house as we walked up the stairs.

“Certainly” I made haste to arrive to the room, there where the presence of the rest would bring me the comfort that his sternness denied me.

We walked in silence until we were reunited with Porthos, Athos and Phillippe. They had apparently been waiting for me, as the last two carried swords, I assumed that for the boy’s training.

“How did it go?” Athos immediately asked me, standing to his feet.

“There are no guards inside, only musketeers watching the perimeter” I informed, also trying to think of any further information that needed to be shared. “D’Artagnan was close by, he did not let me see Louis”

“Why?” Porthos asked me.

“He believed it was not a good idea for me to stand before him after I almost broke his neck due to my stupidity” I bitterly said, still quite upset about Louis’ reaction.

“Did he suspect anything?” Aramis tiredly muttered, deliberately ignoring my sarcasm.

“I… He did mention Athos, he believes he is with us” I admitted, averting my gaze in shame, for I had not performed as well as I would have liked. “I did my best but…”

“He will not doubt to intervene if we threaten Louis’ life” The priest spoke aloud, despite appearing to be in deep thought, perhaps further planning his ploy.

“You did well, Marie” Athos rested a hand on my shoulder. “I am sure you handled it the best you could”

After that, he patted my shoulder before he walked away. The rest of them returned to their business as they were before my arrival. Porthos gave me a friendly nudge as he passed me by, though Aramis barely glanced at me. Phillippe, who had been silent the entire time, only dedicated me a warm smile before he followed Athos.

I heaved a sigh as the pressure I had been experiencing for hours slowly diminished. My task was done, and as Athos said, I had done as best as I could. Perhaps this would make Aramis keen on including me more in their plans now. In spite of it all, I decided not to concern myself with that at the moment. Instead, I headed for my chambers.

I would have not foreseen how exhausting my mission would be, yet at the same time quite exciting. It truly felt like I was playing an important part in our endeavor despite being a bit of a trifle. That night I went to sleep with an exciting new sensation, of hope and strength. I was acutely aware of the danger I was immersing myself in, but I was also ready to face it now.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, after a restful sleep, I walked into the main room as I did every morning. Usually, if they were there, I would chat with Aramis or Porthos, yet I only found the first one. Unlike many of the days ever since I was brought here, Aramis did not glance up at me and dedicate me a small smile that preceded our conversation. Instead, he refused to look up from his breakfast.

“Good morning!” I carefully greeted him, slowly sitting next to him as I always did.

“Good morning” He replied back, which told me he was not furious. Nevertheless, he still did not look up either.

“Where are Porthos, Athos and Phillippe?” I muttered, glancing at the food without any interest. I wasn’t really hungry.

Aramis did not reply, instead he merely grit his teeth and continued having his breakfast in silence. I sighed at his stubbornness and stood to my feet once more.

“I see” I replied, equally hurt and bitter. “I beg you forgive me for inconveniencing you, monsieur”

Aramis’ only response was a vexed grunt, though he did not reply with a spiteful comment. I abandoned the room in silence and ventured outside to meet with someone else.

I made it a priority to evoke the wonderful feelings of realization and excitement that took over me last night as I modestly succeeded on the small task imposed on me by Athos. In this manner, I would avoid growing irritable due to my interaction with Aramis.

As I advanced through the outdoors, I made an effort to focus on the banal beauty of nature, of the birds and the delightful breeze and the pleasant sunlight of always. It did not make sense to stay mad at something I could not change, for I knew there was no talking to Aramis.

As I arrived near the river and the bridge where we previously spoke, I spotted Phillippe. He was climbing down his horse, tenderly caressing the animal once he was down on the ground.

“Good morning, Phillippe” I greeted him, surprised at the smile that grew on my lips. Yet his presence and gentle manners were endearing to me no matter what.

“Marie” The boy immediately turned to me with a smile of his own. “Good morning”

“I would have expected Athos to be with you”

“He only just left, I am to practice riding in his absence”

I positioned myself next to him to caress the horse’s neck once the silence settled.

“Have you… spoken to Aramis?” Despite my efforts, I did not find it easy to forget it.

“No, why?” Phillippe watched me, frowning slightly.

“He… barely talked to me, I assume he’s angry with me for yesterday” I heaved a deep sigh, absently-minded stroking the animal.

“I… do not think he’s angry” Phillippe’s soft voice forced me to lock eyes with him. “I believe he’s frightened”

“I don’t understand” I tilted my head as I examined his features, finding with the usual softness and tenderness.

“I have not been here long, but I have noticed how much they care about you, especially Aramis” He closed in a little. “You are like a daughter to him, he’s frightened that your involvement may bring you harm”

I gawked at Phillippe, as he never ceased to amaze me. He was quite perceptive and I realized he was absolutely right. I paused briefly as I gathered my thoughts.

“I never saw it that way” Any remaining spite I could have felt on the matter immediately faded, only to be replaced by guilt and fondness. “I… I was sure he was mad because of my pigheadedness”

“Perhaps that is why too” Phillippe laughed a little, now putting some distance between us once the message sunk in.

I chuckled too, relaxing a bit as the mood lightened up thanks to his innocent joke.

“Forgive me if I’m bleak, it isn’t often that I have a serious argument with Aramis” I separated myself from the horse. “Though your words helped me”

“I am glad” Phillippe nodded, showcasing a small smile.

His kindness was heartwarming and so, slightly flustered by it, I watched the horse as it peacefully stood there. 

“Quite curiously” I began in order to change the subject. “I never learned to ride a horse”

“I… I could teach you” He offered, quite shyly. “Though I am no master”

I grinned at the thought of it, thinking that it could do no harm. We looked at each other for a brief moment, smiling.

“Very well” I stood in front of the saddle as he stepped aside to make room.

I hesitantly watched him, daunted by the activity I was about to part take in. I had indeed never ridden a horse and I was suddenly very aware of the possibility that I might fall off, quite painfully.

“Do you need any help?” Although shyly, Phillippe grinned at my reluctance.

“No” I assured, holding on to the reins and preparing to mount. “I can do it myself”

I put one foot into the stirrup and hoisted myself up, unfamiliar with the tall height of the animal. I nearly fell backwards as I tried to swing my other leg over the horse’s back, though Phillippe supported me so I would not fall. I heard him stuttering as he timidly pushed his hands against my waist and helped me up.

I huffed once I was up, looking down to Phillippe and hoping I was not blushing. He smiled at me once more and gently nodded, congratulating me for my grandiose deed.

Stirring in the seat, I got comfortable and tightly held on to the reins. Phillippe then gently pulled the horse forwards, and so I tried to maintain balance as best I could. We both laughed a bit seeing as I had problems growing accustomed to this new experience.

“Try directing him yourself” He encouraged me, motioning with his hands as though he was the one holding the reins. “Gently sink your heels in his side”

Phillippe took some steps back and I nodded, preparing myself to move the horse on my own. I did as he told me, pushing my heels against the horse’s sides, and softly held the reins in the middle. The horse slowly walked forward, causing me to gasp at the movement.

Excited by this newfound discovery, I did the same again, this time harder and more vigorously. However, the animal must have not liked it, for he violently pushed forward. I yelped once more, louder as I completely lost my balance. The horse neighed as he trotted away and I fell to the floor with quite a hard thud.

“Marie!” Phillippe was by my side in the blink of an eye. “Are you alright?”

I grimaced, rubbing my backside there where it was sore from the fall. I looked up to him, watching me with the concern clearly reflected in his blue eyes, and nodded begrudgingly.

He immediately offered me his hand, though I shook my head to reject his help. I took a moment to recover from the impact, because my body was still trembling in result. Still, Phillippe’s hand stayed in the air, outstretched towards me. I reached out and took it in the end, allowing him to pull me to my feet.

“Thank you, Phillippe”

“Are you hurt?”

“I will be alright”

I had been quite sure that he was yet worried, though when I looked at him, I found that he was pursing his lips. Was he actually trying to stifle his laughter?

“Was that amusing to you?” I gently pushed him, causing him to burst out into soft laughter.

“I am sorry” He still chuckled.

“It is not funny!” I chuckled as well, myself in outrage, and shoved him once more. This time he actually wobbled and nearly fell were it not that he accomplished to maintain his balance.

I watched his shocked expression in amusement, though any joy that I could be feeling was suddenly crushed by the weight of reality. Remembering his resemblance to Louis, I was also reminded of his role on the throne. Of his soon to be position as the monarch.

“Oh my…” I clutched his arm in embarrassment. “I… Forgive me”

“It’s quite alright” Phillippe did not stop smiling.

“No, I feel terrible, I…”

“Marie, what is the matter?”

“I… I should not…” I feebly looked up, although I had been lowering my glance. “Phillippe, you are meant to be the king”

“I am not king yet” He frowned, growing serious at my words.

“I know, although… I feel terrible, for being so…” Quite honestly, the fact that I was so playful and careless towards the future king did not feel right.

I could not imagine doing things as such with him, were our endeavor to be successful. As king, he would need to follow a certain etiquette, and along him everyone in his circle. I needed to grow used to a more regal and proper demeanor if I was to remain by his side.

“Marie” Came his gentle voice, bearing a heavy load of emotion. “It is these moments with you that bring me joy and distract me from the responsibilities that were forced upon me, please, do not feel guilt over it”

For several seconds I watched him, unsure about how to react. His eyes pierced me kindly, begging me to indulge in our frivolous horseplay. Indeed, if things were to change soon, perhaps it was best to embrace them while they lasted. Especially given that it brought me such joy.

“It is true” I rolled my eyes a little, reluctant to admit it.

“Good” There came his adorable small smile once more.

We then heard the horse returning, trotting to meet with us again. When he reached us, the animal nudged me in the arm as if to apologize. I softly caressed him again as a peace offering.

Phillippe took ahold of the reins and began walking, the horse calmly following after him. The small of my back hurt as I moved alongside them, and so I pushed my hands against the sore area. Phillippe gently rested a hand against my upper back.

“Are you sure you’re not hurt?”

“I am”

I pushed him once more, carefully, and he lowly laughed at my playful display of affection.

 

 

I jumped up, startled by a loud voice that brought my thoughts back to the present and away from my current reading. Forth came Porthos, bearing an irritable expression as he angrily sat down in the grass beside me.

“What is the matter?” I exclaimed, alarmed by his grouchiness.

“That stubborn old dog!” He threw his arms up in the air in exasperation. “There is no talking to him!”

I smiled in spite of myself and calmly closed the book, making sure to mark the page. I rested it on my lap and sighed, foreseeing what he was ranting about.

“Aramis?” I ventured, though I knew the answer already.

“Of course Aramis!” Porthos scowled, uttering something under his breath that I could only assume were curse words. “He would not listen!!”

“Were you speaking on my behalf?”

“Yes! It is unfair that he holds you in contempt, you did nothing wrong!”

“Porthos…”

“I worry for you too, Marie, but he doesn’t have to be such an ass about it!”

“Porthos”

He looked at me, the scowl still visible in his face. However, when he saw I was smiling, his expression relaxed.

“It is very kind of you to do that” I rested a hand against his upper arm. “Nevertheless, you know better than to contradict him like that”

“I know! Worst of all, I knew!”

“No matter”

“Are you not mad?”

“A bit, but in time he might change his mind”

Certainly, after speaking to Phillippe, my perception changed. Had I not realized Aramis’ stubbornness came from a place of love and concern, I would have been as outraged and upset as Porthos. On the contrary, knowing why Aramis behaved in such a manner caused me to view Porthos’ anger as something comical.

“I can’t understand you!” Porthos threw his arms up in the air once more.

“Perhaps she is more mature than the lot of us after all” Came Aramis’ potent voice, and so we turned around to see him.

He stood there, watching us both with his hands locked behind his back. The look in his face was inscrutable, and so I decided to stay quiet in any case.

“Excuse me?” Porthos exclaimed nonetheless.

Aramis, showcasing a bit of his abundant patience, held one hand up to calm his friend.

“You are not a child anymore” The old priest said, glancing at me. “Nor are you _my_ child”

Porthos and I exchanged a glance, astonished by what his words implied. Aramis sighed a bit, stirring in the spot. It was quite an unusual gesture for him.

“You are right to make your own decisions, and I cannot stop you, no matter how concerned I am” He rolled his eyes, which was definitely more like him. “Or how foolishly you behave”

“Is that why you come all the way here?” Porthos intervened, although his temper was still in the process of fading.

“Yes, before you can curse me, old friend” Aramis grinned sarcastically, which made Porthos let out a loud guffaw. “Also, for this”

He then revealed two swords that he carried in his hands, throwing one of them on the grass before me. I knitted my brow, taken aback by his actions, and watched him carefully.

“Are you going to fight me?” I wondered, tilting my head to the side in confusion.

“No, I’m going to teach you” Aramis held his sword up, causing Porthos to laugh again. “En garde!”

I leaned forth, slowly moving to pick up the sword as I vigilantly observed Aramis, who nodded in approval at my cautious demeanor. In a true duel, I knew I was to be wary at all times. That much, I had learned when they first taught me the basics.

As soon as I wielded the weapon in my hands, Aramis stepped forward. I rapidly stepped backwards and swung my sword forward in retaliation, although Aramis’ sword clashed against mine in a clear warning that he was not to spare me. In order for me to properly learn, he shall take my training seriously.

 

 

Aramis’ lesson was quite insightful yet also incredibly exhausting. Porthos had stayed by our side, dedicating me counsel concerning my form and technique as well as supporting Aramis with defensive ideas of his own, anything that he could think of in order to further teach me how to fence.

The day turned to evening, as we spent several hours simulating combat until Aramis was inevitably tired and required some rest. I was quite relieved when he announced we were to continue the following day, for my body was sore from the exertion as well as tense posture. As I was young and spry, I did not want to imagine how much his older body must have ached.

Not wishing to return to the house with so many thoughts and combat strategies in mind, I wandered to take a quick walk that would hopefully clear my head. I found with Phillippe and Athos after my return, as both of them were also finished with a training of their own. 

“Marie” I had only smiled at him, yet the boy’s soft voice demanded my attention. “I noticed Aramis is giving you fencing lessons”

“Yes” I exchanged a quick glance with Athos, though he then looked away, allegedly not wishing to intrude in our conversation. “It was quite exhausting, though extremely rewarding”

We easily walked alongside each other as we approached the house once more. 

“I understand that feeling” Phillippe briefly lifted his blade, which I hadn’t noticed he carried in his hand. “It does feel rewarding to learn nonetheless”

We walked in silence for several seconds, nearing the house. Then the boy spoke up again.

“Can I ask why did Aramis finally agree to teach you? He seemed quite reluctant”

“I suppose that is his way of giving me his blessing”

Phillippe smiled sweetly and nodded, silently saying he was glad to hear it.

“I have Athos to thank for that” I decided to say, finally gathering all his interest as the man locked eyes with me. “If it weren’t for you, he would never have given me a chance”

“On the contrary” He kindly replied. “You proved yourself and made him see how capable you were. It is thanks to your charisma and your resolution, not me”

“You gave me a chance, Athos” I gently patted his arm. “Thank you for believing in me”

“I did nothing to be thanked for” The former musketeer paternally rested a hand against my back.

We then entered the house, quietly walking together and proceeding to step up the stairs into the dining room. The subtle smell of freshly cooked food filled the house. Phillippe, behaving quite like a child, jogged up and deliberately bumped into me as he passed me by. As a response, I pushed him a little like I had done earlier that same day.

Once we were in the dining room, we saw Porthos seemingly uninterested and bored out of his mind as Aramis stirred the contents of a big plate in the fire.

“Supper is almost ready” The latter announced when he heard us come in. “Set the table”

Moving in coordination, the three of us picked up the plates and glasses while Porthos aided Aramis in seasoning the food, giving his quite probably unwanted opinion on the spices he most preferred.

Athos gave Phillippe a tower of plates and cutlery as he moved to clean the table and set the glasses. As he finished, the boy handed them to me one at a time, always smiling every time I turned to him.

I, of course, smiled too. It was quite uplifting to see him so happy, as I could not forget the state he was brought in and about his sorrowful past. It filled my heart with joy to witness his.

“Here it is” Porthos lay the big cauldron of soup in the table.

“Did you cook, Porthos?” I asked, quite humorously.

“Of course not” Aramis approached us, wielding a ladle to serve the food. “I did”

“What a relief” I playfully rolled my eyes, earning a soft push from the offended man that made me totter. Phillippe actually had to hold me by the arm and stabilize me as he was closest to me.

“Excuse me?” Porthos scowled. “I love food!”

“Just because you do, it does not mean you are any good at preparing it”

“Mischievous brat”

He then moved on to tickle my sides, causing me to giggle and push him away. After that, he cackled to himself and left to sit in one of the five chairs, offering his plate to Aramis in order for him to fill it with the soup.

All of us took a seat, Athos and Phillippe at either sides of me. One by one, we gave our plates to Aramis and took them back once they were filled with the supper. It looked quite appetizing, and the warmth was quite inviting as well.

I leaned forward and gently blew on it so it would not be scolding hot, just taken out of the fire. I then absently stirred my spoon against the soup as I grew hungry and impatient.

Suddenly, something gingerly graced against my cheek. Something extremely soft and warm, that I turned to realize, was Phillippe’s curled up finger.

“F-Forgive me” He muttered, pointing his own cheek. “You have a cut there, I noticed”

“Oh” I observed him, until he frantically averted his gaze and settled it in front of him, over his own plate of soup. A blush arrived to his cheeks as well. “It must have happened during the fencing”

Noticing how he refused to establish eye contact again, I gently pushed my leg against his and so he looked up at me again. As soon as he did, I dedicated him a friendly smile. He reciprocated shyly. I would not be the one to admit it, although I found his contact to be sweet and quite pleasant.

“I am still learning” I explained, brushing a finger against the small wound in my cheek. “I know but the basics so far”

“Nevertheless…” Phillippe dared to say, albeit barely in a whisper. “I presume you’re quite good at it already”

My smile only widened, as did his. However, just as our eyes connected, something interrupted the moment. Aramis loudly cleared his throat, reminding me of the fact that we were not alone. I looked away in embarrassment, the heat flushing in my cheeks as well at the realization that I had let myself go in Phillippe’s company. Surely, it was nothing inappropriate, but perhaps slightly intimate.

“The soup” Aramis eyes, I observed, shifted from me to the boy as the smallest of grins appeared on his lips. “It will grow cold”

I solely nodded, taking a spoonful and briefly blowing on it before I put it in my mouth.

“It is delicious” I said in order to diminish the embarrassment. “Soft yet flavorful”

To our surprise, Athos let out a chuckle. He infected me with laughter as I giggled under my breath, to which Phillippe inevitably joined. That certainly eased the embarrassment. The mild fit of giggles naturally evolved into a casual conversation that we all enjoyed while we had supper.

After our delightful meal, we all excused ourselves to back away into our chambers. I went to sleep thinking about the following day, eager about another fencing lesson with Aramis and perhaps even being lucky enough for him to include me in their new plans.


	8. Chapter 8

During our next lessons, Aramis seemed resigned about the fact that I was involved without remedy. Days passed by as he trained me, and I also aided Phillippe with his own training as much as I possibly could.

After finding him dancing with Athos once as it was often done in courts, I believed it to be quite amusing and offered to be his dancing couple so that Athos could be spared from the mild embarrassment and the boy also had an actual woman to practice dancing with.

Aside from that, Porthos was happy that he found a purpose for himself, as he knew I now had. Nonetheless, I noticed his vain attempts to appear cheery around me whilst also not hiding it from his friends. I assumed he intended not to ruin my enthusiasm and to protect me from his mood, though it bothered me and I decided to address the issue with him whenever I could.

Athos continued to train and teach Phillippe, allowing me to help and occasionally be the boy’s dancing or fencing partner. As well as supporting Phillippe, the former musketeer seemed to encourage me in my wish to involve myself and aid them.

“Good morning, Aramis” I said to him one day as he approached me as he always did, prepared for another one of our training lessons. “Did you forget your sword?”

“No” He showcased a warm yet enigmatic smile. “Come with me”

“Am I not training today?” I muttered as I followed him.

“You are” Aramis replied, looking at me over his shoulder. “Just not with me”

I remained silent as we advanced through the garden, near the cows and sheep that wandered around. The sound of metal clicking together gave me a hint as to what was on his mind.

“Athos” Aramis called his friend, who immediately stopped fighting his student.

Nodding his head, Athos backed away under the stare of a very surprised Phillippe. Aramis motioned for me to position myself in front of the latter, and so I did.

“Am I fencing with Marie?” The boy softly asked, looking from Athos to Aramis.

When they bowed their heads affirmatively, I knitted my brows in astonishment.

“But… We are both learning…” I pulled out my sword, still quite baffled.

“The best way to learn is to teach” Aramis replied, which sounded quite wise.

I then looked over to Phillippe, whose tender blue eyes had fallen over me too. I lifted my foil up and smiled, prepared for the exchange. I was quite used to Aramis’ elegant and flourished yet efficient style, and so I was curious about what it would be like to fence with Phillippe instead.

“En garde, monsieur” My smile acquired a smug hint as he observed me, quite surprised.

Nonetheless, my friend rolled his shoulders and took a defensive stance. For this very reason, I decided to give the first hit.

To test him, I advanced at the ready, wielding my sword quite confidently. In response to my offense, Phillippe skillfully deflected my iron. I could feel Aramis and Athos watching our every move.

I was taken aback by a new attack, though I had developed muscle memory and hence my arm moved automatically to block his attempt. After that, we paused for several seconds, seizing each other up.

I could nearly see the wheels on his head turning as he tried to remember everything that he had learned, considering what type of strategy to use against me. In spite of the fact that he was a man and I a woman, we were quite similar in height and weight as well as our agility.

Hitting thrice, I thrust my iron forward yet Phillippe easily stopped me. Nevertheless, when he retaliated once more, I was ready for him. We were quite equal in our fencing skills.

“Your footing is quite unstable” I observed, directing my eyes toward his feet.

Falling in my trap, Phillippe looked down and I immediately acted again. Barely having time to glance up and react, he jumped back to avoid my sword. His eyes automatically fell over Athos as in complaint.

“Very good, Marie” The aforementioned said to me, however. “That is a lesson you need to learn, Phillippe, not everyone will fight fairly”

If we were to face musketeers, chances were they would behave in an honorable way. However, if the time came that we were against Louis, I did not doubt that he would do anything to succeed, including foul play.

I grew aware of Phillippe’s stare next, which flustered me as his eyes were dripping with fondness and admiration. As though he believed I was incredibly smart and capable.

“Ah!” I exclaimed when he suddenly leaned forward, striking when I least expected it to demonstrate he had learned his lesson.

“Do not get distracted!” Aramis lectured me.

I quite enjoyed the refreshing and unpredictable experience that was fencing with Phillippe. It helped me train my eye as I attempted to look for the strengths and faults in my opponent’s form as it also provided me with a new found motivation, that I had nearly lost after practicing only with Aramis for so long.

 

 

In one of the few respites I had these past few days between training with Aramis, tending to the house, helping Phillippe and attempting to prepare myself as much as I could by going over what Aramis thought me, I sat at the shadow of a tree. The calmness of the moment as I entertained myself in reading a book was well received and so I embraced it.

The only moments in which I lifted my glance was when I heard the horse’s hoofs treading, making a sound as they made contact with the stone of the bridge. Whenever I did, I found with Phillippe and his smile as he passed me by, circling the area in order to perfect his new acquired horse-riding skill.

“You seemed to have grown quite fond of him” Athos’ voice brought me back to reality as he sat down by me with a grunt, making an effort in lowering himself to the grass.

“So have you, Athos” I laughed a bit. “It is true that you are to teach him how to behave like Louis, but you must admit… his kindness and sweetness is quite endearing, isn’t it?”

For a moment, he lowered his glance. I knew what he was thinking, that Phillippe could never replace Raoul in spite of it all, yet I never expected such a thing. No matter how gentle he was, or how close they were, Phillippe would never be his son. Nonetheless, it was quite easy to grow fond of him quickly.

“I’m afraid you might feel differently about him than I do, Marie” He watched me attentively. “A way that only you can feel, as he may feel in return”

I lowered my glance, feeling how my cheeks flushed at the implications of his words. That I was inevitably captivated by his manners and warmth. A concept, I admitted, closer to fact than to supposition.

To further reinforce this, Phillippe then passed by on his horse again. Now he hardly stumbled but stood straight on the saddle, quite confidently. Very adorably, he waved his hand at us, just like he had waved at me every time he passed by as I rested. I did not think twice to reciprocate the gesture, yet I flushed again when Athos snickered under his breath. At the very least, it was refreshing to hear him laugh after all the sorrow he had gone through.

“I am glad this brings you joy, Athos” I bitterly said, averting my gaze from Phillippe as he carried on riding his horse. “Although it is good to see you smile”

“I appreciate it, Marie”

“Then I beg you, do not linger on the subject, of me and Phillippe”

“There is nothing wrong with what you feel” He retaliated, trying to rid me from my shame.

“You may be right” Nonetheless, I couldn’t avoid feeling quite silly and naive at how quickly it happened and at how often I wondered if he felt like that too.

But all that sweetness and kindness that Phillippe unconsciously portrayed upon our meeting, it was all being reinforced with our latest interactions. Not only that, we had grown to be friends during those days together and his constant cheerful mood and willingness to laugh and smile proved vital in bringing my lost smile back.

Before he arrived, I was resigned to live on without a purpose. To continue being there, idle, away from Paris and the hunger and the cruelty of our so called king while we retreated in cowardice and bitterness. Yet Phillippe’s existence implied change, it meant improvement. It was our chance to free France from the tyrannical reign of Louis, to give Phillippe the opportunity that he deserved, that was his rightful role as heir. It was his birthright just as it was Louis, but Phillippe  _was_ worthy of it.

“It… It isn’t only Phillippe” I spoke up after a short silence. “It is about what he represents as well”

“Which is?”

“Hope”

“Hope?”

“Yes” I turned to Athos, who listened intently in curiosity. “Hope for a better future, for a fair ruler. Hope for the belief that there are kind people left in such times, that… Something else is possible even though you believed all hope to be gone and you were left without a purpose”

“Something else?” Athos paused, nearly teasing me. “Love?”

“I very well hope you three aren’t gossiping about me” I said to divert the attention from that word. That unique word that, with the mention of it, made my heart race and evoked the delicate face of Phillippe in my mind.

“Love is a blessing, Marie, not a curse” Athos rested a hand on my shoulder. “Allow yourself to love”

“A man that I barely know? Even worse, that is destined to become the king of France?”

“A good man with the heart of a king”

“Thank you, Athos” I took a deep breath, letting him lean on my shoulder still as he stood up. “And I beg of you, do not speak of this with the others”

Brushing himself off the grass and slight moisture of the early morning’s dew, he just nodded despite his following words.

“I am afraid they already know” There was no trace of a smile now, yet there was amusement present in his voice still.

I watched him walk away and was immediately rushed with thoughts directed to Phillippe again. No matter how hard I tried to forget about him, it was inevitable. Before, I didn’t even know he existed, yet now he was all I could think about. It was exciting to know he would make everything alright in France again, not to mention that his company was quite comforting as well.

I recalled our moments together, noticing the butterflies in my stomach as I did. He was always so kind, begging me not to ‘serve’ him like I ‘served’ the other three even though all I did was occasionally make a bed or bring food. I didn’t do anything more than the other girls did in helping them. Despite offering to aid him in any way, nonetheless, he always said I had already helped him enough upon his arrival. His demeanor was always sweet and lively as he constantly smiled and found the smallest things fascinating and endearing. We often spoke about many things, including my past. Phillippe intently listened about how Aramis had always been quite distant –no matter how protective –to me for reasons I just recently understood. His guilt got in the way and only in freeing Phillippe he began to make it right and showed himself to be more approachable. Or how I was the closest to Porthos both when we joked and when we were sad together. Perhaps Phillippe didn’t have much to say about his own past, but he was a great listener.

“Marie” None other than  _his_  voice tore me away from my thoughts. He had returned from riding around the fields.

The way in which he always called my name spread a warm feeling within me. He spoke it so softly, as though there mere word brought him joy.

I looked at him just in time to see him get down from the horse and approach me. As he towered over me, he offered me his hand and pulled me up to my feet when I took it.

“Yes?” I asked when he continued being quiet despite his inquiring look.

Phillippe looked at me, then averting his gaze and timidly looking back at me. A faint rose blush arrived to his cheeks when his eyes locked with mine.

“I…” He gulped quite obviously, but soon enough he recovered and continued. “May I ask you to dance with me again? It is easier to practice with you, as I am indeed supposed to dance with a lady”

“I assume Athos isn’t quite like a lady” He had practiced dancing with both me and Athos, but certainly it was quite different as we were quite the opposite in both height and weight.

“Indeed” He smiled widely, in doing so infecting me with the gesture.

“Shall we?” It was I who offered my hand for him then, and his fingers gently closed around mine.

Holding our intertwined hands above our heads, we began moving in circles and spinning over ourselves as we danced together to no music. We smiled at each other as we continued, now lowering our arms so they were at level with our shoulders. In the following movement, as we changed our footing, Phillippe put his arm over my shoulders, still not letting go of my hand, and we moved in a circle together before his arm left my shoulder.

When our glances met once we were completely facing each other again, I saw that softness in his eyes that caused me to purse my lips not to reveal the smile that tugged at the corner of my mouth. Phillippe smiled, whether in amusement or fondness I wasn’t quite sure.

Once the dance routine was finished, we bowed to each other as we maintained the eye contact. My bow, however, was more pronounced than his. It was deliberate as I knew I would have to bow to him as my king one day, and I would gladly do so. The thought suddenly consumed me once more, transforming the notion I had of him from a mild-mannered person and friend to that of a regal and diplomatic king. It was quite challenging to think of the sweet boy in front of me as monarch, yet at the same time I could not imagine anyone else as the true king of France. Certainly not Louis, despite their resemblance.

“Marie…” Phillippe showed me a mild frown as his eyes lingered on me. “What is the matter?”

“I don’t understand…” I replied, confused by his sudden concern.

“You… There is something different in your eyes when you look at me” Stuttering a bit, as though he was nervous, he continued. “It has been so for quite some while, has anything changed?”

After our interaction, I resolved to treasure those intimate moments with Phillippe despite the thought that he would one day become king. However, and even though I was still growing accustomed to that notion, it was something entirely different that distracted me.

I absently bit on my bottom lip, anguished about the true meaning behind his words. Had he noticed that which I didn’t quite understand myself? Was he frightened that my feelings for him changed? Did that imply that he was aware of them, that he reciprocated them? Or was it something else entirely?

Perhaps something changed in the way I addressed him, yet if it was so it was not deliberate. In spite of picturing him as his role as new king, I thought fondly of him, albeit with the difference that I now saw something else in him than the boy, I realized, my heart belonged to.

Phillippe must have misunderstood my staring, for I was analyzing my emotions as he evoked them in me, yet he thought something else happened.

“You see Louis… when you look at me” There was a saddened look in his eyes, one that also held such vulnerability and caution that it reminded me of the boy I met when I cleaned him up. A small, frightened boy unaware of his true identity, of how important he was. Yet despite the kindness he carried on with him, Phillippe wasn’t that small boy anymore. He was slowly becoming a man, a king.

“N-No… No, Phillippe…” I shook my head, squeezing his hand gently when I realized I held it still after our dancing. “I… That isn’t quite right”

“Then please…” He begged, both with his voice and with his gaze. “Do tell me what is the matter, or if I have wronged you in any way”

“I… First, you need to understand this…” In order to force some air into my lungs as my chest tightened, I took a deep breath. “I used to work for Louis. In the palace, I served him every day with everything that I had, showing him my greatest manners, support and loyalty. Yet he showed me nothing but contempt in return”

Phillippe listened attentively, frowning in compassion as his only way of saying how he felt with such a statement. He had surely heard of his brother’s cold heart, yet never from me. I carried on, needing him to know the whole truth about Louis.

“His heart is empty, as are his word and promises. He never appreciated his servant’s efforts, or their faithfulness and devotion, nor their hard work. His arrogance alone is important to him, as well as his selfishness. His anger and temper caused me physical and emotional harm that to this very day have fueled my discontent about him” I averted my gaze, growing uncomfortable with how glassy his blue eyes had become at my spiteful words. “And so he sent me off one day, leaving me with nothing but myself. Fortunately, Aramis was there that day, and he allowed me to stay with him and Porthos when I had nowhere to go”

To announce I was finished, I gazed into his eyes, holding tightly to his hand to try and conceal how badly they shook.

“Why are you telling me this?” Lovingly, he squeezed them to soothe my sorrow.

“Because you may look like him, Phillippe, but you are certainly not him” My eyes were quite teary as well, burning with unshed tears, yet I held them. “And I do not see that coldness and arrogance and contempt when I look at you. I can only see that blue warmth in your eyes, that tenderness”

“Then… What has changed?”

“The fact that I don’t see you only as a man anymore… but as a king”

“As the king Louis was meant to be? Then you do see him in me”

“No, Phillippe, in you I see the greatness he was lacking, I see the king that he is not in spite of his crown. The man he should have been”

Reaching out to hold my other hand, Phillippe pierced me with his eyes, passing on to me all the emotions he felt. Fondness, compassion, gratitude. Love.

I bit my lip, taking a deep breath even if a small smile found its way to my mouth.

“In you I now see  _my_  king when I could not call Louis ‘Your Majesty’ before” I was overwhelmed by the tenderness dripping from his glance, even more so than normally. “But I certainly can with you, Your Majesty”

Moved by my words, he gave my hands yet another gentle squeeze, which I reciprocated with a smile. Heaving a shaky, emotional sigh, Phillippe attracted me close to him and we melted in a tight embrace.

I closed my eyes as I happily rested my forehead against his shoulder and his arms timidly wrapped around me. The warmth he held me with brought new butterflies to my stomach as they roamed capriciously within me, filling me with glee.

When we broke away, our glances met once more and a soft smile arrived to his lips.

“I must say, Phillippe… Thank you” He arched his brows in surprise, yet I continued speaking. “Thank you for giving me a purpose, for giving me a chance to help restore the balance, bring the goodness back into this world”

“It is my pleasure, Marie” He smiled, dedicating me a quick bow in gratitude. “I wish I could help you further”

My unshed tears of sadness and anger were now gone after I revealed the truth about his brother to him. Nonetheless, new tears threatened to reach my eyes, yet these were happy tears, as his words tied me back to the day we met and to that heartwarming conversation.

“Perhaps you can help me, by putting my heart at ease with a token of your affection” I showed him a naughty smile as I requested something I profoundly desired. "A simple kiss will suffice"

A blush fell upon his cheeks, causing me to erupt into laughter. Nonetheless, Phillippe nodded in understanding and inched closer to me. Too timid to reach for my lips, his found their way to my cheek instead. It wasn’t quite what I was expecting, but it was certainly enough for me.

When we locked eyes once more, there were similar soft smiles in our faces. Phillippe averted his gaze as his cheeks suddenly hinted at a rose tone.

“I shall try to be a better king than my brother is” After a brief pause he continued, gently locking eyes with me once more. “Though I wish you did not harbor such loathing towards him”

I gawked at him, shocked that precisely he would say such things. I stuttered for several seconds until I put some order into my thoughts.

“Do you not hate Louis, even after all he has done to you?”

“No” He said, his voice soft as velvet. “I believe there is still some good within him”

Phillippe was so pure that his heart harbored no hate, it could not fathom such poison.

I did not reply, not wishing to contradict him, yet he had been right when he said I loathed him. Louis had disappointed me, angered me, frightened me and I did not trust in him anymore, I did not see that possible goodness in him anymore. I had been too exposed to his arrogance and cruelty. And while I believed Phillippe naive to see his brother that way, I also admired his kindness, his ability to forgive and his determination to expect the best in people. It reminded me why my heart held so much love for that sweet boy.


	9. Chapter 9

Days had passed at a surprising speed, and the day we would execute our plan was extremely close. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous, for I was quite terrified. I did my very best to conceal such distress, yet it seemed like I wasn’t as efficient as I believed myself to be.

Porthos clearly was distressed about the plan and about my own strife; nonetheless he didn’t act on it. Phillippe dedicated me soft glances, though only received me with a brief smile when I met with his eyes. Athos, very much like Phillippe, preferred to give me quite some space. Aramis, on the other hand, was as vigilant as ever.

I occupied myself with cleaning and other related tasks and he followed me wherever I went. It had been so after our daily morning fencing lesson, and he was too stubborn to quit it.

“Aramis” I straightened up, placing my hands on my hips as I recovered from the physical effort. “May I ask why you keep staring and following me?”

“I’m concerned, Marie” When I turned around, his sober brown eyes watched me attentively. “You seem distant these days, I certainly hope you are not neglecting yourself again”

I averted my gaze, ashamed upon realizing how well he truly knew me. Whenever I was anguished, I buried myself in unnecessary tasks to distract myself, yet I also could not eat nor sleep properly, and my health suffered the consequences.

“The day is getting closer” I faced my back to him once more, returning to scrubbing the table until it looked pristine. “I will not apologize for caring for those I love”

“You are too close to this, my child” Aramis’ voice suddenly turned soft as he walked closer and gently held my arm.

“I do care about all of you” I paused to return his stare, but then continued cleaning.

Aramis sternly tore me away from my endeavor, forcing me to face him completely. We lingered in the silence for a moment, and then his expression shifted once more, from vexed and serious to understanding and loving.

“I mean not only that”

“What of it then?”

“It is for Phillippe also, is it not?”

“Not you too, Aramis…”

I felt my cheeks burning, hence I turned my face so he couldn’t see me blushing. His hand squeezed my arm and I timidly locked eyes with him again.

“You care for the boy as more than as a friend, it’s easy to realize” He sighed as well. “I worry that the love you process him leads you astray”

I gawked at him, quite astonished that he believed me to be foolish enough to base my desire to accompany them on some sort of… infatuation. To be honest with myself, I wasn’t entirely sure of what I felt for him, I solely knew my feelings were intense.

“Perhaps I do care about him in such a way, but that does not mean he is my only reason to want to go” I angrily crossed my arms over my chest, scowling at him. “I wanted to help before I knew him. For France, for justice, because it is the right thing to do!”

Aramis watched me with a hint of admiration in his eyes. There was also a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, but it never quite materialized.

“I always knew your heart was in the right place, Marie” He said, much to my surprise.

I opened my mouth to reply, yet no words came out of it. He had left me literally speechless. Had he accepted my reason, was he willing to grant my wish?

“You may meet with us later then” Aramis continued. “We could value your opinion on the matter, perhaps you notice a fault in our plan we might have overlooked”

His smug and proud look told me he was satisfied with the answer I had given him. Had he been testing me? Did he provoke me to earn a response that would prove vital to my possible and final involvement in their primordial endeavor?

“Very well” I replied, attempting to mask my puzzlement on the subject.

I absently directed my eyes to the window, letting them wander as my mind quickly went through the conversation we just had. I spotted something, however, that caught my attention. There I could see Porthos, idly sitting outside with a feeble expression on his face, letting his eyes look around, lacking any sort of interest.

“Aramis” I called him, looking to realize he was about to leave the room.

“Yes?”

“What of Porthos?”

“What of him?”

I quickly looked out the window once more, noticing he hadn’t moved not one bit.

“He hasn’t changed” I frowned, truly worried about him. “Do you believe him to be focused enough to carry on the plan?”

“Porthos will play his part” Aramis softly smiled at my kindness. “If anything, it might help him”

I nodded, absorbing his words but also producing many more questions.

“Why do you think he is like this?” I tilted my head, curious to learn about his opinion.

“He is stuck in the past” Aramis arched his eyebrows. “He thinks himself to be old and useless because he can’t look past his glory days”

“I see” I figured something as such was going through Porthos’ head.

“But we mustn’t live in the past and let it endanger our future, nor our happiness” He dedicated me quite an eloquent glance, to which I solemnly nodded.

I understood what he was trying to say to me, the subtext behind his words. If I were to actually participate, I could not afford to let my anger fuel my actions nor cloud my judgment. We would be extremely close to Louis, and the smallest of mistakes could be disastrous.

Such interaction had left me exhausted, so I momentarily forgot about cleaning. As soon as Aramis left, I dropped the cloth and sat down on the chair, heaving a big sigh.

 

 

Phillippe did it once again. I felt his blue eyes locked in me, yet whenever I returned his glance, he would bashfully look away. I sighed and tried to remain still while we waited for Athos to arrive, wondering if it was my restlessness which was upsetting him.

I could not help feeling so anxious, for I had achieved my goal. I was sitting there with all of them, and as soon as Athos met with us, we would discuss the plan they were to carry on in just a few days. If I was lucky and showed myself to be calm and helpful enough, Aramis might even allow me to join them.

I was in fact so nervous that I slightly jumped up when I felt something falling over my hand, quitting my nervous fidgeting and comforting me at the same time. I looked up to Phillippe, surprised, and he looked away once more, yet his hand never left mine. Deeply appreciating the gesture, I lay my other hand over his and gave it the gentlest squeeze. With the corner of my eye, I caught him smiling as a result.

Just then, the door swung open to reveal Athos. I tightly held on to Phillippe’s hand, knowing how important our upcoming conversation was.

“Marie is here” Athos softly observed, calmly taking a seat next to Aramis.

“Yes” The latter replied with a head tilt. “Let her know our plan”

Athos then looked over to me, and I nervously smiled. He grinned at me, nodding his head once. Remembering how Aramis’ decision was partly swayed thanks to his interference and belief in me, I returned the gesture.

“What are we doing, Aramis?” Porthos piped up, quite angrily. “We have spoken about it so many times before”

“Yes, but it is of the utmost importance that we make no mistakes, that every single detail is perfectly clear”

“What is the plan, exactly?” I timidly interrupted Aramis.

“There is a masquerade ball” Athos chimed in. “It will be the perfect opportunity to go into the castle undetected”

It seemed like their plans had changed slightly. Before, learning about how many musketeers guarded the entrance was important, as my ruse with D’Artagnan had proved. But the ballroom was certainly perfect for the occasion.

“We will lure Louis out of the ballroom, away from D’Artagnan’s attentive glance, and into his room-“

“How?”

“Pardon me?”

“How will you lure him away?”

“With fear” Aramis leaned forward in his seat. “Making him think a threat upon his throne is imminent”

“We will wear replicas of the iron mask” Athos elaborated. “When Louis sees them amongst the crowd, he will not voice his fears, but he will likely need to excuse himself”

I nodded my head, agreeing with their reasoning. Louis might not fear many things, but if he was afraid of something, it was of losing that precious crown of his. And Phillippe was the only one who truly embodied that threat. Using that mask as a weapon was quite brilliant.

“And after that?”

“Use the passageways to sneak into his room and make the change”

“Louis will be taken to the Bastille and Phillippe will sit upon the throne”

I carefully looked over to the boy sitting next to me, noticing how he was now the one clutching my hand in his. Both our palms were sweaty. His expression was one of pure dread, yet also determination somehow.

I took a deep breath, feeling like it was my best chance to say what I craved to.

“How can you know Louis will leave alone, that D’Artagnan won’t follow after him?”

“Do you have any suggestions to improve our plan, Marie?” Athos kindly asked me.

“A distraction” I immediately replied, looking from each one of them to the other. “Ensure that Louis will leave the ballroom, that D’Artagnan does not enter the room after him”

“You can’t possibly mean yourself” I couldn’t say if Porthos was being sarcastic or not.

“I have proved to be a good actress” I said, in spite to how badly my encounter with D’Artagnan could have gone. “I am also quite persuasive”

“What do you suggest?” Aramis crossed his arms and watched me with curiosity.

“Make sure that Louis sees the masks, remind him that they are there” I fought back the evil grin that tried to make its way to my lips. “Give him a little push, if you will”

Aramis exchanged a glance with Athos, who shrugged as if to say it was not a bad plan. Porthos frowned when their glances met, but nodded nonetheless.

“Furthermore” I quickly added before Aramis could consider it for too long. “I could also accompany Phillippe”

At the mention of his name, the boy gulped and lowered his glance. He also huddled over himself, attempting to be smaller. He had never reminded me so much of the day we met as he did at that moment.

“N-No offence, Phillippe” I hurriedly told him. “I expect you to be nervous, and I think it would certainly help you if I were there with you”

“It would” He vehemently nodded his head.

“You would be willing to do that?” Athos asked me to make sure.

“Yes, of course”

“It would be dangerous. If Louis were to find out, he would have no mercy”

“I know”

“You must control yourself around him, I know of your contempt for him”

“I will”

“D’Artagnan will also be vigilant, remember that”

“I am aware”

“Are you absolutely sure that you want to participate still?”

“I am”

All eyes then fell on Aramis as he shielded himself in the silence. Even after feeling all eyes on him, the man did not look up. His elbows rested on the table, his hands tightly grasped together as he pensively leaned his knuckles against his lips.

“Aramis?” Porthos called him quietly.

“If you are sure” He started, slowly lifting his glance until it landed on me. “I suppose that is your decision to make”

I exhaled, venting in that one breath all the pent up anxiety and worry. A smile took over my features and a chuckle escaped my lips.

“Thank you” I genuinely told him, acknowledging his effort.

Aramis nodded, yet he did not smile. Nonetheless, it was enough for me. Not only was I now aware of the details of their endeavor, but I would play an important part in it.

 

 

Soon after our reunion, that fleeting euphoria vanished to be replaced by anguish once more. It all had suddenly become extremely real, so much so that it was deeply frightening. I had craved to be involved for as long as I knew they were planning something, yet now that I finally was… It was quite daunting. Athos had been right, Louis would have no mercy on us, and not even D’Artagnan’s compassion would spare us from Louis’ wrath. We could not fail.

I resorted back to tidying up, this time I moved on to Phillippe’s chambers after cleaning the others. When the door opened to reveal him, I smiled at him.

“Forgive me for coming without asking” I timidly chuckled. “I needed to busy myself, I hope you don’t mind me cleaning”

“N-No” Phillippe walked in. “Thank you”

I felt myself trembling from the physical and emotional strain, and although I quite enjoyed his company, Phillippe’s presence only flustered me further.

“And thank you” He insisted, his soft voice gently breaking the silence. “For your assistance, I will feel better knowing you’re there with me”

I knew he was referring to the ballroom, and so I nodded. I felt my lips trembling as well as I forced out a smile.

“Of course”

As Phillippe walked closer to the bed, I distanced myself from it and from him. I found myself to be in rather bad state and I did not want him to see me as such. Nonetheless, he had noticed something was wrong and approached me.

Deeply inhaling, I weakly leaned on the wall upon feeling that my strengths were failing me. I sensed Phillippe next to me in a heartbeat, his gentle hands hovering around my arm in order to keep me upright.

“Are you alright?” He asked, his voice dripping with concern.

I opened my mouth, and yet all I uttered was a single sigh of exhaustion. I dangerously wobbled and Phillippe was quick to hold me up.

“Aramis!” The boy called out, quite possibly as Aramis was clearly the one I was closest to, or at the very least the one I had known the longest.

Soon arrived the old priest, bearing a badly concealed expression of alarm that only deepened at the sight of me feebly leaning over a very startled Phillippe.

“What happened?” He urged us, covering the distance that separated us in two anxious strides.

“I-I…” Phillippe stuttered nervously. “I do not know…”

In quite a resolute movement, Aramis snatched me away from the boy’s grip and into his own, and I turned my face away from his attentive eye. I knew what he was thinking, and he would no doubt scold me for it.

“Did you neglect yourself again, child?” Aramis indeed said, his voice quite grave and stern as he gave me a gentle shake.

“I am alright” Softly, I pushed him away to demonstrate I was able to stand on my feet without any assistance. It was a challenging move, but I was successful in my demonstration.

“You need to rest, Marie” Not content with my poor showcase of vitality, the former musketeer put his hands over my upper arms, in a gesture that allowed no argument, and walked me to the bed, where he sat me down. “You are not to leave these chambers until you do”

Despite my vexation at his authoritarian resolute, I smiled up at him in recognition. He was merely concerned with my wellbeing, which I greatly appreciated. His response was an energetic head nod, and a brief glance directed to Phillippe as if to silently request that he watched over me. Quite honestly, I did not think the boy needed Aramis’ petition in order to stay by my side, judging by the permanent frown on his brow.

I heaved a sigh as Aramis carried the tension away with his departure.

“You frightened me” Phillippe admitted, exhaling a deep breath of his own.

“Forgive me, Phillippe” I slowly stood to my feet under his attentive glance. “But I insist, I am alright”

I moved in my endeavor to continue cleaning the room, although he took a step to the side to stand in my way and stopping me from walking. His warm blue eyes held a plea as he stared down at me, and I could not stand watching the profound concern in his eyes.

“I beg of you, Marie” I got startled as his delicate hands found my own and held them closely. I only realized how cold mine were upon the warm touch of his palms. “Rest until you gather your strength again, if not for yourself, perhaps do it for me”

His soft voice, combined with his urgent touch and pleading eyes, was enough to warm my heart. The thought that the boy before me had not known fondness and love until recently brought a contradictory feeling with the previous one, for it caused a pang of guilt within me as I could see how I had become important to him only to give him a fright because of my health.

I simply nodded my head and moved closer to the bed once more. Nonetheless, I stopped myself before I reclaimed my place sitting in it, for something was distracting me.

My heart wildly raced inside my chest as the realization of how close we were to one another struck me.

“Aramis is right, I must rest… Frankly, I cannot excuse my behavior, I stupidly buried myself in tasks to occupy my mind with something other than our perilous efforts and the future of France” I chuckled, upset at myself and my somewhat careless demeanor. “I realize my mistake now”

“I am glad” He gingerly said, barely a whisper, as though he was cautious not to break the magical spell that he no doubt felt too.

My hands were still held against his own. Our fronts were nearly gracing as we had been unaware of how truly close were actually were. And our lips were barely inches away.

His eyes looked down to my lips, and I did wonder if we were allowed to pour out our emotions. If he did in fact reciprocate my feelings and last time he had truthfully been too timid to move for my lips when I bluntly asked him to kiss me.

To reveal the answer to all of my questions, I closed my eyes and lightly inched closer, not quite yet making contact with his lips. I gasped when I was welcomed with a soft warmth immediately after, when our lips pressed together.

I was unexpectedly overwhelmed with various emotions at the light exchange, and as we lingered in the kiss I could only feel… happiness. In the manner in which my heart vividly beat, and the butterflies flew inside my stomach at will, in how a pleasant shiver took over my spine when his hands gently moved to the small of my back and mine rested over his chest.

We locked eyes as we broke away, nearly out of breath despite the chaste nature of the kiss. In fact, I held on to his shoulders when I was struck with a sudden dizzy spell.

Instantly, his hands tightened against my back, yet I smiled to say I was alright.

“I feel quite faint” The smile never left my lips as I evoked the feeling of his over them.

“Forgive me, I-“

“No… Don’t apologize”

We paused, gazing into each other’s eyes in silence. Finally, Phillippe dedicated me a small smile of his own as he gingerly lowered me into the bed.

“Rest, Marie” As I sat there, looking up at him, his blue eyes held nothing but tenderness upon glancing at me. “You needn’t exert yourself any further”

“Would you stay with me?” I blubbered as the exhaustion washed over me and my eyelids began to close themselves, lying down in the bed.

Phillippe did not utter a word as he sat down by my side, yet I held on to his arm in an eloquent matter. I truly hoped he understood that, in such vulnerable and nearly ill state, I was in need of his presence. Yet not only that, I craved his closeness as well.

Apparently entertained by my petition, he chuckled as he slowly lied down next to me and shyly wrapped his arms around me. I comfortably rested over his chest, never wanting to leave that posture.

“Thank you, Phillippe” I weakly uttered, embracing that sudden feeling of tranquility I had been lacking these days and that was now spreading within me.

“It is my pleasure” He sweetly replied, his voice barely a whisper.

“Quite unoriginal, don’t you think?” I laughed a bit, and so did he.

Then the quiet arrived, leaving a perfect and serene aura that comfortably engulfed us.

I stupidly smiled at the amusing thought of one of the others finding us in that position before I succumbed to peaceful slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

The moment had arrived. Excitement had taken over my fright so far. The very fact that Aramis had acceded to let me help them made me feel stronger. When he, although resigned, told me that it was ‘my decision to make’, it made me feel like I was brave and capable enough to carry on the plan.

The following second, the fear struck again. As the carriage moved closer and closer to our destination, I was reminded of that feeling of impending doom that took over me. I could not stop thinking that, were we to fail, Louis would not hesitate to severely punish us.

These feelings intertwined, confusing themselves within me as I tried to keep myself focused, mentally going over the plan over and over again. A sense of insecurity yet also accomplishment added to the mixture of emotions I was experiencing.

Phillippe and I held hands as Athos, Aramis and Porthos showered us in warnings and reminders on how to behave that night. I etched that very detail in my brain: we only had to get through that night, and in the morning all would be well.

My heart stopped when the carriage did too, filling me with the dread I had been trying to fight back. I was frightened, that I could not conceal, for I was to face Louis, someone who had forsaken me, disappointed me and who also happened to scare me himself. Not only that, I was to look after Phillippe and ensure that, in his nervousness, he didn’t let through that he was not Louis but an imposter.

We exited the carriage and proceeded to walk into the palace to join the festivities. My friends had gotten me a dress and a mask so I could easily blend in. The mask was vital not to be recognized as well, especially taking in consideration I would be particularly close to both Louis and D’Artagnan.

As soon as we walked into the ballroom and confused with the crowd, my heart began racing. The room was filled with colors and beautiful decoration, both the insides of the palace and the varied garments of the guests. As planned, I prepared to walk amongst the crowd and wait for my moment to act.

Phillippe and Athos distracted Louis’ companion while he was busy speaking to D’Artagnan. The man himself, wearing his usual blue musketeer outfit, observed me as I passed them by. I behaved normally, fighting the nerves, and was relieved to notice his glance didn’t linger. He hadn’t recognized me so far, not with the mask hiding my features save for my mouth.

When Louis distanced himself from his loyal bodyguard, I found myself missing Phillippe’s calming presence next to me. I waited at least one minute not to appear suspicious or too eager before I approached him.

My eyes wandered around the ballroom, and I memorized the place where I spotted each of my friends were, a task that would prove impossible were it not because I recognized their garments colors and patterns. Aramis and Porthos were dancing like most of the guests, Phillippe and Athos were, on turn, hidden within the motionless crowd that watched the couples dancing. The first one nodded at me behind his mask, which filled me with courage.

I erased any doubt from my mind and casually walked over to Louis when he stood in the middle of the ballroom floor, looking for his beautiful dancing partner. But she had now left thanks to my friends’ ruse.

I took a deep breath, attentive to D’Artagnan’s movements, before I set our plan in motion.

“Your Majesty” I bowed to him, flirtatiously smiling. “May I?”

“What?” Louis replied tiredly, watching impatiently.

“Pardon me, sire” I changed my voice so it sounded slightly higher in the hypothetical case that he were able to recognize it. “As you seem alone at the moment, it would be the greatest honor to dance with you”

He watched me up and down, nearly evaluating me to consider whether or not I was worthy of such a gift. I feigned shyness as I pushed my hair off my shoulder and behind my back, trying to appear as enticing and attractive as I possibly could. I even smiled and batted my eyelashes at him.

“I suppose” Louis finally said, holding his hand up. “Seeing as my partner was rude enough to abandon the king”

I grit my teeth, upset at his usual arrogance. Even so, I delicately lay my hand in his with fake fervor and longing. Louis held his head up in dignity as we walked to the very center of the room, there where everyone was certain to see him. Only then did we start dancing.

As we spun together, I watched the room with the corner of my eye. It was challenging to focus my attention on Louis and D’Artagnan as well as my friends all at the same time.

Thousands of thoughts circled inside my mind. In the rush of the moment, it suddenly came to me that I had not considered all the possibilities. Perhaps Louis was not as paranoid about his own wellbeing as D’Artagnan, but I was not prepared in the odd case of him asking me questions. It was a strange scenario I was not ready for, I had not thought of a false name nor any fictional facts about me that he could be interested in. Luckily for me, Louis was not interested in me in the slightest, other than to keep him company as to avoid any embarrassment upon finding himself alone in such a ceremony.

Worried that he found my lack of eye contact strange, I timidly looked up at him. I was glad that the mask covered my expression, for I frowned when I met with his blue eyes. Having grown used to Phillippe’s warmth and softness, it clashed to find that same face, every inch of his face identical to his brother’s. Save for the fact that Louis lacked any of those qualities inherent to my sweet Phillippe, replaced now with overconfidence and contempt.

I then deliberately let my eyes wander around the room as we danced, stopping at the sight of a suspicious D’Artagnan, who watched me like a hawk. I gulped and averted my gaze, reuniting it with Louis’.

“What is it?” He asked me when I stood there motionless, not dancing.

“F-Forgive me, sire” I decided to take advantage of the situation. “I thought I saw…”

“What?” Louis urged me, clearly not happy about the interruption.

“A-A mask, an iron mask?” I tried to appear rattled and flustered. “I’m not quite sure”

When I looked back at Louis, his jaw was clenched. There was also a pronounced frown in his brow.

“How silly of me, pardon me” I cheerfully chuckled. “It must have been my imagination, Your Majesty”

Louis paused, and I noticed how his eyes directed behind me, there where D’Artagnan stood. In the meantime, I directly locked eyes with Athos, who nodded at my signal.

Taking my hand in his again, Louis continued our dancing, although reluctantly. His hand felt unstable in mine as we mindlessly spun together once more. His eyes were now moving quickly, observing every inch of the ballroom, every face, every possibility.

When he gasped, I came to a halt and focused on increasing his outrage. We needed to get him into his chambers, rattled and alone.

“Sire?” I infused as much concern as I could to my voice. “Are you feeling alright?”

But Louis hadn’t heard me, for his eyes frantically chased the iron masks in the room as Aramis, Porthos and Athos revealed them for only a second. Enough to fill him with an overwhelming fear.

He then pushed me away and hurriedly left the room. The music immediately stopped with his exit. D’Artagnan automatically followed after him, but Louis ignored him.

I considered whether to go with my friends through the passageway or to distract D’Artagnan in case he wanted to go into the room. However, I remembered my instructions, to follow after him once this happened and later reunite with them.

“Your Majesty!” I softly called, going with him and D’Artagnan through the corridors.

I came to a halt, as did the musketeer, when Louis walked into his room and violently closed the doors behind him so no one would dare bother him. As soon as this happened, D’Artagnan turned to me. My first instinct was to flinch at the sudden gesture, but I retained it and held his stare instead.

“What happened?” He demanded to know, quite gravely.

“I do not know” I innocently said, still altering my voice slightly so it would not be recognized. “I believe he was feeling ill, monsieur”

“Who are you?” His tone was stern and intimidating. I remembered him as being quite a kind man, but not when the safety of his beloved king was at stake.

“My name is Patrice” I hurriedly replied, doing my best not to stutter. “I am the king’s companion”

D’Artagnan watched me closely, and I prayed that he knew not of the other girl.

Every second that passed was torture, the silence grew louder and his stare more intense.

“Return to the ballroom, Patrice” D’Artagnan said after all. “I will stay here”

“Will he be alright?” I insisted to further perfect my act.

“Yes” He urged me, gently pushing me away. “Worry not”

I slowly walked back through the corridor, looking over my shoulder to him. D’Artagnan remained in his position at Louis’ door, and it was my chance. Remembering where the passageway was, I scurried over to there and reunited with my friends.

 

 

I anxiously paced up and down the royal chambers while my friends finished their task. Once Louis was in Phillippe’s clothes and vice versa, we were ready to carry on the next part of our plan.

I felt quite claustrophobic with the mask on, so I took it off and glanced at Phillippe. The boy played with the stick that held together the golden mask, quickly making it spin between his fingers.

“You will do great” I rested my hand on his arm to comfort him. “And I will be there with you, fear not”

Phillippe gulped, but managed a small smile and a head nod. I reciprocated the gesture, even though my attention was diverted from him when Louis’ voice interrupted the moment. He had awoken.

“You! You little-“ Before he could say anything else, Porthos covered his mouth.

All of us paused as our hearts raced, worried that he had alerted D’Artagnan. Amongst the silence that settled in the room, only Louis’ struggles and groans were audible. Outside in the corridor we could solely hear the faint sound of D’Artagnan’s footsteps as he paced up and down.

I let go of Phillippe’s arm, noticing how I had clutched to him in an instinct, and turned to Louis. Perhaps his mouth was restrained, but his eyes dripped with the venom that his words usually would as he glared daggers at me.

“I am quite surprised that you remember my face” I said, emulating in my voice the contempt that his eyes reflected. “I was under the assumption that you were too concerned with yourself to notice a mere servant, _Your Majesty_ ”

Louis grit his teeth over the gag that was put over his mouth to silence him and struggled with the restrains on his wrists, that bound his arms behind his back. I held his harsh and defiant glare in an attempt to express the sheer hatred that his persona gave me.

“Come, Marie” Athos tapped my shoulder. “We must go”

I lingered on that position, wishing that I could let Louis know how much evil he had caused. Remind him how he cruelly punished Phillippe, how Raoul’s passing had brought Athos nothing but pain, how even the kind Christine mourned her beloved’s death. Wishing that I could inflict as much grief on him as he had on my friends. For he deserved any misfortune that could befall upon him.

“Porthos and Aramis will take care of him” Athos insisted, tugging at my wrist. Did he not want to tell him many things himself? Swear the man that brought him so much sorrow? Yet he urged me once more. “Phillippe needs you, Marie”

Phillippe. I immediately turned to that sweet boy, noticing the clear shift from Louis’ face to his. The same exact features, yet so different. Phillippe frowned slightly, watching my outburst with a mixture of astonishment and concern.

“Of course” I heaved a sigh to moderate my temper and positioned myself next to him.

Porthos and Aramis immediately approached Louis to further restrain him, placing a bag over his head while he continued to thrash and struggle. I could not keep myself from sending him one last glance filled with hatred, even though he did not see it.

Both Phillippe and I said goodbye to two of the three musketeers, though without needing any words. Athos then accompanied us through the passageway behind the closet and we left the room, with it leaving Aramis and Porthos to deal with Louis.

“Remember, you must go first, Marie” The remaining musketeer uttered softly as we continued walking, following the passageway until we exited into an empty hallway. “You will make your entrance shortly after, Phillippe”

Both of us nodded, tightly holding on to each other’s hand. It seemed to be the only thing that brought us any sort of comfort in such perilous situation. Beside me, Phillippe breathed laboriously, still playing with the mask in his hands. I felt myself trembling as well, but refrained from making any observations for the sake of my companion.

When the three of us stopped walking, my heart took an accelerated pace as the moment grew closer and closer. It was imminent, and I reminded myself that even the smallest mistake could be fatal. Deathly.

Athos faced Phillippe, trying to pass on his calmness as he fixed the boy’s attire. The white, gold and red garments imitated Louis’ outfit to perfection, even the small detail of the golden laurel wreath that covered his tawny locks.

“You must go now, Marie” Athos’ eyes fell over me upon noticing I lingered there.

I nodded and turned my attention to Phillippe. I wanted to dedicate him a few last words of encouragement, but I was too afraid that my shaking voice would betray me. Instead, I merely leaned closer to leave a delicate kiss on the boy’s cheek. He sighed at the contact and dedicated me a nervous smile and a head nod.

Taking a deep breath, I started my advance towards the ballroom once more. My hands shook as I covered my eyes and nose with the golden mask to conceal my face as I did  before.

The first part of our plan had succeeded, Louis was under control, in the capable hands of Porthos and Aramis. Soon Athos would join them and begin their short journey to Bastille. If things evolved like they had so far, we only had to prevail for only a bit longer.

 

 

Whenever his glance met with mine, I would dedicate him a silent yet eloquent smile to express my support and pride. Save for the small incident in which Phillippe could not stop himself before he helped a guest that had tripped, no other change in his behavior would hint at anything suspicious happening.

I lingered by his side, standing next to the throne that he had occupied. I wish I could do something else other than standing there, perhaps hold his hand, or call him by his name and say how well he was doing. But in order to keep appearances I was to behave solely as the occasional companion of the king, a one-time occurrence before he inevitably grew tired and appeared with another woman. That implied a great distance that had to be filled only with silence.

Also, I mentally lectured myself for being unable to aid Phillippe during his mishap. It would have been too suspicious to intervene after he had helped that lady up, and I was unfortunately too slow to do it on my own. I internally promised not to fail again, not him nor myself.

The crowd suddenly dispersed, creating an opening for someone to navigate through the ballroom on their way to the throne. I clearly heard Phillippe gulping and I myself gasped at the sight of Queen Anne. We knew of the fact that she was informed of our endeavor and, understandingly, desired to reunite with her lost son sometime that night. Nonetheless, her presence was still breathtaking and, quite honestly, I had so many thoughts in mind that I completely forgot about their reunion.

Time seemed to slow down as the beautiful queen, dressed in a blue dress with quaint golden decorations, made her way to meet with her son. Probably for the first time since his birth as well, which brought a tear to my eye.

Phillippe stood next to me, surely forgetting about my very existence, and it felt to me like his stance was quite unsure. His soft blue eyes never left the figure of his mother, and neither did hers separate from her son’s.

Once she stopped before us, he softly kissed her hand and didn’t let go of her as he accompanied her, waiting until she occupied her own seat. As soon as she sat on her chair, right next to her beloved son, I decided to separate myself in order to give them a private moment. My heart was full in any case, merely witnessing the scene even from afar.

A part of me wished to speak to the Queen, to promise her that I would look after her son, that I would love him deeply and be ever by his side. Ultimately I didn’t, as I wondered if she was aware of the fact that I was part of their endeavor myself.

“Your Majesties” I politely excused myself with a curtsey. I did not take offend on the fact that they barely acknowledged my gesture. After decades, mother and son finally saw each other.

“God bless the King and the Queen Mother!” Someone cheered in the crowd, to which the rest quickly participated in. “God bless the King and the Queen Mother!”

In quite a regal manner, Phillippe gestured with his hands, silently ordering that he wished the celebration to continue. On command, the guests continued dancing and I could not conceal a proud smile. Still giving them a moment, I positioned myself next to a column while mother and son quietly talked.

Noticing Andre’s presence closely by, guarding the door, I attempted to make my presence subtle by facing my back to him and adjusting the mask over my eyes, turning to the boy in the throne instead. He was holding her mother’s hand, or rather she was holding his. The sight brought further joy to my heart as it recognized how much they deserved and craved such an interaction.

Just then, she stood to her feet, elegantly as usual, and advanced to the exit as her subjects bowed to her on her way out.

Phillippe claimed my attention, and I locked eyes with him only to realize his were teary as were my own. Nonetheless, we sweetly smiled at each other from opposites ends of the room. I was so happy that such a kind soul like him had found some sort of happiness after so many years of imprisonment and sorrow.

I considered whether or not to reclaim my spot next to him now that the Queen had retired. However, an unexpected occurrence interrupted my actions.

“Mademoiselle” A familiar stern voice called me.

I froze upon recognizing it and attempted to walk away, praying that he was not referring to me. When a hand securely grasped my arm, I turned around to meet face to face with D’Artagnan. My heart picked up a rapid pace once more, just when it had managed to slow down.

“Pardon me, mademoiselle” I at least comforted myself thinking that his voice sounded neutral, and that his very presence at the ballroom implied the success of my friend’s part.

“Oui, monsieur?” I timidly asked, though averting my gaze because of the closeness.

“You were with the king before, what happened?”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand, m-monsieur”

“Was he ill, is he alright?”

“I… I believe so”

“When did he leave his room?”

“I… could not tell, monsieur, I had returned to the ballroom. He only appeared again of a sudden, that is all”

“I see. It is my duty to ensure his wellbeing, please let me know if something out of the ordinary happened”

When his hand tugged at my arm to gather my attention, I forced myself to meet with his harsh blue eyes. As always they were kind in nature, save for the stubbornness and graveness reflected in them. That was, until they widened and the alarm grew in his expression when they locked with mine.

The two of us froze in place, yet D’Artagnan quickly recovered and distanced himself from me. His hand slipped down my arm and clasped my wrist, although in an unnoticeable way. I feared that he had elaborated a plan to perhaps foil our ruse if he had uncovered the ploy.

D’Artagnan’s glance met with Phillippe’s while still tightly holding on to me. Very naturally, and upon noticing the stare, the boy reciprocated the exchange and dedicated the man a sober head nod before idly focusing his eyes on the dancing guests.

I internally congratulated Phillippe for his flawless performance before D’Artagnan. Had I not known, I could have sworn that was Louis himself. Unfortunately, D’Artagnan did not let go of me and I mentally begged that he had not seen us smiling at each other before.

“Why did you lie to me, Marie?” His voice held a dangerous coldness that I had never detected in it before.

“What…?” I gulped, wondering how he knew. Perhaps my eyes had given my identity away. “What do you mean, D’Ar… monsieur? My name is Patrice, I-“

“Who is he?” D’Artagnan grew impatient, and his grip on me tightened.

“He is Louis, I do not understand-“

“I have seen you with the king, and that is not him!”

“Why, of course he is!”

“Murderer!” The loud voice echoing across the ballroom immediately put a stop to the celebration, startling the both of us as we were immersed in such discussion.

“Oh, no…” I whispered when I followed the noise to the source and saw none other than Christine.

As I tried to approach Christine and Phillippe to help, D’Artagnan tugged at my arm with such force that I stumbled and returned to the spot next to him.

“You don’t understand, D’Artagnan…” I whispered, claiming for his mercy and forgiveness now that my identity was revealed.

“Silence” He solely said, his eyes intently focused on the scene before us.

Christine shouted at Phillippe, accusing him of atrocities that Louis had committed. His offence against an innocent man, Raoul, only for Louis’ thirst over the beautiful woman. She accused him of his death, of his cruelty and evil nature.

Phillippe listened, the guilt and pain spread all over his face even for a crime he was not responsible for. Yet his gentle heart ached for her, wished her well, and felt her grief.

When the guards tried to seize Christine and Phillippe defended her without a second thought, it was the only proof that D’Artagnan needed to ensure the man sitting at the throne was not Louis anymore. My stomach churned at the terrible thought that our plan was foiled.

Christine was taken away and led to her room by command of ‘Louis’ after her public shame on him. D’Artagnan then took me with him as he moved closer to the throne and hence to Phillippe. The boy, deducing what was happening, gulped at the proximity.

“What seems to be the matter?” He asked the musketeer, and even though his voice trembled slightly, it was quite convincing nonetheless.

“Your companion must accompany us, Your Majesty” D’Artagnan simply said, holding on to me. “It is for a matter of security”


	11. Chapter 11

I was trembling from my head to my toes. Andre and another musketeer who I knew not the name of locked me in place while we waited for Louis’ decision.

After our reunion with Aramis, Porthos and Athos and their clash with D’Artagnan, things could not have gone worse. We tried our very best, but D’Artagnan was too intelligent and in the end our plans were inevitably and definitely foiled. Phillippe and I were brought before Louis once he was freed and the three musketeers managed their escape when we were separated. My only hope was for them to return for us.

In the meantime, the court had reunited in Louis’ chambers to discuss Phillippe’s fate. That group included the king, his faithful bodyguard D’Artagnan, and the Dowager Queen. Of course, not me.

“I am terribly sorry” Andre whispered in my ear so the other guard could not hear. “Whatever your crime was, I know you to be kind and I am sure you meant well, but I must follow orders”

I quietly nodded my head, repressing the tears that arrived to my eyes. I was not strong enough, however, to suffocate the sobs that caused my shoulders to shake. In any other moment, it would have filled me with hope that even such a loyal musketeer as was Andre realized Louis’ pettiness. At that very moment, however, I could only think of our fate.

Perhaps Phillippe’s life would be spared thanks to his shared blood with Louis. In the worst of cases, he would be returned to Bastille. I, on the other hand, meant nothing to him. Louis felt nothing but contempt for me, and I had tested his patience more and more after he disregarded my work at the castle. I was sure that all he processed me was hatred. My fear was that such hatred was so great that he would order my execution.

Anxious to learn about our punishment, I intently listened to the sound of their voices. We were distant enough from the door, yet they raised their volume so I could gather certain snippets of their discussion.

Louis was furious. His powerful voice echoed around the hallways, swearing his mother for the simple fact of loving Phillippe. A loud sound followed, as well as a thud. Then his anger was directed towards D’Artagnan for asking something of him and taking the side of traitors. I heard him defending Phillippe from Louis.

Perhaps I was too distressed too focus, but I did not understand what was happening, or rather why D’Artagnan suddenly sided with Phillippe. There must have been some part in the conversation that I had missed.

I jumped when the doors violently opened to reveal the four of them. My heart dropped to my stomach when I read the deep sadness and dread in Phillippe’s expression.

“No…” I uttered, rebelling against the musketeers that held me. “Please…”

The boy avoided any eye contact as his glance was glued to the marvel ground beneath us. However, his feeble resignation and fallen shoulders could only mean but one thing.

“And as for you” Louis pointed a finger at me, spitting as much venom from his words as from his eyes, as per usual. “You will be locked away until I determine the time of your execution”

“No!” Phillippe reacted, quickly looking up with a panicked expression.

I was aware of this possibility and yet it still brought a void to my chest and a weight to my stomach. I was going to die. I did not know when or how, but I was. And until then, Louis would torture me with such uncertainty as I was locked away in such a horrible place as Bastille, being aware of the pain my very own Phillippe was going through next to me.

“Louis…” The Queen begged him, but her son would not listen.

“Take them away” He only ordered, forcing the musketeers that guarded the room they had just exited to grasp Phillippe.

I searched around, begging for mercy. I found sympathy in D’Artagnan’s eyes and sorrow in the Queen’s. Even Andre’s eyes had become watery. But not Louis, for he refused to look at either or us once again and instead walked away.

“Marie!!” Phillippe called me in desperation, fighting against the grasp of the guards.

“Phillippe!!” I sobbed, throwing myself closer to him even with the resistance that the two guards opposed against me.

We kept calling out each other’s names, struggling to be together even as the guards separated us. We reached out to touch, his hand extremely close to mine as his fingertips brushed against mine. I needed to feel him, to touch him. One last time. My hand clasped around his fingers, but were cruelly pulled away from his with the force of the four guards together.

“I’m sorry!” I shouted to everyone. To the Queen, to D’Artagnan, to Phillippe. To everyone I had wronged. “I’m so sorry!”

“No, Marie!!! Please spare her, please!!!!”

“Phillippe!!!!”

I found myself in a crazed state, frantic as my mind tried to assimilate all that was happening. I was to be imprisoned, awaiting for my death. My beloved Phillippe would be punished as well. I might never see him again. There was so much I desired to tell him, though knew not what words to say.

We were already far away in different hallways as we were being taken to separate ends of the castle. I evoked the warmth of his blue eyes to give myself strength. The softness of his pink lips. The gentle and timid tone of his voice. The delicate nature of his caress. His warm arms around my frame.

“I love you!” Phillippe’s voice echoed far away, even when I could not see him anymore. “Marie, I love you!!”

I did not have the strength to reciprocate, unable to raise my voice over that of a whisper. I bawled my eyes out with sobs that disrupted my very breathing, as I was dragged away from him, hearing the echoes of his confession as they took him from me.

I love you, Marie…

 

 

My voice became hoarse, yet that did not stop me from screaming at the top of my lungs. Begging for mercy, appealing to the guard’s humanity to put an end to this atrocity. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks, only to be replaced by more. It felt like I would never be able to stop crying. My chest hurt with a pain not quite physical alone. I helplessly shoved my hands against my ears in an attempt to drown out the painful sound of Phillippe screaming as they put the mask on him again, yet when it stopped I gasped in fright.

“P-Phillippe?” I uttered, only to be received with silence.

A metal door squeaked and footsteps grew in the hallway. The guards were leaving his cell, which could solely mean that the iron mask covered his features once more. As though one form of imprisonment wasn’t cruel enough, they had to put the mask over him again, cursing him with the torture he feared so deeply.

My breath finally slowed as I shed my last tears. My head hurt from crying and my jaw was tight from grinding my teeth, yet I told myself that it was all futile.

I was locked in that filthy dark place with no way to escape. It was absurd to think of my friends as it was to be believed that Athos, Aramis and Porthos had already been executed by Louis. I needed to come to terms with the fact that I was going to die, like my friends had. Like Phillippe would eventually, now that he was returned to his sorrow.

I had been aware of the risks that our mission presented. Aramis himself refused to allow me to accompany them for this very reason. Nonetheless, I was adamant in my decision to help. For France, for Phillippe, for my friends, for… revenge. Yes, I would not deny it anymore, I knew within myself that, amongst my many honorable reasons lay the desire to make Louis suffer for his sins. Athos had been right all along. He warned me of the dangers of my contempt for Louis before we embarked on this endeavor.

My only regret was to abandon Phillippe. I had failed France and cursed them to a longer reign under Louis’ vile and selfish hand. But to leave Phillippe alone and scared in that mask once more… It broke my heart even more.

My mouth felt dry and my nose was full of snot, but I dragged myself to the front of my cell. The dirt didn’t bother me, it had already gathered in my garments and my skin.

“Phillippe?” I cautiously called him again in the deadly silence of the prison.

Something told me that he was not unconscious. I knew Phillippe enough to realize that he was broken, that returning to the mask after being freed from it had torn him apart. I hoped he was in a mental state clear enough to at least be able to hear what I had to say.

“Phillippe, listen to me” I began to say, clinging on to the bars of my cell. “You are stronger than you think, do not let the mask destroy you”

I heard a weeping sound that may come from his cell. The thought of Phillippe crying only reinforced my urge to do so myself. But I could not allow that, not after the effort it took to quit weeping myself.

“I just wanted to say…” I carried on, prepared to voice my feelings.

“Quiet!!!” A deep voice coming from his cell said. Apparently someone had locked himself there with him, surely to ensure he would not escape.

“I only wanted to say…” I insisted, ignoring the man. “That I am terribly sorry any of this happened, it… it was my fault, D’Artagnan discovered me, and Louis…”

I paused, hating to think that, in order to hurt me because of the contempt he processed me, Louis would punish his brother. Phillippe did not respond and so I continued.

“I… You said you loved me and… so do I... I love you...” I bit my lip when new tears left my eyes. “I had fooled myself to believe I didn’t, for I fell in love the moment I saw you… Although you bear Louis’ face, you could not be any more different. The kindness in your eyes captivated me, and I learned… that… only the kindness in your heart could rival it”

A vexed grunt coming from the stranger in the cell followed my speech, but I did not mind it. I was not done talking, so I parted my lips to continue. I grew silent for a moment when my sobs became too severe to let me speak. I calmed myself by taking a few deep breaths in order to finish saying what I needed him to know, even through my sobs.

“Aramis, Porthos and Athos mean the world to me, but so do you… T-Thank you for making me so happy, even in such brief time. Thank you for giving me a purpose and for… e-everything…”

I did not expect him to answer. I doubted he even understood a word I said. His mind was surely far away, disturbed with the weight of his imprisonment and the mask once more. And I did not blame him for it, I only wished I could vanish his anguish.

It was so unfair… If only Phillippe found the happiness he deserved, if only he could achieve it… If only I could be fortunate enough to make him as happy as he made me…

“It was my pleasure” Suddenly came his soft voice, echoing through the empty corridors.

I smiled through the tears, treasuring that very moment. It would be the last time I ever smiled, a fleeting moment of joy in the short remaining time I had.

 

 

Phillippe’s words brought me strength. In an attempt to convince myself that it was all I needed to carry on, I stood to my feet and paced up and down. I forced myself to a certain sense of resilience and planned my escape. Yet of course, the brutal force of reality hit me again as I realized there was no escape possible.

I wept until my eyes hurt, until I ran out of tears. The guard outside shushed me, even if I was silent, for the sound of my weeping upset me. But I was already thrown into an apathetic and resigned mood, I had accepted my fate. Nonetheless, my thoughts inevitably moved on to Aramis, Porthos and Athos as I pictured several scenarios in which they could have been murdered by Louis’ musketeers. I thought of Phillippe as well, of his locked fate, in his case returned to the mask he so much hated. Forever.

I gasped when a sudden loud sound startled me, followed by a thud. Crawling until I reached the bars of the cell, I looked outside. I could not see anything from my cell, but I did hear movement, a small group of people growing closer to me.

“Marie” They loudly whispered my name.

“In here!” I eagerly replied upon recognizing the voice of Aramis.

Soon enough, I was received by his figure. He paused at my cell, watching me with his brown eyes filled with tiredness yet also anguish. Then he quickly used the key to open the gate and set me free.

Gathering my strength after such an emotional breakdown, I stumbled to my feet and went to encounter with the priest. Aramis immediately took me into his arms, relieved as I was.

“You’re alive” I shielded in the warm embrace of the closest person I had to a father. Looking over his shoulder to Athos and Porthos, I heaved a sigh of relief. “How did you escape?”

“They could not find us” Porthos simply replied, somewhat proud of their deed. It felt good to see him more lively now, even if in such a situation.

“Where is it?!” Athos exclaimed as he rummaged through the garments of the guard they had knocked out.

“You foolish child” Aramis suddenly broke the embrace, quite abruptly, and held me by the shoulders. “I told you it would be dangerous!”

“I am sorry, but I knew too, Aramis” Perhaps not quite to what extent, but I was aware. Nonetheless, the guilt stung me as I saw what I had put him through. “And I do not regret my decision”

He only sighed, familiar with my stubbornness. In the end a fond smile took over his lips as the grip on my shoulders softened.

“You are more like me than I would have liked, Marie” Aramis replied as he hugged me once more.

As I had been too focused on my interaction with Aramis, I did not pay attention to the events around us. However, my heart raced in joy when I heard the sound of _his_  voice.

“Phillippe?” I uttered, gently walking away from Aramis when we broke the embrace.

“Marie!” His soft voice became distorted behind the restraint of the iron mask.

I let out a deep breath, happy to see him. We had been apart for only hours, though they felt like days, yet the echoes of his desperate screaming still rang in my ears. Also, believing my friends to be dead had taken a toll on me. Certainly, it felt cathartic to reunite with them all.

Both Phillippe and I ran to each other’s arms at the same time. When we collided, I shrunk against his torso, nuzzling his shoulder and treasuring the enveloping feeling of his kind arms around me.

I looked up to him to meet with his warm blue eyes, only to have them shadowed by the mask. The fleeting joy encased in my heart vanished to make room to despair at the sight.

“What did they do to you? Again…”

“Worry not” Came his voice, filled with a new found determination. “I wear the mask now, it does not wear _me_ ”

I gaped at him in awe, astonished by this new attitude. Phillippe gently held my hand in his, and I could still recognize that usual soft kindness in his eyes through the mask when he looked at me.

“We must move” Aramis placed a hand on my back, urging me to walk.

I nodded, reluctantly separating myself from Phillippe, and leaving the area. I merely exchanged brief glances with Porthos and Athos as we ensured each other’s well beings and continued on our escape, gladdened to see the other alive and unharmed.


	12. Chapter 12

Time was of the essence. Athos explained to Phillippe and I that D’Artagnan was helping them from the inside. Indeed, soon we found with him and, even if doubtful of his intentions at first because of his loyalty to Louis, we realized the captain of the musketeers truly was trying to help us.

We navigated the Bastille on our attempted escape, though the musketeers had been warned of the intrusion and we found ourselves trapped in a hallway, surrounded by Louis and his musketeers on one side and yet more guards on the other.

As the three musketeers –now four counting D’Artagnan –valiantly faced the door, I knew that there was no choice but to fight. Phillippe and I also carried swords, so we readied them.

Watching us approach, Athos silently motioned for us to take cover. We exchanged a glance, but then Phillippe and I obliged and took shelter where not the shots nor the blades would reach us.

Unaccustomed to the loud noises, I yelped when the hallway echoed with dozens of shots. Phillippe protectively wrapped an arm around me, though his comforting touch was not enough to stop me from worrying about my friends.

“They will be alright” He whispered in my ear, as though reading my thoughts.

“Yes, they are strong and courageous” I agreed in an attempt to convince myself. “They will be, they must”

The sound of gunfire came to a halt, only to be replaced with the one of blades striking and clashing against each other. My anguish grew with every second as the logic reminded me that they were outnumbered and perhaps not even the legendary old three musketeers and the great captain of the new musketeers were a match for so many men.

The battle moved onwards as the musketeers advanced through Athos, Aramis, Porthos and D’Artagnan. I wielded my sword and made to run, although Phillippe’s hand stopped me.

“Marie, no!” He begged me, however, I let go of his grip and threw myself forward.

I struck just in time to defend us from the musketeer that angrily charged at us. With that, I felt Phillippe growing tense behind me and assuming a fighting stance himself.

Even if my muscles automatically responded to the attacks thanks to our training, my mind frantically went over everything that Aramis taught me during our fencing lessons.

I struck forward, finishing that first foe with a stockade to the chest. As another came, I changed my footing to acquire a defensive stance and blocked the imminent attack. I struggled because he was taller and stronger than me, but a blow coming from my side easily dealt with the musketeer.

I smiled at Phillippe and I could have sworn he did so as well, though it was hard to tell behind his mask. The triumphant moment was foiled when I noticed one of the musketeers that he had taken down was back on his feet.

“Phillippe!” On an instinct, I pushed him out of the way and lunged in between them.

I heard him gasping behind me, but I luckily stopped the hit of the musketeer’s sword with mine, taking a step back to create some distance between us. As he tried again, I turned my body in an attempt to shield myself from the impact while also lifting my sword, though I was not quick enough. The blade painfully slashed across my upper arm, creating a deep gush from which blood quickly poured out.

“Marie!” Returning the favor, Phillippe grasped my healthy arm and took over the battle instead.

I paused to catch my breath while I examined the damage done to my arm. The wound looked quite ugly, though not extremely grave. The blood loss started affecting me quickly, however, as I was not accustomed to being injured.

The hallway was pure chaos as old and new musketeers alike battled to the death. The sound of metal clinking kept echoing against the walls, and an unexpected gunshot landed not far from Phillippe’s head. Following the source I locked eyes with Louis as he retracted his weapon. I made to approach him, furious, but soon a hand grasped my forearm. Porthos was right by my side, dragging me with him to take cover as the rest of our friends followed. We all breathed heavily from the physical strain, sweaty and exhausted.

“Is everyone alright?” I gulped, examining each one of them. My friends nodded, to my relief.

“Your arm…” D’Artagnan, who was closest to me, noticed the blood.

The others, mostly intact, watched me in alert. Before any of them could comment on my injury, however, the powerful voice of Louis interrupted us.

“D’Artagnan” He called loudly and adamantly. “I’m not angry with you. I knew you would lead me to them and so you have”

We all exchanged glances, wondering what we could do. There were not many options.

“Lay down your sword and I will not punish you” Louis continued to say. “I will let you retire in peace and give your friends a swift execution, if you surrender _now_!!”

The anger clear in his voice hinted at his impatience. It was not a good sign.

“Perhaps you should take his offer” Aramis told D’Artagnan, shaking his head. “We’re dead anyway”

“He’s right, D’Artagnan” Porthos added gravely.

I watched every one of them, noticing D’Artagnan heaving a resigned sigh. I took a step forward in outrage.

“No!” I exclaimed in a mixture of anger and concern. “Do not trust his word”

D’Artagnan’s blue eyes landed on me for one moment, analyzing my expression. I silently begged him not to go. Surely, he knew Louis better than me, and even I knew he would not be kind. Not after D’Artagnan had finally sided with us and assisted us through our escape. Surely D’Artagnan had to be aware of this as well.

“Wait. Bargain me to Louis for all your lives, you’ve done your best” Came Phillippe, still as determined as he was. “Please let me go”

I vehemently shook my head, refusing to accept that. His life was the most important out of all ours. It was Phillippe’s very existence that brought France hope for a better future, for a just reign. Being selfish as well, I could not allow him to lay out his life for us like that. I loved him too much.

“You will not do such a thing, Phillippe” I said with tears in my eyes. “I will not let you”

“Marie…“ I could not see his expression, though the softness in his voice hinted at it.

“No, she is right” D’Artagnan intervened gravely. “You cannot do such a thing”

“Thank you, D’Artagnan” I heaved a deep sigh, turning to talk to him.

Truth was, I was not foolish enough to believe we would all survive, and I wanted to express my thoughts and feelings to him. Everyone else knew how I felt, how much I cared about each one of them. On the contrary, I did not get the chance to spend much time with him and I needed him to know how important his influence was to me.

“And forgive me for everything” I averted my eyes, ashamed for lying to him even though our intentions were good. Nonetheless, I had repeatedly betrayed his trust. “You have always been kind to me, and I deeply appreciate it but… I have failed you”

“No, Marie, I have failed _you_ ” D’Artagnan gently squeezed my good arm. “As I have failed him”

“Me?” Phillippe spoke up when the man’s eyes fell over him.

“Even if I could give up my king, I could never give up… My son”

There was a stunned silence that none of us broke as the truth dawned down on us.

That explained why D’Artagnan was so stagnant upon protecting Louis, why he refused to part take in our mission, for he was his son too. It wasn’t truly about staying loyal through the bad he did. D’Artagnan only meant to keep his son safe and alive.

Several seconds passed until Phillippe’s delicate voice dared to speak up.

“Your son?” He uttered in awe, watching who he realized was his father.

I then grew aware of the similarities in their blue eyes. The same kindness and valor.

“I loved your mother, I love her still” That meant that D’Artagnan and Queen Anne… That the old king wasn’t truly their father. “I never knew you existed, and I’ve never felt pride as a father until this moment”

D’Artagnan smiled as he watched his son with a father’s love. Initially I felt inhibited to intrude in their familial moment, though I made a decision upon noticing Phillippe’s stunned stance. Hesitantly, I moved closer to him and carefully held his hand to show him my moral support. Although it was a happy moment and I myself was glad for them, it was quite a lot to take in.

The captain of the musketeers smiled wider as he watched us, his eyes moving down to our joined hands and back to our eyes.

“Do not lose that love, cling on to it like life depended on it” D’Artagnan spoke, giving each word great emotional weight and resting a hand on each of our shoulders. “It is what is most important in life… love above all, with it comes the rest”

His glance was then directed to the remaining three in their silence, letting us know that it was not only the romantic love Phillippe and I processed each other what mattered. Love, in any form, was to be treasured. The one of a friend, of a father, of a comrade as well.

I wrapped my free hand around Phillippe’s arm at the moving beautiful words his father dedicated us. It reminded me how I admired him as much as I did Athos, Porthos and Aramis. Their wisdom and counsel was beyond special, and I meant to treasure it.

A loud bang against the wooden door behind us reminded us of the precarious situation we were truly in, forcing us to abandon such heartwarming moments. I anxiously shrunk into Phillippe’s side as we heard the sound of the musketeers advancing and readying their weapons.

“D’Artagnan, they’re young musketeers, they’ve been weaned on our legends” Aramis told him. “They revere us, it is an advantage”

Phillippe and I observed in silence, awaiting a decision. Whatever it may be, we would follow them until the very end.

“Yes” Porthos said. “Why don’t we charge at them?”

“I trained these men, they will fight… until the death. But if we must die…” D’Artagnan breathed out. “If we must die, let it be like this”

He was the first one to plant the tip of his sword against the ground, prepared for battle. Aramis and Porthos did not think twice to do the same, and so did Athos.

“One for all” The latter only said. “All for one”

D’Artagnan looked at his old friends with the pride reflected in his eyes. I myself exchanged a courageous look with Phillippe, who lightly nodded his head. The both of us stepped forward, hand in hand, and leaned our swords against theirs. All glances fell on us, though D’Artagnan smiled at his son. I observed Aramis, and in his silent countenance I read a hint of pride as well.

If we were to die, it would be defending our honor, defending the truth. Defending the belief to do the right thing. Valiantly, perhaps even recklessly. But if we were to fall, it would be that way. Together.

I wondered if the rest felt that clutch of iron against their heart, that heavy feeling in their stomachs. Yet I said nothing as a lump had formed in my throat and my heart raced.

The five of us ran to a certain death, swords at the ready as we faced the hallway filled with a crowd of armed musketeers. The brave roar of my companion’s voices gave me strength, as did the sight of Louis amongst the musketeers, for it reminded me of our endeavor and provided me with courage.

As we advanced, the musketeers did not yet fire. We did not stop running, and despite Louis’ order, neither did they start shooting.

“Fire!!” Louis angrily commanded once more, finally earning a result.

Everything semeed to happen too quickly. The sound of gunshots surrounded us, hindering our advance, as did the dense smoke from the muskets. Several seconds passed in the confusion of the attack, and as I threw myself to the ground, I prayed that none of my friends were hurt even if it was improbable. 

My heart seemed to be about to jump out of my chest as the blood pumped against my ears, throbbing in my temples. I breathed laboriously until the sound of gunfire came to a stop after what felt like hours.

I could not yet see anything amongst the smoke, though I stood to my feet and continued in our advance. The adrenaline frantically travelling through my veins avoided me from feeling any pain and so I knew not if I had been hit. I did not pay attention to it anyhow.

As the smoke slowly dissipated, I could see my comrades, all standing just like me. We continued, side by side. Surely, we limped and stumbled as we advanced, but we had all survived the rain of gunpowder.

We knew not if they would fire again, though we did not stop.

The musketeers suddenly lowered their weapons and one of them stepped forward ahead of them all. It was Andre. He held his fist against his heart as a sign of respect and admiration, for it was true that, despite Louis’ commands, they revered the old musketeers.

When the rest emulated Andre’s gesture, Louis broke through the barrier of men and watched us with unsettling serenity. Phillippe slightly tensed up next to me, and I could not stand the presence of Louis as he arrogantly watched him. Nothing had changed in him, not even after witnessing his men supporting D’Artagnan in his treason.

“Perhaps now you see why all of this happened” I could not contain myself, needing to make Louis see the mistake in his ways. “Phillippe would be a better king that you ever dreamed to be”

The spite with which I spoke showcased my resentment, my hatred. I despised him and I wanted him to know, to realize why. Why we plotted against him, why D’Artagnan now aided us, why even his musketeers spared us. Why his rotten ways only generated contempt amongst us.

One of my friends sternly called my name in dissaproval, even if the scene continued to remain the same. The regal brothers stared at each other, and no one dared move.

Louis’ jaw tightened, and he suddenly thrust a knife against Phillippe, moving too quickly for us to foresee it. Not quite expecting him to do something as blunt, I gasped in surprise. I meant to take Phillippe out of harm’s way, though Athos tugged at my shoulder and made me stumble backwards. Luckily, D’Artagnan was quick to intervene, throwing Louis against the wall and away from his brother.

When I believed the danger to be gone, Louis attempted a second attack against Phillippe. I shrieked in horror when D’Artagnan once again protected him, using his own body to save Phillippe from the edge of Louis’ blade, which sank in his back instead.

I could not assimilate what I had just witnessed. Time seemed to freeze. My heart skipped a beat. I could barely breathe, and the hallway I stood in seemed to spin around me.

My friends immediately went to help D’Artagnan and so I slowly turned to him myself. I trembled as I watched Athos supporting a dying D’Artagnan and carefully lowering him into the ground. My knees buckled as I too sank to his level. This could not be happening!!

I jumped when a loud noise startled me, and I looked to see Phillippe trying to choke Louis in an outburst of fury very unlike him. I opened my mouth to call him, though no sounds left it. I made to stand up and calm him, but my legs did not respond. I felt out of my body, unable to assimilate the events that occurred around me.

“Phillippe… Phillippe!” D’Artagnan weakly called him, putting an end to his sudden bloodlust as he was brought back by his voice. “He is… your brother…”

My attention returned to the dying man. I… I was going through so many emotions that I could not quite pinpoint them all, nor comprehend them. The guilt, however, stood out as it was nearly as great as my sorrow. My urge to cry was suddenly stronger than I was.

“It was my fault” I desperately held on to D’Artagnan’s hand, feeling hot tears rolling down my cheeks without a further warning. “I-I’m sorry, it was my fault… my-my…”

“It was not…” He weakly shook his head. “Marie, it wasn’t…”

“I provoked him…” I sobbed, realizing how my thirst for revenge came at a great cost. “D’Artagnan, I’m sorry… I’m so sorry!”

He only shushed me gently, wanting me to stop that line of thought. I wrapped both my hands around his, resting it against my heart as I wept violently. I could not focus on anything else, not even in the pain that the other three men and Phillippe felt. My own pain seemed too great to attend to anything else. It was unbearable, I was not strong enough to take it.

They spoke to him as he dedicated them his last words. He struggled, only bringing my heart an unbearable pain that settled there in my chest.

“All for one…” D’Artagnan managed to say in a whisper. “One… f-for…”

He never finished his sentence. A tight lump settled in my throat at the sight of a motionless D'Artagnan. His eyes remained open, lifeless.

"You..." Phillippe uttered before gently closing D'Artagnan's eyes. "Were the one in the mask..."

When I locked eyes with the boy and saw the anguish in them, his pain only added on to mine. It also confirmed that we had lost D'Artagnan forever, his passing became real.

“No…” I sobbed, rocking back and forth as I still held on to his hand, clutching it as though it would bring him back.

I heard Phillippe loudly crying next to me, clinging on to his father. I wanted to comfort him, but I could not move. Porthos and Athos sobbed quietly. Aramis had been uttering a prayer, though his words had stopped.

It was him who enveloped me in an embrace that I found no comfort in. Even as he paternally whispered sweet nothings to me, I still could not bear that pain. I could not breathe, I could not think. The world darkened and I could not see, for I was blinded by grief. My chest was empty within, replaced by a heavy void.

That sorrow was the last thing I was aware of before I became numb and weak, and as the world turned black around me.


	13. Chapter 13

My feverish mind worked slowly as it tried to provide me with information, any at all, concerning the last events. Everything was calm, which came in conflict with the tumultuous state of my being.

I moved slightly, though it greatly affected me as every fiber of my body sent a collective complaint. I opened my eyes to find myself lying in the bed of a spacious bright room that oddly felt out of place.

I suddenly remembered the Bastille, the dark and grim atmosphere inside it. The dirty and terrible conditions that only managed to make that place even more horrible. And I recalled our battle against Louis and his musketeers.

Upon taking a look at myself, I understood why my arm felt tight and there was a burning feeling in my side. I was injured, and bandages had been placed in each of my wounds.

While my body recovered, I lied there motionless, rummaging through my head to find the answers that I was looking for. My memory was hazy, and I needed to know what had happened. Were my friends safe and sound? Where was Louis?

Interrupting my thoughts, the door slowly dragged open to reveal a familiar and welcomed face.

“You are awake!” Athos uttered in surprise, hurrying to my side. “How are you feeling?”

“Athos, I…” Quite honestly, I was confused and overwhelmed. “What happened? We were in the Bastille and…”

“Everything is alright, Marie” He gently pushed my shoulders back when I tried to sit up. “You fainted, grew ill from your wounds. You were quite overwhelmed as well, but you are alright”

“Overwhelmed?” I repeated, dumbfounded, until a pang in my heart reminded me of the cruel reality. “D-D’Artagnan…?”

I had blocked the memory from my head, as it was too painful. Nonetheless, that did not avoid it being real. He had been badly injured by Louis, and he… It could not be.

Athos’ kind and serene expression drastically changed, which was proof enough. It confirmed my fears that they could not save him.

I used my good hand to cover my eyes and vent all my emotions through my tears. Athos’ hand gingerly patted my arm to ease my anguish, and soon came his soft voice as well.

“You must rest, Marie” I heard him taking a step away from me. “I will leave you to sleep, but I will be-“

“Wait!” I begged him, uncovering my eyes to watch him although they felt swollen and tears still filled them. “Is everyone else alright? You, Aramis, Porthos? Phillippe?”

“Yes” He gently nodded his head. “And you will as well, when you rest enough”

“But Athos…” I complained, prey of a great unease. “You… You must tell me what happened! What of Louis and Phillippe and…”

“Not until you rest” He kindly patted my hand one last time. “For now, it is enough to say everything is alright”

I heaved a vexed sigh, watching as Athos walked away. He briefly looked over his shoulder to me, dedicating me an empathetic smile, before he closed the door behind him. As soon as he did, more tears arrived.

 

 

With the passing of time, my wounds slowly healed and my weary mind recovered after I gave it a proper rest. Nonetheless, I had lost track of time as I was bound to that bed until my body was once again strong enough.

My heart needed to be mended itself as the dreadful memories of the events of the Bastille haunted me every second, asleep or awake. As a result, I cried until I ran out of tears and only then did I find some sort of emotional solace until the intensity of my many emotions overwhelmed me once more.

In spite of it all, each day I felt slightly better. Perhaps it would take my heart longer to heal than my body, yet I focused on being patient with myself.

I had wondered whether or not they had been visiting me, for I was asleep for most of the day and I did not see any of my friends ever since Athos visited me that day I first awoke. I honestly knew not how long it had passed since that moment.

As though reading my thoughts and meaning to bring me some comfort, Aramis then appeared. As soon as he walked into my chambers, I stood to my feet and went to reunite with him even if wobbling and stumbling.

“Dear Lord” Aramis uttered under his breath, making quite an effort to reach me before I could fall. “Marie, you are in no condition to rush yourself like that”

I did not respond, I only smiled to the familiarity of his stubborn yet loving demeanor. Aramis carefully held me by the shoulders and sat me down at the edge of the bed, towering over me as he watched with a serious glance.

“It is good to see you, Aramis” I quietly told him, also trying to conceal the sudden dizziness that had gotten over me.

As I observed him, I noticed the tiredness in his face. Although aged, his expression never had such exhaustion reflected in it. There were dark circles under his stern brown eyes, and I chastised myself for being the source of his concern.

“Likewise” His grave expression finally softened. “How do you feel?”

“Better, but I need to know…” I paused, testing his reaction. “What happened after the Bastille?”

Aramis sighed in resignation and slowly sat down by my side, groaning as his aching body lowered into the mattress.

“We made the change” He whispered, I assumed that in case any nearby guards might be listening. “Louis is in the Bastille and Phillippe occupies the throne”

My heart jolted up in joy at the news, for it finally felt like something was developing correctly. They were now in their rightful place, where they deserved. I smiled softly at the thought of Phillippe enjoying a privileged life full of luxuries, with the love of his mother and surrounded by loyal advisors who cared for him. It was the life he was meant to have all his life but was cruelly denied to him.

“Are you, Athos and Porthos staying in the palace?”

“Yes, he ordered us to be brought as his royal advisors”

“Like it was planned”

“Precisely”

Despite the wonderful news, a lump still formed in my throat.

“And what of Louis?” I dared to ask him.

“He now wears the mask” Aramis nodded solemnly. “However, it is Phillippe’s choice to leave him there or not”

I frowned, considering the possibilities. Freed from the Bastille, Louis was a great threat to the throne and to all of us. However, I knew Phillippe and his kind heart… would he bear to incarcerate his brother like he had done, whether Louis deserved it or not?

Aramis must have noticed my doubts, for he stood to his feet and offered me his arm.

“Come, you should eat something” When I held on to him, he walked me to the door.

For the first time in days, I left my chambers and was received with the spacious hallways of the castle. A sting of pain arrived to my chest upon remembering the last time I crossed them. Being dragged by guards, away from my beloved Phillippe, as they sent us both to be imprisoned in the Bastille.

“Marie” A voice close to us startled me. I looked to see Andre dedicating me a kind smile. “Are you feeling better?”

I hesitated, quite astonished that he knew my name. However, I made an effort to reciprocate the smile.

“Yes, thank you” I nodded and so he did the same, then holding his stance outside the doors. It warmed my heart to realize he had been guarding my room, perhaps voluntarily. He was a good man, and I was sure that he would serve Phillippe unconditionally.

Aramis and I slowly navigated the hallways as I supported myself on him. My legs quickly felt the effect of being on my feet after being bed-ridden for so many days.

“At last!” A loud voice echoed against the walls as a burly figure appeared before us. “My dear Marie!”

I chuckled at the sight of a running Porthos, eager to make his way towards me. Aramis tried to distance himself from us, but he was not fast enough to avoid a bear hug from his friend as Porthos wrapped both his arms around us.

He then broke the embrace and took a good look at each of us. Aramis rolled his eyes, though a furtive smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

“You look good!” Porthos put his big hands on my face. “Maybe a bit pale”

He effusively shook me around, and I could not help but to laugh a bit.

“Careful, you big buffoon!” Aramis protectively wrapped an arm around my shoulders and saved me from Porthos’ grip. “She only just got up!”

“Don’t worry, Aramis” After many days of dullness, it was quite refreshing to have such an interaction and be exposed to his energy. “It is good to see you so cheery, Porthos”

He grinned proudly, and I was truly relieved that he had abandoned that apathy. Surely, our crazed endeavor and subsequent action at the Bastille lifted his spirits up, reminding him of his golden days in which he was known as one of the great Three Musketeers.

“Mon Dieu!” Porthos suddenly exclaimed. “You have to see the king, he will be so happy!”

“I…” My throat suddenly felt extremely dry. “Surely, he must be too busy now to-“

“Nonsense!” He simply replied. “He could not wait to meet with you again!”

“Porthos…” Aramis intervened, being slightly more sensitive. “For now she should take it slow, she can meet him later”

When he agreed, I sighed in relief. I truly did not feel strong enough to face him at the moment.

 

 

Days passed slowly, and my state improved more and more. I was quite overwhelmed with the new luxuries I was presented with, for I had seen them during my time serving there but had not been participant of them myself. I was fed with delicious and abundant meals, allowed to indulge in such privileges as long warm baths with expensive oils, and free to roam the castle and surroundings at will. Although not every day, Andre was often at my disposal, ready to accompany me anywhere I wished or offer any other services.

He had, in fact, passed on to me several messages from Phillippe, who repeatedly excused himself for not being able to visit me quite yet. Andre offered to deliver a message of my own back to the new king, but I refused to say anything to him for the moment. Instead I calmly walked around the castle every day, enjoying the serene atmosphere that had settled ever since Louis was gone. There was no trace of his anger or evil ways, of his toxic aura. There were no shouting voices, no loud sounds.

At that moment, I indulged in a morning walk on the gardens with the help of Andre. Athos, Aramis and Porthos were nearly as busy as Phillippe himself, for they were ruling a country after all, righting Louis’ wrongs. So when they were not available to accompany me, the young musketeer offered his company.

“Would you like to sit down?” Andre offered kindly as he stopped next to a stone bench.

“Actually, yes” He carefully helped me into a sitting position. “Thank you”

“Do you feel recovered yet, mademoiselle?” He asked, standing next to me in that protective manner that made me feel like I was the actual queen.

“Quite so” I gently patted his arm, silently telling him he needn’t be so alert. I was but a guest, not part of the royal family or council. “I’ve been cared for extremely well after all”

Andre smiled just a little, and so I did too. Perhaps we were barely anything more than acquaintances, but I enjoyed his company greatly and profoundly appreciated the help he provided me and my friends with.

I noticed him tensing up next to me once more, and so I lifted my arm to touch him again.

“Andre, you needn’t be…” I interrupted myself as I saw what caused the change in his demeanor.

“Good morning” Said a soft, accented voice.

I gawked at the queen standing before me, and I made to stand up and bow when she gently smiled and shook her head.

“That is not necessary” Queen Anne sat next to me. “May I speak to you for a moment?”

Unable to find my voice to reply to her polite question, I noticed Andre taking a few steps to the side in order to allow us a private conversation.

“Of… Of course, Your Majesty” I stuttered in the end, quite astounded by her presence.

“My son speaks highly of you” She began, her expression as friendly and tender as ever.

“How kind of him” I clumsily replied, restlessly laying my hands on my lap. I felt my cheeks flush with heat at the mention of Phillippe as well.

“He is very grateful for all that you have done for him” The queen continued, now showcasing a slightly amused smile. “As am I”

“With all due respect, Your Majesty” I averted my gaze, not daring to be blunt enough to maintain eye contact with the queen. “It was mostly Aramis, Athos and Porthos. Well, and…”

“D’Artagnan” She continued for me, her voice immediately acquiring a sad hue.

I nodded, biting my lip as tears automatically arrived to me eyes. It felt as though his name alone evoked the emptiness that his absence brought me. Especially speaking of him with Queen Anne, who we had learned, loved him deeply. The mere thought of losing Phillippe like that broke my heart, so I did not dare imagine the grief she was experiencing. My own pain was nothing compared to hers, as she had lost her beloved and the father of her sons.

A sob escaped my throat as I recalled the moment of his demise. My first instinct was to apologize to her, to recognize my mistake and beg for her forgiveness. However, I had not the necessary courage to utter any more words concerning D’Artagnan’s death.

My tears froze in my eyes before they could be shed when her gentle arms kindly wrapped around my own. It escaped my understanding how Louis could be so heartless having such a wonderful and loving mother.

“Please, forgive me” I forced out a nervous smile. “He was quite dear to me… D-D’Artagnan was a great man who showed nothing but kindness to me, even… I…”

“I know, Marie” My name sounded strangely coming from her, as though the queen was equating me to her despite being superior to me in many ways. “And I thank you for that as well”

I shook my head, lifting my eyes to timidly look into her dark blue eyes. They were watery.

“No, it is I who should be grateful” I controlled myself, putting a stop to my sobbing. “For your generosity, allowing me and my friends to stay here”

She recovered her smile, although a small one, and gently squeezed my hands.

“This is your home now, even once you are completely recovered” With that, the queen elegantly stood up. “If you wish to stay, of course”

I looked up at her, in awe at her delicate beauty and her gentle kindness. I admired her so much, and the thought of having earned her respect and favor filled me with warmness.

“Your Majesty?” I called her before she could walk away, causing her to turn her attention to me once more. “I am terribly sorry about D’Artagnan”

“I know” She said as she had before, nodding her head and making her curls dance around her face.

Andre cautiously returned to my side, unsure of whether our interaction had concluded or not. The queen was indeed slowly walking away now, but she paused for a moment before dedicating me a few last words.

“My son will be visiting you soon” I assumed her statement meant to encourage me, yet they had the opposite effect.

As Queen Anne finally left the gardens, I weakly held on to Andre’s arm and pushed myself to my feet. He assumed I wished to continue walking, and so we did.

My mind burned with thoughts and insecurity at the queen’s latest words. I was to expect Phillippe’s visit soon, and although it partially brought me joy, I was unsure about our meeting.

Firstly, I did not know how to behave in front of him now. The last time we saw each other, he was still Phillippe, the sweet boy that I loved and whose affection I had earned back. We were equals, we were friends and something more as well. Now he was the king of France. I had dreaded that moment during our training together, wondering how to act. Was I to bow before him, treat him differently? After all, and unlike Louis, I respected him as our ruler, I was proud to call him my king.

More importantly, however, was the fact that I had failed him. How could I face him after all that had happened? He had just reunited with his father, only for him to be killed shortly thereafter. Worse of all, D’Artagnan had died because of me. How could I normally face my sweet Phillippe after all of this?


	14. Chapter 14

Aramis had given up trying to get Porthos to take it easy with me, for he had also seen that, given my apathy of as late, his energetic presence at least contributed to improving my mood and making me smile.

“Come now, you big grump” Porthos was telling me playfully. “Show me that adorable smile of yours”

I inevitably giggled when his fingers sank in my sides and tickled me mercilessly. However, I moved away from his reach and motioned for him to stop.

“Quit it, I am not a child!” Despite it all, I was still smiling.

“You mope around like one!” He retaliated mockingly.

I scowled a bit at him, sitting properly in the bed. As I parted my lips to wittily reply to Porthos, a knock came on the door. After a pause that lasted a few seconds, it swung open.

Holding on to Porthos’ arm, I tensed up at the sight of Phillippe. His mother had told me he would be arriving, though I did not expect it to be so soon. The boy timidly waited at the door, watching me with a sweet glance.

Knowing my unease, as he and the others had found out despite my attempts to conceal it, Porthos laughed and patted my hand.

“You will be fine” He whispered playfully, then rising his voice so Phillippe could hear him. “I will leave you lovebirds a moment”

“Thank you” Phillippe told him as Porthos exited the room.

The door seemed to close loudly as the silence established in my chambers once we were alone. I dared not look into his eyes, rather standing up slowly. He visibly tensed up when I did, making to rush to my aid, though he did not in the end. Phillippe patiently watched me instead.

I hesitated as I forced myself to move in front of him. It was strange to see the humble boy wearing expensive garments that reminded me of his likeness with Louis. As per usual, though, only a glance at his expression was necessary to note the soft warmness Phillippe portrayed and that his brother lacked.

“Marie…” He started, but I made a curtsy out of respect.

"Your Majesty..." I hung my head low as well, finding it quite hard to lock eyes with him.

“No” Phillippe quickly held me by the arms and lifted me up. “Please, you don’t have to”

“But… you are the king…” I muttered, feeling tense and nervous. “I must bow to you”

“Perhaps in public, but not now” The way his lips curved up warmed my heart, bringing me a wave of fond emotions. He could always make my heart jump with only a smile.

As though he sensed my hesitance or he himself was prey of it, Phillippe looked away. His blue eyes wandered around the room until they eventually settled back on me.

“You look healthy” He quietly told me, smiling once more.

“My wounds have now healed” I solemnly nodded. “It is only a matter of time before I make a full recovery”

The silence briefly established. It was quite uneasy and tense.

“Marie” Although timidly, his hands delicately sought mine. “I may now be king, but nothing has changed between us”

A lump formed in my throat when he tugged at my hands, lovingly holding them in his, and I finally locked eyes with Phillippe.

It baffled me not to read any sort of resentment in his expression. He still looked at me with the same softness, equally as loving if not more. I did not expect him to be furious or impolite, but yes discontent. However, there was not a trace of any negative emotions in him, for he saw me in the same way as always.

“But something _has_ changed…” I sobbed, lowering my head and clinging on to his hands.

“Why… Why do you cry?” Phillippe nervously stirred in the spot, shocked by my response. He tenderly wrapped an arm around me, sitting me down in the bed and patiently embracing me until my sobbing stopped. He gingerly called my name, anxiously awaiting a response or explanation.

“Do you not hate me, Phillippe?” I finally said, watching him in expectation.

“N-No!” He uttered, confused, as he carefully wiped my tears. “I don’t understand why you would ever believe that, and I apologize if I ever did something to…”

“It is me” I managed a sarcastic smile, for even then he was taking the blame upon himself for perhaps having mistakenly given me a wrong conception.

“What is the matter then? Please tell me, how may I help?”

“D’Artagnan… he… died because of me…” I choked out, unable to look at him again. “Had I not provoked Louis, he-“

“I do not blame you for that” Phillippe was quick to say, although his voice was as soft as ever, barely a whisper. “And neither did D’Artagnan”

“But…”

“No, Marie, it was not your fault”

“Phillippe, he was your father! You had finally found him and…”

“Perhaps” He replied, emotion swimming in the ocean of his blue eyes. “But I have you, all of you. The love and protection you process me is enough”

I paused, overwhelmed by his never ending kindness and compassion.

“I’m sorry…” I still sobbed once again, frustrated that I was so overly emotional.

Phillippe did not say anything else, for he solely wrapped me in his arms and quietly muttered comforting words in my ear. I leaned on his chest, craving his affection and forgiveness, both of which he had given me without a second thought.

I lingered in that position for just a bit longer, resting against him and clinging on to the fabric of his garment. Then I slowly pushed myself away from his tight embrace to look up into his eyes.

“You have given me so much, Phillippe…” I genuinely said. “Yet I… I only complicated things”

“What are you saying?” He frowned sadly. “Marie, ever since the day we met, you’ve been nothing but kind to me! How can you not see that?”

“Perhaps so, but when you arrived I found a purpose in helping you, I…” I paused as I put some order in my frantic thoughts. “I found love and I found peace in your comforting presence”

“Do not for a second doubt that you mean any less to me” Phillippe’s frown intensified as he gingerly rested a hand against my cheek. “I beg that you leave this guilt and sadness behind, for it breaks my heart to see you in such state”

“Oh, Phillippe…” How could he so easily make me feel better? It was I who hugged him now, thanking him without the need of words.

He sighed as his arms enveloped me once more, briefly, before we both faced each other.

“Do you truly not resent me for D’Artagnan’s passing?” I needed to confirm it to at least start putting my conscience at ease.

“Of course not, it was not your fault” His frown finally vanished. “It was nobody’s fault”

“Not even Louis’?” Phillippe’s forgiving heart never ceased to amaze me.

“No” He replied after a brief pause. “I know he truly did not wish D’Artagnan ill”

“So you have forgiven Louis?” I asked in outrage, believing his kindness now nearly met stupidity. “After all he did to you?”

“Have you not?” He appeared to be genuinely surprised by this, though I did not blame him.

Despite what one –especially Aramis –might believe, I was not stubborn beyond reason. I had learned from the events of the Bastille, and it was perhaps time to start forgiving. Starting with Louis, who, although not worthy of my pardon, had started it all. It was his decision of vanishing me that appealed to D’Artagnan’s empathy and subsequently contributed to me meeting Aramis, Porthos and Athos. And with that, Phillippe.

“Not quite” I said, realizing he expected an answer. “Though perhaps it was time I did so”

A hopeful expression grew on Phillippe’s features. His hands tenderly rubbed my arms.

“Would you like to visit him?” His words were cautious, but that did not keep me from gasping startled.

“Visit him?” I repeated, somewhat dreading the moment when I had to face him too.

“I still have not decided what to do” Phillippe explained. “While he is in the Bastille, we could go so you talked to him. Perhaps that may help you”

“Thank you, Phillippe” I lovingly caressed his cheek, appreciating the thought. “But I’m afraid I’m not ready for that yet”

“I understand” He reciprocated with a sympathetic smile.

“Will you stay with me?” I gently lay my head atop his shoulder.

 “Yes” I smiled when he left the smallest of kisses on my head. “For as long as I can”

 

 

It was not too long before Phillippe was needed again to tend to royally matters. Still, we treasured every second together as we indulged in the pleasure of each other’s company and comforting cares.

A few hours later, Athos visited me and offered to accompany me on a walk so I could abandon the stillness I had grown accustomed to despite my gradual activity. We navigated the gardens once more as I often did, whether with him, Andre, Porthos or Aramis. Once even with Phillippe while he was not too busy.

We moved in silence, though I curiously watched Athos’ apparent peaceful expression and I could not help but to wonder if it was a facade.

“Athos” I carefully broke the silence, earning a serene look from him. “May I ask you something?”

“What is on your mind, Marie?” He kindly replied, tapping my hand, which rested on his forearm. I hesitated, however, in fear that the mention of his son was still too painful even if not as recent anymore.

“Do you… regret D’Artagnan’s death?”

“I…” Athos watched me with curiosity and nearly offence, although he was hit with realization when we locked eyes. “Of course I do, I dearly miss him. He was my friend after all”

“He should not have died” A wave of anger and frustration washed over me as the familiar urge to cry arrived to me once more.

“But it was the death he wanted” Athos refuted, still calmly. “D’Artagnan died protecting his son, fighting for what he believed in. I cannot think of a better way to leave this world”

The thought of Raoul inevitably crossed my mind, but I remained silent out of respect.

“I would have given my life for my son in an instant myself” Athos commented, apparently reading my transparent thoughts.

“Have you forgiven Louis?” I gulped, frightened that I had crossed a line when daring to voice what I trully meant to ask. “For what he did to him?”

He considered it, and for a moment I nearly believed he would say yes.

“No, and I don’t think I ever will” Athos clenched his jaw but heaved a sigh immediately after. “But I do not let revenge guide me anymore”

“How can you achieve that?” I held tighter to his arm, feeling helpless and vulnerable.

“Resenting Louis will not bring me Raoul back” It sounded so simple yet so hard.

“Phillippe wanted me to visit him in the Bastille” I subtly changed the subject a bit. “But after what he did, I cannot see him, especially when it was my words that threw him to Phillippe and ended in D’Artagnan dying”

“Do you really believe Louis wouldn’t have attacked him on his own?” There was a hint of surprise in Athos’ voice. “After Phillippe threatened to take from him what he treasured most?”

“I… I suppose” I absently rubbed my eyes to keep any tears from falling.

After all, Louis had shot at Phillippe in that hallway, unprovoked. That fact, however, did not ease my weary conscience.

“I understand that you are not prepared to confront Louis yet” Athos stopped walking, kindly taking me by the shoulders so I intently listened to his every word. “But you need to stop blaming yourself. I too blame myself for not properly protecting my son. And I, surely like the others, partially blame myself for failing to protect D’Artagnan as well”

“I know…” I had to painfully bit on my bottom lip to repress the urge of crying.

“That blame changes nothing, Marie” He gently shook me. “D’Artagnan is gone, and guilt will only torture us, but never bring him back”

I nodded my head to let him know that I had understood, that I believed him to be right. Then I hugged him, needing of his paternal affection. Athos quickly reciprocated the gesture, holding me closely.

“You should visit Louis, in your own time” Came his soft voice. “Do not let hate take over, or it will consume you like it has consumed him”

I broke the hug and smiled, genuinely feeling much better.

“You are right, Athos, thank you” I was definitely not ready yet, but for the first time it felt like I would be, eventually. Besides, Athos’ words had helped me begin to realize what exactly I wanted to tell Louis.

 

 

After Phillippe grew used to his responsibilities and chores, we could meet more often. Granted, we all often gathered for lunch or supper, but it was quite brief. It was the time alone with Phillippe that I greatly treasured and looked forward to every day.

Hence, when he appeared in my chambers, my heart jolted up in excitement. I ran to hug him, having missed him as we could not meet as often as I would have liked. Phillippe was smiling widely, nearly mischievously, lifting a finger to his lips and taking my hand.

“What are you-?” I whispered in spite of his petition of silence.

“Shush!” Giddy like a child, he chuckled and pulled at my hand until we were out of the room.

I followed him as he frantically navigated through the big hallways, sneaking as we moved to a different part of the palace. We ran as silently as we could, even though our shoes echoed with every step we took.

As I was opening my mouth to ask for an explanation, a voice broke the silence as it projected around the empty hallways.

“Your Majesty?” Called Andre, just as Phillippe hid from his sight.

We sheltered in one of the many passageways of the palace, and I thought it ironic that he was hiding me in order to share a private moment while Louis hid his affairs when they were done satisfying him.

“Phillippe!” I lectured him in awe. “You cannot avoid your responsibilities like that!”

“I know” He frowned as he positioned himself before me, resting his back against the wall. “It is just this one time, I… It is tiring and overwhelming, and I wished to see you”

Watching the exhaustion in his eyes made me realize how it was taking a toll on him. Responsible as he was, Phillippe decided to use his power for good, as a duty instead of as a privilege like his brother had. He used his influence to make decisions that would benefit France, no matter how busy and draining it was.

Feeling as though he kept giving me reasons to love him even more, I gently brushed my lips against his. He got flustered at the exchange, but did not complain nor reject it.

“I am proud of you” To reinforce my words, I took his hand. “But you cannot hide like this”

He hesitated, parting his lips only to find that no words left his mouth. I lovingly smiled at him, endeared by his everlasting softness and kindness, and caressed his hair.

“I understand it might be hard, but you are doing a great good” I arched my eyebrows, locking eyes with him to ensure he was intently listening. “And I will always be by your side to relief the burden if it ever gets too heavy”

Phillippe exhaled in relief, almost as though he had not been able to properly breathe in days. I kissed his cheek to encourage him and his arms suddenly wrapped around me.

I smiled, gladly accepting the hug, and closed my eyes to enjoy every second of the exchange. That moment reminded me of my purpose, of what I could continue doing to help him and also our beloved country. I would be by his side, providing him with validation or council when he needed to. Supporting him and holding his hand when the weight of the world fell atop his shoulders. Making him smile when the tiredness or pessimism harbored his heart. Assisting him no matter what, that would be my purpose.

However, when a spark of joy was close to igniting in my soul, a thought stopped it. Although I felt closer to happiness that I had ever been, I wasn’t quite there yet. There was something missing, and my heart realized it before my mind could. There were two things I had to do in order to achieve it once and for all.

One was to meet with Louis, find that closure when facing him one last time. And the other one was saying goodbye to D’Artagnan. Ironically, at that moment it appeared easier to confront Louis.

We broke the hug and Phillippe’s brow furrowed ever so slightly.

“What’s the matter?” Knowing me quite well already, he noticed the shift in my demeanor.

“I… I promise to stay by your side” I began, locking eyes with him. “However, I must ask one last favor from you, Phillippe”

“Anything” He softly replied, gingerly caressing my cheek with his thumb.

“I need to see Louis and finish this once and for all” I resolved, gathering all my courage.

Phillippe smiled, and there was a glim of pride in his eyes as he watched me. He solely nodded, taking ahold of my hand and exiting the passageway.

 

 

I was allowed into the royal council alongside Athos, Porthos and Aramis. As they discussed the best way to retreat their armies from the battlefield with the minimum possible casualties, I sat by Phillippe’s side and held his hand when he most needed it. I even shared my opinion or words of encouragement if necessary.

After that issue was solved, Phillippe was free to roam the palace once more. We spoke to the council and the three musketeers as well as the Queen Mother, and they agreed that Phillippe was taking on too many responsibilities. Perhaps the rest were occupied with greater matters, but it was now my job to ensure his wellbeing, taking care of him when he could not and watching that his health did not diminish from the pressure.

The time had come to visit Louis, hence we walked through the Bastille in search for his cell. I wrapped my arm around Phillippe’s as we arrived to where the guards sat at.

Their eyes landed on him, surprised, as we stopped to speak to them.

“Your Majesty” They bowed respectfully. “What brings you here?”

“My companion wishes to meet the prisoner in the iron mask” Phillippe replied, albeit with an arrogance as he tilted his chin up with dignity.

Because our quest must remain a secret in order not to spread such informatino about the exchange to the people of France, Phillippe was to behave like Louis in public. I must admit, he did so quite convincingly. The guards were puzzles by his inquiry, yet not by his demeanor.

“Are you certain?”

“Do not question my command”

“Forgive me, sire. This way, if you please”

I watched him in awe, surprised at how well he had mimicked Louis’ manner. Had I not read the usual softness in his blue eyes, I could have sworn I was not standing next to Phillippe, but to Louis instead.

We followed the guards in silence, walking through the dark corridors.

I glanced at Phillippe and attentively studied his demeanor. He appeared calm, yet his shoulders had tensed a bit. I was reminded of terrible experiences in that very place and I had not realized how it could affect him. His imprisonment, the death of his father, the dreaded iron mask. It all occurred between those very walls.

“I am terribly sorry” I whispered to him so the guards could not hear. “Perhaps you should not have come, I do not wish to bring you bad memories”

“No, I offered to accompany you and I meant it” The fleeting harshness in his eyes to accompany his act vanished when they landed on me. “Besides, it holds no power over me anymore”

I heard him gulping, but realized his adamancy came not from stubbornness. I needed closure with Louis, and so did he. Phillippe also needed to return to the Bastille knowing himself to be a free man.

My heart thumped against my chest and my stomach churned painfully with every step we took. My legs started shaking when the guards suddenly came to a halt.

“Here he is” One of them said, stopping before a solid wooden door. The interior of the cell was partially visible by a small aperture.

“Get out now” Phillippe commanded them.

“Your Majesty” They left with one last bow.

I was shaking from head to toe as I walked closer and recognized the figure wearing an iron mask around his head. It was a vaguely familiar sight, save the fact that a different person was now in that mask.

Louis turned to the sound of my footsteps, but did not move from his sitting position.

“You” I could see a slit of his cold blue eyes through the iron. “What do you want?”

I shivered at the thought that it was a terrible idea for everyone involved. However, Phillippe’s gentle touch reminded me of his presence as he softly pressed a hand against my back and encouraged me to continue.

“You vile creature” I spat out, overtaken by a sudden warm hatred. “If the decision rested on me, you would pay for your sins imprisoned here for all eternity”

Louis slowly stood up, feebly as he held on to the bars. Phillippe’s fingers gently dug in my back. I took a deep breath and carried on, ignoring Louis’ harsh glare.

“But that would not make me any better than you, would it?” I recovered, challengingly staring into his eyes now. “I would only betray my friends and myself in my surrender to revenge”

He watched me, unimpressed. I realized then that my speech did not influence him in any matter, for he was only a recipient for my words and my anger. Perhaps to the right person that caused it all, but to no avail.

“D-D’Artagnan would be ashamed, and I do not wish to dishonor his memory” Tears welled up in my eyes, of sadness, of anger. “For he taught me that love brings kindness and selflessness, and you wasted the love of those who cared about you by being ungrateful”

I heard a grunt coming from him that confessed his discomfort to my words. I wondered, did he not feel guilt? Loss, pain? Had Louis ever loved something other than his crown? Had he ever loved someone? Or was that very emotion foreign to him?

I yelped when Louis angrily banged his hands against the bars, startling me. I walked backwards until Phillippe’s arm fell around me. I felt safer with him next to me.

“I pray God forgives your sins” Was all Phillippe told his brother, yet it was enough to encapsulate his position on the matter.

“God…” Louis slowly started. “Will make you pay for what you have done”

He only watched us, rendered helpless in that cell. Many a reply appeared in my head, most cruel and spiteful and bitter. Though, I did not utter a single one, deciding not to fall on that vengeful temptation ever again.

Both Phillippe and I distanced ourselves from the cell, prepared to leave.

“God will make you pay, you pathetic imposter!” His volume drastically intensified as he screamed at us on our way out. “Traitors!!!!”

I shrunk over myself and closer to Phillippe as we turned away from Louis’ cell. We started walking, leaving him alone once more as he continued to curse us at the top of his lungs.

Our pace fastened as we hurried to leave that sordid place once and for all. I squeezed against Phillippe’s side to support him, and his arm fell around my frame me in the same manner.

As we left the Bastille behind, the tears came rushing by now, in response to his fury. For the first time, however, as I truly accepted the despair and turmoil in Louis’ heart, I did not feel hatred towards him. I felt pity.


	15. Epilogue

Days passed by in routine. We assisted to our royal meetings and indulged in leisure whenever we were not needed, whether sharing a private moment with Phillippe or wandering around the palace and gardens at will. As my relationships with Athos, Aramis and Porthos –as well as with the Queen –strengthened, so did the one with Phillippe, for we became inseparable.

One day, when I was ready, we all visited D’Artagnan’s grave. After leaving their respects and perhaps a prayer or two, all returned one by one. Firstly Porthos, followed by Aramis and Athos. The Queen lingered longer as she mourned the loss of her beloved.

Phillippe did not leave my side, however, determined to provide me with as many time as I needed. He stood there, holding my hand and patiently allowing my silence.

“I should be the one comforting you in such times” I uttered sadly, watching Phillippe. “No matter how dear he was to me, he was your father, after all”

“We are here for each other” He reminded me kindly. “Like we always were”

“And always will be” I replied with a smile, earning a nod from him as it had become our mantra as of late.

I forced myself to lay eyes upon the stone grave once more, no matter how painful it became. The more I watched it, the more the realization grew within me that D’Artagnan was truly gone, forever. A part of me had wished his passing had only been part of a feverish dream and nothing more. But it was real, and it was heartbreaking.

My intentions were to dedicate him a few words since I was not able to attend the ceremony like the rest. I missed the funeral, being unconscious, sick, and bed ridden. Though now standing here before his resting place, any words became trapped in my throat.

I watched the white stone with his name engraved on it. A symbol appeared under that only word, D’Artagnan, resembling an iron mask. It was he who masked his true emotions after all.

It reminded me of all the good he had done, of all the very many people who admired that brave man for everything he had sacrificed for love. Love to his Queen, love to his sons, love to his friends, love to his country. His courage had no equal, and it inspired me to finally speak up.

“Thank you, D’Artagnan” I began in between sobs. “For your valor and honor, for your kindness, for your wisdom. You will always be remembered and…”

My tears kept me from talking, and as Phillippe brought me closer to him, I noticed he was weeping too. His embrace tightened as he too sought comfort in my presence.

“I will forever live by your teachings, for you showed me what matters most” I managed a smile through my tears. “Love above all, with it comes the rest”

Moved by my words, Phillippe engulfed me in an urgent and even tighter hug and shoved his face on my shoulder. I comforted him as best I could, gently shushing him and holding him.

“Beautiful words” He uttered as he gently broke away. “Thank you, Marie”

“It was my pleasure” I wiped my tears and smiled, causing him to chuckle in spite of it all.

“I love you too, Marie” He whispered, gingerly pressing his lips against mine.

And so, we dedicated a last glance towards D’Artagnan’s grave and returned to the palace. We walked together, hand in hand, as our tears turned dry.

A weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and hopefully off his too. I could breathe better as I let my regrets behind.

I had forgiven Louis, or at least started to, for the ill he did to me. I had not yet forgotten all the sorrow he inflicted upon my friends, although that seemed easy compared to forgiving myself for what happened to D’Artagnan, despite everyone insisting that I was not to blame. At least, I had started to believe them.

Certainly, it would take time to mend the internal wounds that would not heal as quickly as my injured side or my slashed arm. Nonetheless, I found comfort in the thought that I would never be alone despite not having a family bound by blood. I was welcome to stay, surrounded by many people that cared for me. By Andre and the Queen. By Porthos, Athos and Aramis. By Phillippe. And even by D’Artagnan, who I knew watched over us, for he had been part of my new family before I even realized it existed.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that read it and stayed until the end. I loved writing this story, and I'm pretty proud of the result of it. If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos or a comment :)


End file.
